Secretos
by AdiaSkyFire
Summary: Ocho años después de escuchar el "y yo a ti" de los labios de su espadachín, Lucy no ha podido superar su soledad. ¿Que ocurre cuando en la tierra su vida corre peligro? En este planeta también hay monstruos, pero con caras humanas. ¿Es posible que desde otro mundo sientan como esa luz se extingue?
1. Chapter 1

Me animé a desempolvar viejas frustraciones respecto al final del anime. Latis y Lucy merecen mas que 30 segundos para decirse lo que sienten! Pero para eso, hay que crear cierta atmósfera para ayudarles.

Primer fanfic publicado al mundo! Gracias por leer

* * *

**PRISIÓN**

Una piedra cayó por el abismo con gran estruendo.

Su prisión se estaba desmoronando. Algo tenía que haber cambiado en la superficie para que aquellas paredes, tan fuertes una vez, estuvieran resquebrajándose.

Habían pasado centurias desde que estuviera tan atenta, tan despierta. El letargo de siglos había culminado y por fin veía cerca la hora de su resurgimiento.

Faltaba poco…

* * *

**TIEMPO**

Cada vez que recorría el camino a casa en el autobús, pensaba lo mismo. ¿Qué tanto daño podría hacer el tiempo?

Podía sentir como su espíritu ya no ardía. Desde hacia al menos un año se venía conformando con su vida cotidiana, sin esperar nada. La esperanza hacía mucho daño.

Si ahora debía escoger algún sigul, le habrían dado una piedra. Y saber eso, le agriaba el alma. Ya no se veía a sí misma como la guerrera de fuego que había sido. Su otro yo seguiría confiando, seguiría alegre, seguiría adelante a pesar de todo. ¿Donde había quedado esa guerrera?

Miraba por la ventana, viendo como las personas iban y venían, los autos avanzaban rápidamente y el viento agitaba los cables de electricidad. Se respondió en su mente. La guerrera estaba en aquel mundo, tenía 14 años, tenía dos mejores amigas y estaba profundamente enamorada de un guerrero alto, apuesto y de voz sensual. Acá, en este mundo, era una simple estudiante de biología, que a pesar de sus serios intentos por hacer amistades verdaderas después de la secundaria, y de encontrar cariño, sin atreverse a decir amor, el destino se había encargado de que las personas que se habían cruzado en su camino no fueran leales, sinceras o incluso, que no las movieran otros intereses.

Sonrió ante la idea de la sombra que podían crear sus sentimientos si en la tierra los pensamientos tuvieran el poder de crear seres. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Una Luz taimada cuyo oficio sería conseguirle novio? Se rió sola a su pesar.

Había conservado las esperanzas de volver durante casi cuatro inviernos, pero su confianza disminuyó y finalmente se extinguió cuando pasaron otros cuatro. Ocho años habían pasado ya. Ocho años desde que su corazón había saltado de alegría al escuchar aquella frase tan deseada de los labios de su anhelado espadachín mágico. Ocho años desde que volviera de aquel mundo y cuatro de no haber visto a sus queridas amigas Marina y Anaïs.

El tiempo hacía daño, no había duda. Y el sentimiento de ausencia era cada vez más grande. ¿Cómo podía seguir viviendo de este modo?

¿Habría sido preferible quedarse en Céfiro aun siendo el pilar?

Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de preguntas sin respuestas, y eso era lo que finalmente le había endurecido. El conocimiento de que por más que reflexionara en ello, no había ninguna salida, ningún recurso que agotar, nadie a quien acudir. A medida que pasaban los días, se preguntaba si el tiempo había hecho lo mismo en aquel otro mundo, si los años corrían igual de rápido o si era al contrario. Se llenaba de desesperanza al considerar si él estaría preguntándose lo mismo, si la extrañaba, o si había encontrado a alguien más… después de todo, el tiempo que se les había otorgado había sido muy corto….

Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo. Quizás nunca debió haberse permitido irse…Quizás si se hubiera aferrado a su mano…

Se bajó en su acostumbrada parada. Un hombre se quedó mirándola, a punto de decirle alguna palabra soez, pero ella le clavó los ojos con tanta furia que se intimidó y siguió su camino silencioso.

Quizás era hora de dejarlo todo atrás. ¡Ocho años! Y se suponía que estaba en la mejor época de su vida.

Llegó a su apartamento sin contratiempos, después de caminar un corto trecho. Vivía relativamente cerca de la universidad con una muchacha llamada Kim, que poco o nada le importaba si entraba o salía…. o si llegaba viva o muerta.

Kim no se encontraba, y dio gracias por los pequeños favores. La atmósfera del pequeño inmueble se volvía oscura cuando las dos permanecían mucho tiempo juntas. Lucy había intentado que se convirtieran en amigas, o que al menos la convivencia fuera mas llevadera, pero a Kim esto no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Por otro lado, estaban los amigos de Kim que venían a pasar el tiempo. Ellos tenían algo extraño… y eso que ella siempre había creído en la bondad inherente de las personas. Pero estos eran diferentes. Podía intuir que se encontraban inmersos en alguna actividad no muy legal o al menos poco ética, aunque no lo sabía con certeza.

Pero dejando de lado ese presentimiento, lo que le producía desconfianza era su forma de actuar con ella. Sus miradas la perturbaban, pues eran incautas, algunas veces llenas de deseo y maldad. Especialmente la de Orville, un hombre de unos 35 años, de cabello demasiado rubio, quien tenía una cicatriz en su mentón. Cuando se encontraba en el departamento, la seguía con la vista por todas partes, y a veces se le acercaba por la espalda para que cuando ella volteara se estrellara con él y su sonrisa malintencionada. No era ninguna tonta y por ningún motivo dejaría que le pusieran un dedo encima, pero aquella actitud pasivo - agresiva le desesperaba…. en ocasiones deseaba que Luz se materializara de nuevo y acabara con todos.

Los años le habían enseñado que también había monstruos en la tierra, de muchas clases, escondidos tras cuerpos humanos. La gran diferencia era que aquí no tenía ni magia, ni espadas, ni genios para hacerles frente… y que no siempre se podía esperar un ataque directo. En Céfiro, con su ambiente de cuento de hadas y extrañas criaturas, las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Se fue directo a su habitación, y cerró la puerta. Se había vuelto algo solitaria.

Buscó su collar, aquel amuleto que le había regalado después de haber recuperado su espada. Se lo había quitado una y otra vez, unas veces con rabia, otras con nostalgia y muchas con desesperación y a punto de gritar y gritar.

Pero siempre volvía a ponérselo irremediablemente. Sentirlo cerca a su pecho le recordaba que todo no había sido un sueño. Pero también era consciente de que era un constante recordatorio de una vida que le había sido arrebatada por la distancia. De su vida no vivida. Era un ancla que no la dejaba avanzar y que ella se negaba a levar.

En el espejo redondeado, mientras veía su propio rostro, deseó una vez más estar a su lado. ¿Por qué, porque, porque tenían que haberse separado?

Se recostó en su cama. Tenía que encontrar la forma de volver, o terminaría volviéndose loca.

De pronto, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y la dejó rígida. Una tremenda tristeza la sobrecogió, y también un sentimiento de desesperanza, de urgencia y de miedo, pero sabía que aquello no provenía de su corazón, tenía un sello... un parecido…

No estaba segura, era una tontería pensarlo, estando tan lejos, tan indefiniblemente separados, pero…

* * *

**VISIÓN**

Se levantó de su lecho sudando. Nunca había tenido una pesadilla de ese estilo.

No, no era una pesadilla, era una visión. Una visión de un suceso que aún no había ocurrido, de eso estaba seguro, pues, aunque no podía definirlo, él creía firmemente que si algo le ocurría a ella, él podría sentirlo, aunque ella estuviera en el mundo místico, un mundo donde no existía magia.

Se levantó y vistió. En definitiva sabía que no podría conciliar más el sueño. Si aquello era una profecía, entonces tenía que hacer algo. No podía permitir que se volviera realidad.

Se llevó una mano hacia su frente y recordó. Cada detalle podría serle útil, aunque verlo fuera complicado. Su bello rostro congestionado, el miedo, la impotencia de no ser tan fuerte como lo había sido en Céfiro… sus ojos vidriosos… su ojos.. y sangre. Sangre y un río de dolor por todo su cuerpo, que luego fue perdiendo su vitalidad, aquella fuerza maravillosa que irradiaba con cada gesto. Pudo sentir como lentamente se diluía en la nada, hasta que fue tan solo un hilo delgado, una luz a punto de apagarse. Y antes de que la visión se le nublara en definitiva por las sombras de la muerte, le veía… la cara cetrina de su asesino, el cabello rubio, casi blanco y la profunda cicatriz que se marcaba cuando sonreía. Y sonreía, sonreía mientras su luz se apagaba.

Juraba que sentía su perfume, muy tenue, pero cada vez más débil, como si el sueño se estuviera desvaneciendo poco a poco, diluyéndose como una neblina. Apretó sus puños fuertemente. Un sentimiento de rabia le inundó ¿De qué servía ser quien era si no podía hacer nada?

Era aún de noche, pero se dirigió a la sala principal del castillo. Sabía que Clef estaría allí esa noche, pues rara vez conciliaba el sueño, siempre buscando...

Sus pisadas sonaron fuertemente mientras abría la enorme puerta de acceso al salón. Miró hacia el trono central, y allí estaba él, sentado muy rígido, con su báculo brillando. Clef, al sentir su presencia en la habitación, pausó su estado de concentración y abrió los ojos, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Latis.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Latis? –dijo con amabilidad, pero muy directamente-

Desde que el sistema del pilar fuera disuelto por la Guerrera Mágica, Guruclef dedicaba muchas noches a buscar agentes desestabilizantes. Si bien mantener el planeta dependía de todos los habitantes de Céfiro, algunas veces, si se reunían fuerzas de voluntades muy poderosas o espíritus lo suficientemente fuertes, conseguían desbalancear partes de Céfiro. Al comienzo esto no se diferenciaba de una tormenta ocasional, o un monstruo aislado aterrorizando una aldea, pero luego, algunas personas no tan loables y dignas se dieron cuenta de su propio poder y utilizaban su voluntad para causar poderosos temblores, o para crear criaturas que pudieran enfrentarse al concejo de Céfiro, conformado por 7 personas de un alto poder. Clef, por supuesto, era el líder del concejo. El nuevo sistema requería constante vigilancia, pero Clef, a vista de los demás miembros del concejo, exageraba con aquellas veladas nocturnas.

Latis era miembro relativamente reciente de aquel nuevo gobierno del planeta. La verdad fuera dicha, no era algo que hubiera deseado. Sin embargo se contaba entre los más poderosos de Céfiro, y Guruclef le había convencido, aunque también sabía que el mago lo había incluido por otras razones.

Latis y Clef habían discutido en la última reunión. Tal vez no era muy buen momento para aquella charla, pero no podía perder el tiempo.

- GuruClef, he venido a pedirte ayuda – dijo inclinando su cabeza, con una voz que entreveía que le hablaba a su mentor, no al líder del gobierno de Céfiro-

GuruClef se sorprendió y volvió a ser aquel maestro gentil que siempre viviría en su interior, recordando para sí que era un absurdo guardar rencores por opiniones diferentes que solo habían sido formuladas por el bien de todos.

- Dime Latis, que ocurre. –manifestó tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados, tratando de captar las emociones del Guerrero más poderoso de Céfiro-

Quedó estupefacto por la enorme intranquilidad y desesperanza de aquel hombre de hierro. Algo estaba muy mal si Latis se encontraba en ese estado.

- Necesito ir al mundo místico, y es necesario que sea lo más pronto posible

- ¿Al mundo místico? Explícame que pasa Latis. Siento una profunda rabia y tristeza en tu corazón.

- Es Lucy. Ella… - su voz tembló y en vez de terminar la frase, envió recuerdos fragmentados de su sueño hacia Guruclef-

Guruclef al ver aquellas imágenes quedó perplejo y entendió la angustia, la rabia. Era lógico que Latis estuviera en aquel estado.

Pero, ¿cómo era que Latis estaba tan conectado con Lucy, estando tan separados? Latis era difícil de "leer", pero sabía que la ausencia de la Guerrera Mágica le había afectado. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que sus poderes habían crecido tanto como para esto… y no solo era eso. Nunca lo había visto así. Todos tuvieron sus crisis: Ascot, Paris. Latis no. Solo ahora con este evento tan radical se derrumbaba la pared que él había impuesto sobre los demás, o al menos para él.

- Veo que crees que esta visión es una profecía. ¿Estás seguro que esto no ha ocurrido aún?

- Si, estoy seguro. Sé que Lucy sigue con vida. Pero si no hacemos algo, ella morirá, y yo jamás podré perdonármelo.

- Tus poderes han crecido mucho Latis, y esta conexión que tienes con Lucy es una muestra de ello, pero ir al mundo místico es un secreto que desconozco. Solo el Pilar de Céfiro podía invocar a las Guerreras mágicas, y hasta donde tengo entendido, solo hay una puerta de una vía. Y ya no existe ningún pilar que pueda llamarlas.

- Pero ellas volvieron por su propia voluntad, su deseo de hacer el bien por este mundo las hizo regresar! No solo el Pilar puede abrir esa puerta.

- Tienes razón, ellas volvieron. ¿Pero te has preguntado porqué no han regresado desde entonces?

Por supuesto que se lo había preguntado una y otra vez. Pero no perdería la esperanza. El solo hecho de que Lucy no quisiera volver era casi irrisorio. Tenía la seguridad que ella deseaba volver. Sin embargo, si se necesitaba el poder de las tres… él no podía dar fe de las otras dos guerreras. O tal vez el destino las había separado y la puerta requería que estuvieran juntas.

- Quizás no estén juntas, o el deseo de alguna no es lo suficientemente fuerte.

- O tal vez el portal desde donde fueron conducidas la primera y segunda vez se ha cerrado. Céfiro no necesita de su ayuda y quizás la leyenda solo se cumpla cuando Céfiro esté en peligro.

¡Portales! Tanto tiempo desperdiciado buscando en otros sitios, cuando la respuesta debía estar en Céfiro.

- Portal? ¿Hay portales en Céfiro?

- Si! – dijo Guruclef, de pronto ansioso por la posibilidad- Sin embargo desconozco si puedan abrirse al mundo místico. Los genios utilizan portales entre las dimensiones para venir a Céfiro.

- Los genios… Reyearth, Windom y Ceres son genios especiales para ser utilizados por las Guerreras mágicas del mundo místico. Tal vez ellos posean alguna conexión con aquel mundo.

- Cuidado Latis, esos tres genios no son amables con los Cefirianos. No nacieron para ser controlados por guerreros de nuestro planeta.

- ¿Qué pasó con los Genios GuruClef, después de la última batalla?

- Volvieron a su dimensión. Sin embargo, Ráfaga me ha informado que algunos hechiceros han querido convencerlos para que los acepten, tal como aceptaron a las Guerreras mágicas, pero los genios rechazan a todo el que se les acerque.

- ¿Y como los han invocado aquellos guerreros?, cómo hablan con los genios?

- Los invocan con un hechizo, en cada una de las fortalezas donde reposaban hasta que ellas los despertaron. Las fortalezas tienen aún un vínculo con esos seres.

Latis no dijo palabra después de obtener esta información, y se volteó, disponiéndose a salir de la sala. Tenía que preparar su viaje inmediatamente. Había mucho que hacer, y primero debía visitar a un viejo amigo.

Guruclef se levantó de su silla, y a pesar de que sabía que el que Latis partiera en la búsqueda del genio supondría una enorme pérdida para el gobierno aún inestable de Céfiro, no intentó detenerlo. Solo quiso que recordara algo.

- Latis, tu deseo no va a ser fácil de cumplir. Temo que tengas que utilizar mucho de tu poder en esta empresa, y que quizás este no pueda ser recuperado, si realmente es posible lo que quieres. Y debes tener en cuenta, que en el mundo místico… no hay magia… todo lo que sabes, no te servirá en aquel mundo. Es posible que no puedas ayudarle, o que no puedas encontrarla.

El caballero solo se volteó un poco al oír esto. Guruclef pudo observar como una profunda emoción le recorría entero mientras Latis consideraba lo que le había dicho.

- Lo sé –declaró con voz fuerte- pero si no lo intento, no volvería a ser el mismo, y hasta Céfiro podría verse afectado por esto. Si es posible, hasta yo tendría que guardar distancia de mi mismo si eso ocurriera.

Salió a grandes zancadas, y la puerta se cerró a su paso.

Guruclef quedó solo en la gran sala. Latis se parecía más a Zagato de lo que el mismo quería admitir. Ambos tan herméticos, incluso fríos para algunos, pero enfermos de amor cuando lo encontraban. Dispuestos a cualquier cosa. Sabía que Latis nunca sacrificaría su vida voluntariamente por ello, pero hasta donde llegaría? ¿Cuál sería su límite?


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por leer! Y por los comentarios! Se siente muy bien tener re-alimentación!

Ya quiero que Lucy y Latis se vean a los ojos después de tanto tiempo! Pero hay que primero contar la historia.

* * *

**MÚSICA**

Bajó de la tarima en medio de aplausos. Vestía un traje largo color dorado. Las luces la cegaban un poco y la intimidaban.

Las personas se levantaron de sus sillas, y seguían produciendo aquel sonido que tanto había añorado. Por fin lo había logrado. La alegría se mezclaba con aquella timidez que no había logrado sacudirse. Era muy diferente concentrarse en tocar el piano que enfrentarse a aquella multitud.

Su maestro estaba en primera fila, al igual que sus padres. En sus caras se reflejaba el enorme orgullo que sentían al verla allí de pie.

Se lo debía todo a ellos, sus queridos padres. Sin embargo, la decisión no había sido sencilla. Había implicado algo que ella no hubiera querido por nada del mundo: trasladarse de Tokio. Su padre había sido transferido a Francia por parte de su compañía, y era la oportunidad perfecta para iniciarse en un excelente conservatorio de París.

Al principio la idea era cegadora, emocionante. Pero sabía que se deprimiría profundamente al tener que separarse de sus mejores amigas. Habían sido las mejores compañeras, confidentes y amigas por dos años hasta que salieron de la secundaria, e incluso durante un año más lograban verse cada semana. Luego, la vida de cada una empezó a tomar su propio camino. Y las cosas empeoraron cuando intento tras intento de volver a Céfiro fallaba. Empezaron a dudar las unas de las otras… y su amistad, antes tan fácil de mantener, había tomado un camino no tan sencillo.

Recordó a sus amigas, mientras permanecía allí de pie, entre los aplausos del público parisino. Ellas debían estar allí en primera fila también.

Bajó los escalones mientras el telón bajaba y el sonido de las palmas comenzaba a menguar hacia bambalinas. Era una noche maravillosa, pero hubiera sido única si tres personas mas estuvieran allí.

Su madre le rodeó con sus brazos cuando se acercó a ella. Su padre, muy formalmente le sonrió mientras elogiaba su música.

- Hija, estás bien? Que te ocurre? – murmuró su madre al tiempo que se separaba levemente de ella- Has tocado divinamente, no has escuchado a tu público? El público de Paris te estaba aplaudiendo hija!

- No me pasa nada mamá, es solo que aún no creo que esto esté pasando –dijo Anais mientras bajaba sus ojos-

Tomaron su auto. La noche de París era uno de los eventos más hermosos de presenciar. Las luces de la ciudad proyectaban aquella aura bohemia y ensoñadora propia de la urbe. El auto se dirigía hacia la salida de Paris, por la vía hacia Evry, donde vivía con su familia. Anais miraba por la ventana. Las luces de la torre Eiffel y su faro potente que giraba por toda la ciudad se reflejaba de vez en cuando en los vidrios del automóvil. Era su noche, era la noche que había estado esperando por dos años. ¿Por qué no era feliz?

Miró de nuevo hacia arriba por la ventana. Allí estaba la torre Eiffel, magnifica… que en este momento solo le recordaba a la torre de Tokio y una luz, de tono e intensidad muy diferente a la que despedía el faro azulado.

La ciudad del amor le decían. Por supuesto, si tenía su mismo nombre.

* * *

**METRÓPOLI  
**

- POR favorrrrr! Pero que pasa! – dijo su atractiva pasajera con un gesto de frustración-

El taxista la miró de reojo por el retrovisor. Si no fuera tan preciosa, Dios sabía que no se la aguantaría ni un minuto más.

- Señorita, no puedo hacer nada. Es hora pico, y la policía está haciendo un desfile por Broadway.

Ella cruzó sus brazos con frustración y luego cruzó sus piernas. Vaya si llevaba una faldita.

La había recogido después de haber dejado a una ancianita en la puerta de uno de los "high rises" mas sofisticados de Chelsea. Si la chica vivía allí, era acomodada. Ir de Chelsea a Financial District a esa hora era casi un suicidio de movilidad, pero si debía hacer ese viaje, por lo menos tendría algo que ver con esta muchacha.

Tendría unos 20 años, tal vez un poco más. Su cabello quizás era lo más llamativo. Pero no dudaba que su cutis de porcelana y sus largas piernas también ayudaban. Sin embargo, debía ser un dolor de cabeza para su pareja, si la tenía – por su puesto que debía tener, una chica asiática preciosa en Nueva York, con dinero, como no va a tener pretendientes-

El taxista esperaba que no hablara más. No había hecho sino regañarle todo el trayecto.

Cuando por fin la dejó en la puerta del edificio de la revista, suspiró de alivio.

Marina se bajó del taxi y salió corriendo. Era MUY MUY tarde. No podía llegar tan tarde a su primer día! A su padre le había costado mucho conseguir esta oportunidad. No podía arruinarlo por quedarse dormida.

Subió por el ascensor. Veía pasar los números con impaciencia. La gente se agolpaba en las puertas. Era increíble la cantidad de gente que pululaba por esa ciudad, y eso que Tokio no se quedaba atrás, pero el estilo norteamericano era bien diferente.

Finalmente llegó a su destino. Piso 36. Revista "MODE". Se dirigió a la recepción y se anunció. Tuvo que esperar casi otros 20 minutos. Ya estaba poniéndose muy nerviosa, pensando en que lo había perdido todo, cuando su nueva jefe salió a través de la puerta de cristal del vestíbulo.

Era una mujer magnífica a ojos de Marina. La directora de relaciones públicas de MODE. Todo lo que ella quería llegar a ser en ese momento.

- Marina Ryuusaki, me imagino – dio acercándose con cortesía-

- Si señora! – pronunció con delicadeza mientras extendía su mano para saludarla- es un gusto y un honor conocerla Sra Gabrielle Sand.

- Llegas muy tarde Ryuusaki, acompáñame por favor.

Marina bajó su cabeza y la siguió dentro de las oficinas.

Cuando rememoró aquel día, tendida esa noche en su amplia cama de su departamento, pensó que no le había ido mal. Tenía una magnífica oportunidad. Esta práctica sería perfecta para introducirla al mundo de la moda y de las relaciones públicas donde tanto quería pertenecer.

Sin embargo, si todo era tan perfecto, ¿porque sentía tanta melancolía?

Se levantó y observó por la ventana. Las luces de Nueva York eran preciosas. ¡La gran manzana! ¿Que mas podía pedir?

Ella lo sabía. Nada sería igual, nada sería completamente satisfactorio hasta poder compartir ese día con alguien que se alegrara de manera desinteresada.

Esas dos personas a las que quería contarles todo… cuanto las extrañaba. Deseaba que estuvieran allí. ¿Qué les había pasado?

* * *

**MALETIN**

Miró hacia su alrededor. Seguía en su puesto, pero… ¿porque el aula estaba tan sola?

Todos ya se habían ido, y ella aún seguía como una boba en su silla. Seguir soñando despierta no ayudaría a sus calificaciones, y menos en la semana de entrega de laboratorios.

Tomó sus cosas, su chaqueta y salió hacia el campus. Quería encontrar su árbol favorito y recostarse allí a esperar su siguiente clase. Además debía leer 150 páginas para su examen de Ecología Marina de la próxima Semana. Sin pensar en los ejercicios de Bio-estadística que debía entregar en dos días.

Cuando llegó a su árbol, sacó su librote y trató de concentrarse. Pero era inútil. Su mente divagaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad desde que hacía una semana había sentido a Latis. O eso era lo que ella pensaba.

¿Había sido real? ¿O finalmente se había vuelto loca?

Sin embargo el que fuera o no real no era lo que le trasnochaba. Después de todo, cuando Luz había herido casi de muerte al caballero, ella había sentido una conexión dolorosa, había visto su sangre. Era extraño, pues Luz estaba con el en la dimensión que había creado para que no los interrumpieran. Siempre había pensado que lo había visualizado porque Luz así lo quería, y después de todo Luz era parte de ella. La posibilidad de sentir aquello porque la conexión era con Latis y no con Luz era algo totalmente radical, pero imposible… no. Debía recordar también que cuando estaba en la batalla final con Luz y él estaba encerrado en el genio negro, ella fue la única que lo despertó. Pero nuevamente, no era eso lo que le preocupaba a morir.

Le preocupaba que aquel sentimiento hubiera sido de profundo dolor. Latis… ¿Que le estaba pasando?,¿Estaría herido?

Su hilo de razonamiento se interrumpió al ver una sombra delante suyo por el rabillo del ojo. Levantó su cabeza, y vio a un muchacho flaco, de mediana estatura. Ella lo conocía. Era Caleb. Compañero de clase suyo, y lo más cercano a un amigo.

- Hola pequeña!

- Hola Caleb. ¿Que haces acá?

- Bonito recibimiento. Muchas gracias. – le respondió con ironía en su voz-

- Perdóname! Por favor. – se disculpó ella con sinceridad- ¿Porque no habías venido? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

No le había visto en algunos días. Pensaba que estaría enfermo, o algo le había ocurrido, pues ni le contestaba el teléfono cuando intentó llamarle.

Caleb se revolvió incómodo. Se ajustó las correas del morral que llevaba a su espalda. Lucy notó que algo andaba mal.

- Este… no, no. –contestó sin mirarle-

- Estás muy pálido, siéntate a mi lado.

El muchacho así lo hizo, pero aun así, movía con intranquilidad sus manos, además que el tic acostumbrado de mover nerviosamente sus pies se le había incrementado. Esto pasaba cuando estaba bajo un alto grado de stress. Ella ya iba a decir algo , cuando él fue el que habló.

- Necesito pedirte un favor.

- Claro que si, cuéntame que pasa

- Necesito que me guardes algo. ¿Tienes tu morral acá?

- Si, lo tengo, pero hoy he cargado con el ejemplar gordo – sonrió levemente mientras recordaba los chistes que juntos habían hecho con aquel libro inmenso de biología marina que hoy tenía abierto a su lado, sin que hubiera leído una palabra de su contenido-

- Podrías dejarlo en el locker por hoy. ¿No? En verdad necesito que me guardes lo que te voy a dar. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- Si, no te preocupes.

Caleb sacó de su mochila un maletín pequeño, se lo pasó rápidamente, como si fuera una serpiente.

- ¿Que es? - preguntó ella-

- Lucy, no me hagas preguntas, solo ayúdame. ¡Guárdalo ya por favor!

- Muy bien, muy bien!. ¡Eres gracioso! ¡No entiendo como armas tanto alboroto! – dijo entretanto lo depositaba en el fondo de su morral-

- Gracias Lucy. Sabía que tu no me dirías que no, y que puedo confiar en ti. Debo irme.

- Espera, ¡cuando vuelves! Tenemos muchos trabajos que entregar.

- No lo sé, debo ausentarme durante un tiempo, así que es probable que repita algunas materias este semestre, pues no creo que esté acá para los finales.

- Bueno, solo espero que puedas arreglar tus problemas.

Se fue retirando, dejándola intrigada.

- Solo una cosa – mencionó antes de irse-, no le digas nada a Kim de esto, ni le muestres el maletín. Adiós Lucy.

* * *

**CIENCIA**

Dudaba acerca del tiempo del que disponía realmente, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de perder ni un segundo. Pero lo que había dicho Guruclef era muy importante de considerar. Si lograba llegar al mundo místico, y encontrarla****_(Lo haría, a cualquier precio) _no podía ser derrotado. Por eso, donde la magia no servía de nada, estaba el otro extremo. Y sabía muy bien dónde encontrar algo que le sirviera para ese fin.

Geo se asombró cuando vio a Latis al frente de la puerta del comando mayor de Autozam, pidiendo una audiencia con el. No se habían visto en largo rato, pero jamás podría negar ayuda a un amigo, y menos, a un amigo Cefiriano.


	3. Chapter 3

****Un rápido vistazo...

Gracias por leer! :D

* * *

**¡CORRE!**

Lucy se dio cuenta que habían entrado al departamento. Buscó con sus ojos una salida de su habitación además de la puerta. ¡Afuera, ahora! Le gritaba su mente.

-Viene a matarme –murmuró en voz baja-

El departamento quedaba en un sexto piso. "Afuera" era algo improbable sin pasar por la puerta principal y esto implicaba un encuentro inevitable con ellos.

Orville hablaba afuera con sus compañeros, en voz baja. Sintió como se acercaban sus pasos. ¿Cuantos serían? Tres? Cuatro? No lo sabía. El miedo empezó a atenazarle las piernas, tratando de hacerlas fallar. Trató de calmarse, de pensar… ¡_Afuera, ahora_! No tenia magia, no tenia espada, su voluntad no le serviría de nada.. o si?

¡_Afuera, ahora_!

Un sonido familiar le llenó el corazón de esperanza. ¡La puerta exterior!

Acercó su cuerpo para escuchar. Una voz de mujer estaba preguntando que ocurría allí. ¡Era Kim!

Era su oportunidad, salió de la habitación, como si nada estuviera pasando, como si no hubiera visto nada extraño, _como si no supiera nada_.

- Lucy?- preguntó Kim al verla- que está ocurriendo? Porque tanto alboroto?

- Lucy no respondió. Miraba a Orville, miraba a aquel sujeto que hace tan poco había cegado una vida con su arma. Que aún llevaba consigo…. Caminó hacia Kim, hacia la puerta, pasando junto a tres hombres más, cómplices de Orville, cada uno más espeluznante que el otro, pero que sin embargo no movieron un dedo. Solo parecían aguardar órdenes del hombre rubio, que la miraba con una satisfacción oscura.

¡_Afuera, ahora_!

Kim miraba confundida, vió que Orville no permitiría que ella se escapara fácilmente. Sabía demasiado.

Lucy ya estaba al lado de Kim, cerca a la puerta. Intentó tomarla por el brazo. Ella también corría peligro. No podía dejarla allí, aunque realmente Kim fuera la razón por la que habían dado con ella.

- Que quieres, suéltame, -le dijo en tono bajo, mirándola a los ojos, como si presintiera algo. Tenía miedo.-

- Kim, tenemos que irnos –murmuró muy quedo- debemos abrir esta puerta y correr.

En un segundo, todo cambió. Lucy vio como Kim caía lentamente, a su lado. Orville estaba allí muy cerca suyo, como tomando a Kim para que no cayera….No….¡le estaba clavando el cuchillo en el estómago! La chica volteó a verla y puedo ver en sus ojos cómo le asestaban una segunda puñalada._ Oh no, Oh no._

Perdió la cordura, y la Guerrera mágica en su interior solo reaccionó. Empujó al asesino con todo su cuerpo, cayendo con él, eludiendo el arma por poco, gritando, gritando.

El hombre de cabello rubio y cicatriz en la mandíbula no esperaba semejante reacción, y cayó sobre su espalda, resbalando con la sangre que él había derramado. Lucy aprovechó y se apartó rápidamente antes de que él se incorporara. Buscó un arma, lo que fuera, y vio el cesto de los paraguas al lado de la puerta. Se volteó y tomó un paraguas grande, con punta de acero. Los cómplices por fin reaccionaron e intentaron agarrarla. Ella sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó como pudo, y con el paraguas le asestó a uno de los hombretones un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula. Orville la agarró de una pantorrilla desde el suelo y la hizo caer, para que los otros la inmovilizaran, pero ella le dio una patada en la cara que lo obligó a soltarla casi de inmediato. Se arrastró y logró sostenerse de la chapa de la puerta, haciéndola girar. La puerta se abrió.

- Agarrenla! ¿Pero que están haciendo!? – gritó Orville mientras sostenía su mano en la mejilla derecha-

Afortunadamente el apartamento era pequeño, y para poder alcanzarla debían franquear al jefe en el suelo, el cuerpo inmóvil de Kim y el paragüero. Ella salió corriendo por las escaleras mientras percibía el fantasma de una mano que casi le había tomado por el cabello.

Corrió, bajando los escalones a toda velocidad. Kim…. Kim…No….. Sintió como las lágrimas rodeaban sus mejillas, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por ella.

Debía llegar a un sitio seguro, conseguir un teléfono para llamar a la policía y a una ambulancia… un sitio público para poder mezclarse. Seguramente ellos se dividirían, unos bajarían por el ascensor y otros la perseguirían por la escalera. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿A dónde iba? Escuchó el sonido de pisadas muy cerca, muy cerca, bajando casi saltando los escalones. De reojo trató de mirar en que piso estaba… 4to piso, aun muy alto, muy alto. Una voz le llegó desde arriba. Era Orville.

- ¡Sabes que no podrás hacer nada niña!

No le prestó atención. Ella se había enfrentado a peores maldades que este tipo. No podía morir acá. No aquí, no ahora. No sin volver a Céfiro.

Miró hacia atrás, allí venia, uno de los hombretones… era alto, de contextura gruesa, cabello largo y con camiseta negra. ¿Que haría?

Aún llevaba el paraguas, para su sorpresa no lo había dejado atrás. Si tenía puntería….

Lanzó el paraguas hacia las piernas del hombre, con tan buena suerte, que lo hizo trastabillar y cayó irremediablemente por las escaleras… hacia ella.

Saltó tres escalones hacia el descanso, rápido, rápido o el esfuerzo no serviría de nada. Un sonido hueco acompañó el descenso del hombre cuando estrelló su cabeza con el descanso de la escalera, y quedó allí tendido, por el momento.

Orville desde arriba, lanzó una maldición.

¿Dónde estaban los otros? Siguió bajando a toda prisa… 306,204, ya casi, ya casi..

Al llegar al primer piso, vio que la estaban esperando allí, acababan de salir del ascensor dos hombres. Orville no los acompañaba aún.

- Si que se las ha arreglado, verdad? – dijo uno de ellos, pero mirándola directamente a ella. Era un rollizo hombre con cara redonda y hombros anchos.

El otro no dijo nada, era un hombre de contextura mediana, de cabello negro, con una frente muy ancha y nariz aguileña. Por alguna razón, Lucy supo que este era el más peligroso de todos.

Los dos avanzaron.

- Quisiera que nos divirtiéramos un rato, pero acá no podemos chica, porque no vienes con nosotros a un lugar mas… privado? Seguro a Orville también le gustará. – dijo con una sonrisa el hombre de cara redonda-

Lucy pasó saliva. Tal vez el que la mataran fuera el menor de sus problemas. ¡Tenía que salir! Retrocedió y la vio. ¡Una salida! Una puerta detrás de ella, al otro extremo del pasillo.

Los otros dos parecieron notar su descubrimiento y cargaron hacia ella. Ella se volteó y salió a correr.

¡Por favor, que este abierta, por favor!

Estiró su mano hacia la perilla y esta giró sin problemas, abriendo hacia afuera. La puerta tenía un brazo mecánico y les cortó el camino unos preciosos segundos a sus perseguidores.

La puerta daba hacia los depósitos de los apartamentos. Recién salió la sorprendió la luz del día, pero el único camino desde allí era bajar un nivel hacia los parqueaderos…Un sitio oscuro y cavernoso, pero que se comunicaba con las porterías. Bajó rápidamente, consiente que aún la seguían. Le empezaban a doler las piernas del esfuerzo. Atravesó los parqueaderos a toda carrera.

No había nadie allí. Escuchaba su propia respiración entrecortada y ecos de pasos a su alrededor. Venían por ella, estaban cerca! Giró hacia la derecha y vio lo que estaba buscando…una luz al fondo, la portería del parqueadero! Sin detenerse se dirigió hacia allá. A cada paso que daba, la luz era mas fuerte, distinguía la puerta, las personas afuera… estaba cerca, cerca.

Una sombra apareció en frente a ella de un momento a otro. Era Orville. Ella frenó para cambiar de dirección, pero allí estaba el tipo de la nariz aguileña. Se volteó, miró hacia atrás, pero estaba rodeada. El hombre de camiseta negra y el de cara regordeta estaba detrás de ella.

- Bueno, bueno, Lucy –comenzó Orville, adelantándose un poco- creo que hasta aquí te ha llegado la prisa. Tengo que reconocer que jamás hubiera esperado esto de ti. Tanta fuerza, tantos deseos por vivir.

- Orville –dijo el hombre de nariz aguileña- en este parqueadero debe haber cámaras, no es prudente.

- Tienes razón Camile. Lucy nos acompañará en nuestro auto a un mejor lugar para charlar, verdad Lucy? Muy considerado de tu parte habernos conducido al parqueadero.

La tomaron por ambos brazos. Ella se resistió, pero eran hombres muy grandes, y ella era muy pequeña. No estaban en Céfiro, no tenía magia, no tenia espada, no podría invocar a Reyearth, ni esperar ayuda de sus amigas. Casi lloró al reconocer que el amuleto de Latis no había creado un campo de fuerza para evitar que la tocaran. Este mundo era diferente, y tal vez en este mundo no había espacio para una Guerrera Mágica.

La condujeron por el parqueadero hasta el nivel de abajo, donde estaba el espacio de su propio apartamento. Allí aguardaba un auto plateado sedán, al que la hicieron subir en la parte posterior, en la mitad del hombre rollizo y del de camiseta negra. Camile se sentó al volante y Orville como copiloto.

Salieron del parqueadero de su edificio sin problemas hacia la conectante de la avenida. El hombre de cara regordeta no dejaba de mirarle por todos lados.

- Orville, ¿crees que podríamos retrasar un poco esto? Digo, tener una chica en sitio podría ser interesante para todos, ¿no están de acuerdo?

Orville rió con ganas

- Ya empezaste con tus ideas, no Siro?

- La verdad nos la puso un poco complicada, debíamos complicárselo también a ella – interrumpió el hombre de camiseta negra-

- Por ahora necesitamos otras cosas, después de que yo acabe con ella, pueden hacer lo que quieran – sentenció Orville mirando hacia adelante-

Lucy no quería saber lo que Siro tenía en mente. Trató de mirar por las ventanas para saber hacia dónde iban.

- Sería mejor si le cubrieran los ojos, Siro- dijo Camile en tono bajo, mientras conducía-

- Esta ya es de nosotros! Para que tomarnos molestias – dijo el de camiseta negra-

- Háganlo –dijo Orville, cerrando el asunto-

El de camiseta negra sacó del bolsillo del asiento trasero un trapo negro. Ella intentó resistirse, pero Siro la sujetó con fuerza. Mientras el mundo se volvía oscuro a su alrededor, pensó en las palabras que había escuchado: "_Esta ya es de nosotros_". Todo había empezado a andar mal desde hacía tres semanas, desde que había recibido aquel dichoso maletín, pero ya no podía recriminarle al muerto que se lo había entregado.


	4. Chapter 4

Este capitulo fue toda una sorpresa! Dicen que las historias tienen vida propia. Creo que es verdad. Sabia a donde quería llegar, pero el camino era un misterio.

Muchas gracias a los que están leyendo por su apoyo! :D , Nunca había hecho públicos mis escritos, un poco de temor escénico que le dicen.

Ascella Star , Lady Ahome Taisho, nambelle ! Arigato! Los reviews son como energía pura para continuar con esta empresa. Mil gracias.

* * *

**_TRES SEMANAS ATRÁS_**

**TEMPLO**

El suelo se sentía caliente a cada paso, y eso que llevaba su armadura. Aquel camino era uno de los más difíciles de Céfiro.

Un paisaje volcánico, lleno de grietas por doquier, y abismos que podían emerger de cualquier resquicio. Era increíble que esas tres niñas hubieran recorrido este trecho en tan poco tiempo, y encima con los temblores del agonizante planeta que en aquellos días debieron sentirse… y con su hermano causándoles problemas.

El viaje a Autozam había sido fructífero. Ya tenía resuelto una parte del problema, pero ahora comenzaba el verdadero reto.

Al ver la caverna de la entrada al templo del fuego supo que la tarea que se había impuesto no sería para nada sencilla. Entró sin demora, al encuentro del genio.

Caminaba en la oscuridad. No quería alertar con su presencia a otros guerreros que podrían estar cerca. Se había encontrado a varios en el trayecto. Algunos deseaban el poder de los vientos, otros el del mar. Pero muy pocos querían hacer frente a Reyearth.

Se sabía que este era el más poderoso de todos. El que ingresara a las entrañas de la tierra, buscando la fuerza de las llamas, bien sabía que podría ser una de las últimas cosas que haría.

Reyearth lo escucharía. O eso pensaba el. Era cuestión de aguantar.

La enorme puerta ubicada al final de una elevación del camino estaba cerrada. El genio estrictamente no residía allí, pero podría establecer una comunicación con el mediante un hechizo de invocación. Latis conocía varios de estos hechizos, como el que hacía con su caballo mágico, pero nunca había intentado algo así con un genio, un ser con un poder muy superior. Si lo hacía incorrectamente, el genio podría tomarlo como una afrenta, un intento por controlarlo, siendo que lo único que deseaba era obtener información.

Sacó su espada del cinto y puso una rodilla sobre el suelo áspero. Dispuso toda su energía y su fuerza en el encantamiento, entretanto que trataba de abrir su corazón con sus intenciones.

Funcionó, pero no de la manera que él pensaba. La puerta abrió sus goznes con intempestiva fuerza y le lanzó hacia atrás con gran poder. No pudo resistir el embate y salió volando a estrellarse más adelante contra el piso.

- ¿Quien eres?! – inquirió una voz cavernosa, la voz del genio Reyearth.-

Latis se levantó como pudo. La descarga de aire caliente que procedía del interior del templo aún no había amainado lo suficiente.

- Mi nombre es Latis, vengo a pedir ayuda- comenzó el, casi gritando, pues el viento no dejaba que sus palabras se escucharan en el recinto-

- ¿Otro guerrero mas que desea llevar un genio?

La voz del ser se tornó muy alta para sus oídos. Escucharlo era doloroso.

Pero en esa ocasión, otra voz continuó con el interrogatorio, desde un punto más lejano. Una voz conocida, pero no amigable.

- Contéstale Latis!

¿Que hacía allí? No veía que tenía asuntos mas importantes? No era el momento oportuno. ¿No lo veía!?

- ¿Ráfaga? ¿Que haces acá? – le gritó con un tono de voz que indicaba claramente que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que estuviera interrumpiéndolo

- Acá mismo tu hermano intentó acabar con la guerrera mágica de fuego antes de que despertara el genio, y acá yo lo estaba esperando, para intentar que no matara a las tres chicas. Me sorprende que ahora estés acá, tratando de controlar el genio de la única guerrera que confió alguna vez en ti. Por eso te estoy esperando, al igual que lo hice con Zagato ¿Era solo un medio para llegar a esto? ¡Responde!

Suspiró con impaciencia. Ráfaga nunca había confiado en el. ¿Era porque era hermano de Zagato? ¿Es que acaso los fantasmas nunca dejarían de perseguirle?

El genio había guardado silencio. Parecía que la mención de la guerrera mágica lo había dejado a la expectativa.

- Demonios Ráfaga! ¿Acaso crees que si esa fuera mi intención habría esperado hasta ahora para venir hasta acá? Bien sabes lo que ocurrió con mi hermano, y el porqué estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Si crees que por mencionar alguna pelea que tuvo Zagato con Lucy es hacerme a mi alguna referencia de su maldad y la maldad que yo podría engendrar por el hecho de ser su hermano, estás muy equivocado.

- Lo único que se, es que no has estado muy dispuesto a que Céfiro esté en completa paz desde que el sistema del pilar fue revocado. Sé que has viajado a otros planetas, vas y vienes, dejas que algunos conflictos se tornen más graves de lo que podrían ser. ¿Te aburres Latis? ¿Ahora que quieres hacer?

No era muy dado a estar dando explicaciones, y menos a Ráfaga. Tal vez con su regreso había herido su orgullo. El hermano del que nunca pudo detener... había oído que Zagato le había impuesto un hechizo para controlarlo en aquel entonces.

Si, era cierto que se aburría. Pero de esta conversación. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- Tengo mis razones para venir hasta acá, pero no son las que estás pensando. Ahora te pido que me dejes solo. – dijo volteándose para poder dirigirse al genio-

- No me des la espalda Latis o te juro que te detendré- le amenazó con un gesto de impaciencia-

- Haz lo que quieras

Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Supuso que Ráfaga había ansiado el enfrentamiento. La verdad, el también. Estaba cansado de que desconfiaran. No podía evitar ser quien era. Parece que nunca le hubieran perdonado que partiera cuando ocurrió la tragedia de Esmeralda y Zagato.

El antiguo guarda de la princesa Esmeralda cargó con toda su potencia. Sabía que su espada era de temer, pero Ráfaga no tenía magia. Muy bien, por honor sería una pelea de fuerza.

Chocó su espada luminosa contra la de él. El golpe resonó por el recinto. Por un momento se tuvieron frente a frente, esperando cual de los dos aguantaba mejor el embate. Luego Latis se liberó. Ráfaga clavó su espada en el suelo y lanzó su ataque. Venía hacia él. Podía pararlo.

En el momento en que recibía el impacto con su espada al frente, el genio les envolvió en llamas a los dos. Su poder era tal, que soltaron sus espadas.

La cara de un león.. o tal vez un lobo cuyo rostro estaba hecho de llamas ardientes se les apareció. Reyearth había decidido intervenir.

- Cefirianos!- les dijo con tono adusto- díganme sus intenciones para convocarme o terminarán su disputa luego de pasar por mis llamas.

- Reyearth! – se dirigió Latis- vengo a solicitar sabiduría, para ayudar a la Guerrera mágica de otro mundo con la que una vez lucharon por la paz de Céfiro. Lucy, recuerda a Lucy?

El genio guardó silencio. Ráfaga estaba estupefacto. El poder de las flamas a su alrededor se hizo sofocante. Reyearth no estaba de buen humor después de haber tenido que sacar a unos cuantos hombres de su templo.

- La guerrera Mágica regresó a su mundo, ¿como puede solicitar ayuda para ella? – continuó el genio-

- Morirá – sentenció Latis- lo he visto. Debo evitarlo.

Reyearth nuevamente hizo una pausa. Le estaba escuchando. No podía perder su atención, así que continuó. Sus brazos ardían, debía aguantar, un poco más…

- Ustedes que utilizan portales para viajar entre dimensiones, ustedes que solo pueden luchar junto a guerreros del mundo místico. ¡Necesito me digan como viajo hacia aquel mundo!

Dicho esto, las llamas que los envolvían y quemaban, desaparecieron. Quedaron los dos sobre el piso.

- Eso era Latis?- Le preguntó Ráfaga- todo este tiempo, ¿era eso?

Le devolvió una mirada gélida.

El guardián parecía arrepentido.

Reyearth habló, su voz se había suavizado, pues ya podía oírlo sin que fuera un suplicio para su tímpano.

- Un Cefiriano no puede viajar al mundo místico utilizando el mismo portal que las Guerreras Mágicas. Ese portal sólo puede ser abierto si Céfiro está en peligro. Esa es su energía de apertura.

Lo había supuesto. Por eso no habían podido volver. No había necesidad de que las Guerreras mágicas volvieran a este mundo.

- ¿Hay otros portales? – Latis estaba impaciente-

- Si. Los hay. Céfiro y el mundo místico tienen un pacto antiguo. Solo guerreras del mundo místico pueden ayudar Céfiro en un momento de necesidad, es una deuda milenaria. Pero los portales que utilizaron una vez los Cefirianos, aún existen.

- Una deuda? –preguntó Ráfaga- ¿que es lo que quieres decir?

El genio continuó, sin prestar atención a la pregunta que le había formulado el guardián.

- Entre Céfiro y en el mundo místico hay múltiples portales que los comunican. Hace mucho se construyeron, con ayuda de los genios de Céfiro. Nosotros tres los utilizamos para venir acá. Cada uno posee una energía particular, y es diferente el uno del otro.

Estaba atónito. Acaso quería decir que…

- Solo un mago antiguo o un pilar puede abrir un portal desde Céfiro al mundo místico. Ya no hay pilares en Céfiro, y la mayoría de los magos fueron destruidos. Solo queda un mago antiguo en todo este planeta que puede abrir un portal así. Pero este mago necesita alimentar de energía el portal que esté tratando de abrir. Su precio es alto.

- Haré lo que tenga que hacer –agregó Latis- dónde esta el Mago.

- El mago está recluido, en la montaña central del bosque del silencio.

Recuerden, una vez se realice el viaje, la energía de ese portal se agotará y no podrán regresar por el mismo pasaje. Ya no hay seres en el mundo místico que puedan catalizar la energía para abrir el camino de vuelta desde ese punto. –siguió el genio- Es posible que sea un viaje sin regreso.

Reyearth desapareció con esta última frase. Latis ya tenía un nuevo objetivo en su camino. Había encontrado lo que había venido a buscar.

- Latis, debes perdonarme – dijo Ráfaga- no tenía idea de tus verdaderas intenciones

Paró, pues ya se encontraba saliendo del templo, se volteó solo un poco, como lo hacía cuando tenía prisa.

- Tuvimos destinos diferentes. No hay nada que perdonar.

* * *

**MAGO**

La realidad era un cristal extraño. Al principio se preguntaba si había estado loco. Antes y después. La diferencia radicaba en la aceptación, en las preguntas.

Se reía con frecuencia. Cualquier cosa podía ser delirante. Era un efecto del tiempo, suponía. Cuando se ha vivido mucho, o te deja de importar o te importa todo.

A él le importaba todo.

Los últimos sucesos habían sido increíbles. Lo había disfrutado desde su cómoda roca (_roca, roca roca roca.. cuantas rocas hay, uno, dos ,tres.. rojo verde azul_)

Era posible que su amor pudiera ser libre debido a ellos. Su hermosa inmortal.

Un insecto entró en la cueva. Aperitivos volando por todas partes (_jajajajajajaajajaja)_

Nadie lo sabía, **nadie **lo sabía. Era un buen momento.

Una vez fue muy poderoso, la mano derecha del pilar. Todos ellos, comparados, eran como ese insecto, aperitivos volando alrededor (_comámonos uno!)_

- Ardamos juntos! Ardamos juntos! – gritó a la oscuridad- tengo hambre Kendrah!

Abajo, en su prisión, en el abismo, Kendrah también lo sabía. Cerca, cerca.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, espero que el viaje hasta ahora haya sido interesante... como diría la prisionera del abismo. Se acerca...

Gracias por leer :D

* * *

**OSCURO**

Otra vez esa sensación.

Sentía que la seguían, de nuevo.

Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que Caleb le diera el maletín. Lo había guardado en lo profundo de su armario.

Por la forma en la que su compañero se lo había entregado, suponía que debía ser algo importante. Siguiendo un presentimiento, su habitación permanecía con llave todo el tiempo. Incluso cuando estaba dentro de ella.

Volteó la calle, esperando que fuera una tontería. Apresuró el paso y entró a una cafetería.

Se sentó en una de las mesas con sillas acolchadas y la mesera se acercó a tomar su pedido. Si debía estar allí, por lo menos podía pasar mejor el rato, así que…. ¡MALTEADA!

Una vez le sirvieron una enorme copa de aquel helado en forma líquida, con gotas de chocolate y su infaltable cereza, se dijo que todo eran imaginaciones suyas. ¡¿Quien podría estarla siguiendo!? Había estado bajo stress, y no había dormido bien… solo era eso.

Salió con tranquilidad y buscó la parada del autobús. Se paró al frente de la señal, mirando en la dirección de la avenida cuando de nuevo estaba allí… esa corazonada … le estaban observando.

Volteó, y esta vez los vio. O ellos querían que los viera. Dos hombres, mirando hacia su dirección.

En el futuro, debería confiar más en su instinto. _¿Y Ahora?_

Su autobús llegó y se subió rápidamente. Para su sorpresa ellos no le siguieron. Los vio desde su ventana. Se habían quedado allí.

Era una advertencia.

Llegó a su apartamento. Kim estaba en la cocina. Puso un extraño cuidado a sus movimientos, incluso la saludó con cordialidad. Lucy le saludó con una sonrisa que trataba de ser tranquilizadora, pero no lo logró. Por eso se fue directo a su cuarto.

Lo que iba a hacer estaba mal, muy mal, pero no podía seguir sin saber que era lo que contenía ese maletín. La única razón por la que se le ocurría que le estuvieran siguiendo era esa.

Abrió el armario, revolvió ropa, bolsos y zapatos. Por un segundo estaba temiendo que ya no estuviera cuando por fin lo encontró. Sin pensar mucho, buscó la cremallera. Tenía un pequeño candado. _Pinzas.. cortador…Donde están_. Revolcó de nuevo la habitación. Tenía un pequeño kit para arreglar cosas en su hogar. Tomó el cortafrío, pero solo le hacía muescas al metal. Adolorida de sus manos por la presión que había ejercido tratando de romper el aro del candado, tomó el maletín y lo sacudió de un lado para otro acercando su oído… pero no sonaba a nada concreto.

Frustrada, lo dejó a un lado. Saltó del susto cuando tocaron a su puerta.

- Lucy?

_Kim….?_

Lucy vio la sombra de sus zapatos por debajo de la puerta.

- Si, Kim, dime. – le respondió sin atrever a moverse-

- Que haces Lucy?

- ¿Qué hago?

- Si, tienes algo? Te vi pálida

- Estoy bien… solo algo cansada.

- Sal, he preparado algo de comer. Así tal vez te sientas mejor

_Kim, ¿preocupada por mí?_

Su yo antiguo , se alegró, y mucho. La gente después de todo no era mala, de pronto Kim se sentía igual de solitaria, tal vez a ella también le habían roto el corazón, quizás…

- Lucy, y.. has visto a Caleb estos días?

_Cuidado_

- ¿Caleb? –dijo un poco asustada-  
- Si si… ¿has hablado con él?

- No, no ha vuelto a la universidad, a pesar de que tenemos muchos trabajos pendientes –le contestó con precaución, midiendo cada palabra-

- Auhm.. bueno, cuando quieras, sales y hablamos.

- Si! – dijo tratando de parecer entusiasmada- ahora en un rato

Caleb le había advertido sobre Kim. ¿Por qué?

Guardó de nuevo el maletín, esta vez, poniendo más cuidado de cómo dejaba las cosas. El resto del día no salió de aquel cuarto.

Pasaron tres días sin novedad. Tanto, que bajó la guardia. Fue en el cuarto que todo se vino abajo.

* * *

**ENERGIA**

Se le había hecho eterno aquel pasadizo. Lo único que oía eran gotas de agua lejanas. La oscuridad tampoco ayudaba. A pesar de que iluminaba su camino con el destello de su espada, no veía más allá de unos dos metros.

La caverna era un laberinto. Tenía múltiples entradas y salidas. Un camino podría terminar en un abismo, otro en una pared, y otros, como el que había estado siguiendo, no terminaban.

Por fin vio una luz azulada hacia el final. Eso marcaba un cambio sustancial. Se dirigió hacia ella.

Cuando llegó al final del túnel, se extendió ante si un espacio enorme. Era una caverna dentro de la caverna. El risco sobre el que estaba era un punto elevado. Abajo corría un rio subterráneo, y del techo colgaban estalactitas. El río solo inundaba una parte de lo que parecía un pequeño valle de roca volcánica. De algún sitio se filtraba la luz, que reflejado en los cristales del "cielo" resultaban en los visos azulados que había visto. A simple vista parecía un lugar hermoso, pero pudo sentir un aura que rodeaba todo el lugar. Una presencia muy fuerte, intimidante, pero no podría descifrar si era benigna o no.

Bajó de un salto hacia una piedra que se encontraba más cerca del risco, que estaba en el centro de aquel rio. Una vez estuvo de pie sobre la roca, notó que el agua tenía un aspecto extraño. No era agua… era una sustancia verdosa. Su instinto le dijo que no debía tocar aquel líquido, y saltó hacia la orilla.

La presencia era más fuerte en ese punto. Así que no valía de nada esconderse.

- Mago! –gritó- Se que estás acá.

Una risa aguda hizo eco en el recinto, y escuchó su voz. No parecía una voz humana.

- Así que ha venido a verme… el poderoso espadachín mágico

Se rió una vez más.

- Rojo, verde, azul y ahora… PLATEADO! Que trae al espadachín a esta morada olvidada de Céfiro?

- Sal de tu escondite!

La voz cambió de tono, se hizo grave, amenazante

- Este es MI REINO. Acá nadie me da ORDENES Señor Plateado. Más cuando necesitan de mi ayuda.

- Cómo sabe que..

Su pregunta se interrumpió por un ruido estremecedor. Una ola verde procedente del rio a sus espaldas fue a chocar contra el. Latis sacó su espada del cinto y pudo repeler el ataque del líquido, que se partió en dos como si fuera una sola entidad. El líquido regresó a la corriente como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Volteó, aún con la espada brillando, vio al responsable del ataque frente a él, a solo unos metros.

Era un ser extraño. Si, tenía forma humana, en el fondo, Latis presentía que lo había sido alguna vez, pero su energía, ya no era como la de otros en Céfiro. Cabello azulado oscuro, ojos rojos como el destello de Reyearth. Vestía un trapo gris, sin ninguna armadura o corona, una túnica desgastada y marchita que otrora había sido muy lujosa… que guardaba una apariencia cercana a la túnica de su hermano muerto. Se sostenía de pie muy recto y lo miraba con un brillo en sus pupilas que lo hacían permanecer alerta ante sus movimientos.

- Plateado, tienes un juguete muy bonito, muy útil – su voz había vuelto a ser un grado mas alto-

- Es usted el mago antiguo? ¿El único que puede abrir portales hacia el mundo místico?

- Mira! El viento acaba de cambiar! –pronunció señalando un punto hacia el cielo- podemos aprovecharlo. Sabes Plateado? Sin oxigeno no hay llamas. Eso es alquimia.

Latis lo miró intrigado. Este ser estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Era el único que podría abrir portales, pero estaba desquiciado.

- Puede abrir portales? - preguntó de nuevo-

- ¡Sabía que algún día sería útil! – le dijo abriendo de forma desmesurada aquellos ojos rojos, abriendo sus largos brazos- y vendrán a mi implorando ayuda! Cada mil años es buen conteo, buen conteo, uno dos tres, rojo verde azul y PLATEADO! – grito emocionado, dando puños al aire-

Mas luego se calmó, y su voz se hizo grave, solemne. Sus ojos cambiaron y le vieron astutamente

- Latis, hermano de Zagato, dejémoslo ahí, no hablemos de tragedias, ¿verdad? único espadachín mágico de Céfiro, aquel que tiene el poder del trueno. Si, puedo abrir portales. Si, puedo abrir portales. ¿A donde quieres viajar? Tendrás que pagar un precio. Un portal no se hace de la nada.

Latis no podía creerlo. Sabía exactamente quien era. _¿Cómo podía saberlo?_

- No me veas así. No es ningún poder extraño. Es solo el poder de la observación. Debes entender que debo ocupar mi tiempo en algo…tengo mucho.

- ¿Cómo puede observarnos? ¿Como sabe quien era mi hermano?

- Esa no es la pregunta que venías a hacerme… o si Latis? Estás perdiendo el tiempo. Escucha los segundos correr. –murmuró colocando una mano sobre su oreja derecha-

No quería confiar tanto a este ser. Pero no tenía muchas opciones. Debía salvarla. Si la perdía, se perdía el.

- Necesito viajar al mundo místico, el mundo de donde provienen las Guerreras Mágicas.

- LA LEYENDA! LA LEYENDA DE LAS GUERRERAS MÁGICAS! –el mago soltó una risa chillona- toda una HERMOSURA no?, siguen trayendo gente de ese mundo eh? Para que maten pilares, que bonito, que triiiiste. Dime Latis, ¿vas a tomar justicia por tu hermano enamorado?

_¿Como sabe TANTO!?  
_

- No. Estoy buscando una guerrera mágica.

- Eh? Rojo, verde, azul..? – preguntó el mago, contando con sus dedos- uno dos o tres?

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Bah. ¡Cual guerrera buscas.. La del poder del fuego, del viento o del agua?

- Del fuego- respondió con desconfianza-

- Ma-ra-vi-llo-so. Bueno, me gustaba mas la idea de venganza… pero siempre es lo mismo no? Una mujer, una mujer…ahhh siempre es lo mismo. Y Fuego! Claro, tenía que ser de Fuego. Exquisito, increíble. – el mago estaba embelesado, y reía con ganas-

- Si puede abrirlo, hágalo ahora. – ordenó Latis-

- No he dicho mi precio, Plateado.

- Nómbrelo

- Los túneles ya están creados. Hay que darles combustible.¿ Sabes lo que es combustible? No no no, eso es una cosa de terrícolas. Hay que darle energía. La energía de este mundo es la fuerza de voluntad, que se vuelve magia, que nuevamente se nutre de voluntad. Tenemos fuerza de voluntad? SIIII CLARO, si es el único espadachín mágico de Céfiro.. debería inclinarme? Necesitamos tu magia, tu poder, toda tu voluntad, Entrégame toda tu energía, alimenta el portal. Hay que tener cuidado de que no mueras.. hace tiempo que no practico… los accidentes pasan.

- No moriré, y usted abrirá ese portal

- ¡Que resolución! Maravilloso, maravilloso, perfecto. Pero… hay muchos portales. De donde es tu guerrera Magica Latis?

- ¿De donde? No comprendo

- Vamos vamos, es que nunca hablaron?! Que seres estos Cefirianos!… ¿de que portal proviene tu guerrera? Hay varios, te puedo enviar a las tierras celtas, o al África, o mas exótico! El mundo místico es enorme! Plagado de humanos! ¡Podrías durar años buscándola! Debes saber el portal correcto.

Buscó en su mente. No lo sabía. No lo sabía.

- Bueno, bueno… esto se puede solucionar, no desesperes. Si hacemos las cuentas correctas… podemos acertar, uno dos tres, rojo, verde y azul. Ah si, pero eso tiene un precio adicional. Yo capitalista? Jamás! – el mago rió de nuevo-

- ¿Y cual es ese precio?

- Hummm hummm que podrías darme….humm.

El mago movía su mano por todo su rostro, como si lo estuviera pensando en realidad. Latis no le creía nada a esa parodia. Debajo de esa apariencia desquiciada había un ser inteligente, que había planeado toda esta actuación.

Finalmente, lo dijo. Esperaba que lo dijera.

- Tu espada – dijo con voz maligna- tu espada.

- Mi espada es especial. Nadie más que yo puede usarla.

- Que orgullo! Señor plateado.. nadie quiere blandir su espada

- Para que la quiere?

- Humm es brillante.

- No es verdad. Tiene otro propósito en mente.

- Para que la quiera es asunto mío, y tu, Plateado, estas en desventaja. Te enviaré al mundo místico al primer portal que abra, sin importar si estas cerca o no de tu guerrera, y _voila!_ Buena suerte buscándola en la selva!

No tenía opción. El mago era un peligro potencial. Sin embargo, había estado en Céfiro por mucho tiempo según lo que le había dicho Reyearth. ¿Con su espada podría cambiar su situación? Si ponía en riesgo a Céfiro, sin estar para defenderlo…

Lucy

Lucy

Recordó su visión. Sus ojos vidriosos. Sangre.

Lucy

- Acepto. Abra el portal.

**6:30 AM**

Era muy tarde. ¿Dónde estaba su celular? Cuando se cansó de bullir en el interior de sus cajones, sacó todo de su mesa de noche, de sus bolsos y desperdigó sus contenidos sobre la cama. Pero no lo encontró ¿Dónde estaba?

No podía perder el autobús de las 7, de modo que decidió que lo buscaría a su regreso.

Acaba de salir de su asignatura de "evolución". Eran las 9:30 de la mañana. Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando la abordó un hombre alto, de ojos marrones.

- Eres Lucy, verdad? Sigue caminando, como si no pasara nada.

Sintió un escalofrío por su espalda, pero siguió caminando como le indicaba el hombre.

- Soy hermano de Caleb. Me dice que te entregó un maletín al lado de tu árbol hace un tiempo. Te dijo que lo guardaras muy bien, y que lo escondieras de Kim. Ese día debías dejar el libro gordo en el casillero, pues no te cabían las dos cosas en tu mochila.

Le estaba diciendo todo eso, para asegurarse de que era enviado de Caleb. Se sintió en medio de un lio grande. Si tenía tantas precauciones, por algo debía ser.

- Si.. si –afirmó ella en un susurro-

- Es hora de que me lo entregues. Caleb no puede venir por él. Encuéntrame en la cafetería "Boulevard" a la 11:30 am. Lleva el maletín.

Dicho esto se apartó de su lado y se mezcló con el bullicio.


	6. Chapter 6

**11:30**

Durante todo el trayecto sus nervios habían permanecido a flor de piel. Cualquier cosa le hacía estar alerta. Un perro ladrando, una mirada de un transeúnte, la disposición de las personas en el metro. Todo podría ser una señal. Todo era amenazante, oscuro.

Llegó muy puntual. Se sentó con su mochila, abrazándola en una mesa apartada. Miraba su reloj constantemente. Tenía muchas ganas de seguir con su rutinaria vida sin ese maletín en su poder. Y ya había tomado una decisión, se cambiaria de apartamento después de que todo esto terminara. No quería nada que ver con Kim, Caleb, Orville. Ninguno de ellos.

Si al menos supiera que tenía dentro…

Había pensado ir a la policía. Pero aún creía que la estaban siguiendo, y no creía que pudiera alcanzar a llegar, no sin que se dieran cuenta. Lo mejor era entregar ese entuerto, y si corría con suerte, se olvidarían de ella.

El mismo hombre que le había hablado en la universidad apareció por la puerta frontal. Hizo un ademán muy amigable hacia donde se encontraba ella, como si se conocieran desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Su sonrisa se dilató cuando estuvo al frente, sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

- Lo tienes? Te han seguido?

- Yo.. no lo creo.

- Déjame ver el contenido de tu morral, como si me estuvieras mostrando algo dentro.

Ella hizo lo que le indicaba. Acto seguido, sacó maletín y lo guardó en su maleta de ejecutivo.

- Adiós Lucy. Presta mucha atención, que no te sigan. Quédate acá un tiempo, pide algo y luego sal. Caleb dice gracias.

Luego se levantó y salió de la cafetería.

Vio como se alejaba por la calle por la ventana, luego cruzó la acera, hacia un callejón y desapareció.

Por fin, se había terminado. Se quedaría un rato, como le había dicho.

A las 12:00 salió de la cafetería. Debería ir a arreglar sus cosas, mirar que podía empacar. Si temporalmente tenía que volver a su casa con sus hermanos, lo haría durante un tiempo, aunque vivir allá ya no le gustaba mucho. Le gustaba su independencia.

No se dio cuenta que había tomado el mismo camino que el hombre que había visto salir poco tiempo atrás hasta cuando pasó al lado del callejón, y algo le llamó la atención. Sonaba como un quejido. ¿Un animal herido?

Volteó hacia el sonido.

Era un hombre. Se arrastraba por el suelo al lado de una alcantarilla. Chorreaba sangre. Su cara estaba estropeada por la suciedad… pero era…

_Es el hermano de Caleb_

El pánico le sobrevino como una oleada. Escuchó voces al fondo del callejón.

El hombre había dejado de arrastrarse, y de producir sonidos. Se había quedado quieto.

_Corre!_

Pero no pudo, porque entre las voces, estaba la de Caleb, y tenía un tono de súplica.

Sus amigas siempre le dijeron que su preocupación por los demás era casi _demasiado. _Ese día comprobaría que sí.

Estupidez o no, se adentró en el callejón.

Avanzó unos pasos. El callejón terminaba en línea recta, pero había una boquilla a su derecha, que conectaba con un espacio cerrado del tamaño de su propio apartamento. Se asomó solo un poco por la esquina y se agachó.

Ahí estaban. Era Orville, con otros dos hombres… y Caleb, en el suelo, arrodillado en frente a Orville, que se paraba con suficiencia descansando sobre un pie y con los brazos cruzados.

Uno de los hombres, a la derecha de Orville, acababa de incorporarse, como si hubiera estado hablando con Caleb a su mismo nivel…

- No! No lo tengo! – suplicaba la voz-

_Oh Caleb…_

- A tu hermano lo dejamos arrastrándose, en el callejón, para que tuviera una muerte lenta… porque no nos dijo nada. ¿Quieres seguir su misma suerte?- preguntó Orville-

- Él lo tenía, el lo tenía, iba a verme.

- NO LO TENIA! Vamos Caleb, donde lo tienes? Ella nos dijo que era posible que lo tuviera tu compañera de laboratorio, esa chica, Lucy. ¿Es verdad?

_No , no no no no les dig.._

- Si lo dijo es para salvar su propio pellejo! De ella fue la idea, de ella! Desde un principio, ella planeó todo, ella dijo que debíamos aprovecharnos de la entrega del dinero, que lo tenía controlado, que podíamos irnos! Ella dijo que lo guardara! Pero luego… todo se descontroló.

- Aprovechándose del negocio no? – dijo Orville- Con que esas tenemos. O sea que cargas con varios muertos Caleb, pues los desgraciados si habían pagado, solo que le pagaron a los recolectores que no debían.

Le asestó una patada en el rostro con furia, que lo dejó tendido. Uno de los hombres se le acercó a Orville y le dijo algo al oído. Este asintió solemnemente.

- Gracias por la información niño. Ya no se puede confiar en nadie. Malditos traidores! Y después de que te acepté como miembro porque pensaba que eras fiel, leal.. y la estúpida de Kim, pensar que podía engañarme..

Orville sacó un cuchillo de su bota. Y sin decir nada mas… apuñaló a Caleb por la espalda. Lucy no se quedó a ver después de que eso. Trató de irse lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible. Con el corazón en la mano, al pasar cerca del cuerpo inerte del hermano de Caleb, le pareció ver un bulto escondido tras unas bolsas de basura, pero no paró a averiguar que era. Debía irse inmediatamente. ¿Aun tendría tiempo? Estaba relativamente cerca de su departamento. Debía tomar dinero e irse, tomar un tren.

Podría ser un error, pero si iba al gimnasio de Kendo… sus hermanos, su familia. No quería que se vieran involucrados. Y solo tenía lo suficiente para un pasaje de metro.

Sin pensar nada más, corrió hacia su apartamento.

Su reloj marcaba las 12:30 pm

* * *

**ENTREGA**

El mago estaba hilarante luego de que aceptara el trato. Si no lo hubiera necesitado, hace rato le hubiera gustado destruirlo.

Hizo lo que pidió. Dejó su espada recostada sobre una de las piedras.

Tomó la bolsa que había llevado consigo, llena de los artefactos que le serían útiles en el mundo místico, y se dirigió hacia el centro del pequeño valle. El mago estaba ahí, con una vara, haciendo extraños surcos en la arena. Y hablaba solo.

- Veamos… las últimas….fueron…de acá, -dijo colocando un punto en la arena. … así que si trazamos una línea… esto da…. Japón! Japón! –le volteó a mirar con aquellos ojos rojos brillantes- Japón, Plateado! O sea que llegaron por el …cuatro… por lo que debemos enviarte.. al nueve!

No entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía, pero esperaba que hubiera hecho bien las cuentas y que fuera sincero. No entendía porque quería ayudarle, lo que le consternaba. No era una criatura que no quisiera algo a cambio de toda transacción. Algo le decía que no era suficiente pago su espada y su energía para este sujeto. Había otro propósito ¿Qué interés tenía en enviarlo al mundo místico? Su intuición le decía que debía avisarle a GuruCleb, pero había tratado y algo lo bloqueaba.

- Nueveeeee! No es el ocho de la suerte, pero el nueve está bien. Su energía es adecuada con tu poder. ¡Podemos abrirlo! Plateado, acércate. Y no me bloquees.

Latis avanzó dos pasos, y advirtió como el río a sus espaldas otra vez cobraba vida.

_No me bloquees, había dicho. Era fácil decirlo_

La ola se le vino encima. Luchó contra su entrenamiento para no responder. El líquido verde le envolvió. Era denso y no podía respirar. No podía morir, no.

- Tranquilízate Plateado, no morirás – escuchó en su mente al mago- entrégame tu poder, deja que fluya por tus venas!

Latis se concentró, dejando de lado su sensación de asfixia inminente. El líquido comenzó a brillar. Acto seguido empezó a entrar en el por su nariz, por sus ojos, por su boca, por sus poros. Se ahogaba, su piel quería estallar. Era como si le aplastaran vivo.

El líquido buscó y recabó cada partícula de su ser, y luego, con su poder, salió de su cuerpo. En el suelo, Latis pudo ver como el líquido formaba un círculo en el aire, encima de él girando a altas revoluciones. El mago reía y agitaba sus brazos hacia arriba, hacia el círculo. Sus manos brillaron y formaron una esfera azul que dirigió con potencia hacia el círculo verdoso, y se estrelló contra el liquido, volviéndolo negro. El aire se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Se había abierto el portal.

Despertó con el eco de la risa del mago

Pero ya no estaba en Céfiro.

* * *

**1:00 PM**

Entró corriendo al apartamento, y echó llave. Fue directo a su habitación. Buscó su alcancía, y su caja de madera donde guardaba sus ahorros, pero … No estaban. Recordó su celular. Tampoco lo había encontrado esta mañana. Se lo habían quitado, no querían que avisara a nadie, y que no tuviera la posibilidad de escapar. Kim, seguramente había sido ella.

Escuchó la puerta principal, estaban abriendo la cerradura. Pero no la estaban forzando…tenían una llave.

* * *

**LOCALIZADOR**

Se encontraba en medio de un jardín. El silencio reinaba en la atmósfera.

El mago le había dicho que el mundo místico estaba plagado de humanos. Pero aquello estaba desierto. Esperaba que se encontrara en el lugar correcto.

Vio su bolsa tirada unos metros adelante. Muy bien.

Sacó de ella lo que Geo nombraba como "localizador". Recordaba muy bien la conversación que habían tenido.

_- ¿Es posible fabricar un dispositivo que pueda ubicar algo que posea magia de Céfiro? – le había preguntado sin dilación-_

_- Nosotros tenemos unos localizadores, que utilizamos normalmente. Estos dispositivos encuentran puntos altos de energía, como el que usó Águila para encontrar el cuarto de la corona. – respondió Geo-_

_- Y puede ser filtrado… para que encuentre energía específicamente de Céfiro?_

_Geo se quedó pensativo. Al momento, llamó por el intercomunicador que tenía en su escritorio._

_- Zaz! Ven acá por favor_

_Zaz entró al momento, sonrió al ver a su antiguo amigo._

_- Para que soy bueno! Que gusto verte Latis_

_- Zaz, crees que podamos hacer que un localizador encuentre la magia exclusiva de Céfiro?_

_- Humm pues cuando estuvimos experimentando en convertir la magia en energía, para la reconstrucción de Autozam, experimentamos bastante y estudiamos a fondo los componentes vitales de esa magia. Su campo es parecido al K4z, en una longitud de onda diferente…_

_- ¿Es posible? - le dijo Geo abriendo los ojos, sin paciencia para los detalles técnicos-_

_- Si! Claro que si!_

Esperaba que funcionara. Todo dependía de eso.

La pantalla mostraba un débil punto, muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

* * *

**1:45 PM**

Atrapada

* * *

**TOKIO**

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando al salir del complejo donde estaba, todo su entorno cambiaba. Había alcanzado a ver un letrero con el nombre "Palacio Imperial Koyko" al pasar corriendo por la entrada.

Grandes estructuras, caminos de piedra gris por los que andaban máquinas y gente, gente con extrañas vestiduras por todo lado.

A donde el portal lo había conducido era un oasis comparado con el bullicio de esta ciudad.

Aún estaba muy lejos del punto que indicaba la supuesta ubicación de Lucy. Pero, en ese instante… se comenzó a mover, muy rápido para no estar siendo transportada en algo.

Debía darse prisa. Se le había acabado el tiempo.

* * *

**LUCY!**

Era de madrugada. Aún estaba oscuro. Pero no podía dormir. Tenía miedo, pero no por ella.

Lucy. Estaba en peligro.

Anaís se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres. Debía decirles que hoy mismo tomaba un vuelo a Tokio.

Eran casi las 12 pm, pero hacía una media hora daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama. La sensación se había vuelto casi ineludible. Era igual que hacía 8 años.

Lucy!

Marina levantó el teléfono y llamó a portería.


	7. Chapter 7

****Debo decir que este proceso no fue lineal. Este Capitulo lo escribí hace dos semanas, al igual que el que le sigue. Fue la razón, el núcleo del asunto. Por fin esta noche logré "empatar" los acontecimientos, y por eso... acá está.

****Espero les guste.

Gracias por leer :D

* * *

**BLANCO**

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó exactamente. Se sentía agotada cuando llegaron a donde quiera que la hubieran llevado.

Bajaron del auto rápidamente y escuchó como cerraban una puerta metálica, al parecer pesada.

Sus pies tropezaban con piedritas en el suelo, por lo creía estaba en una bodega, o algún sitio que tuviera piso en tierra.

Se adentraron en la edificación y bajaron por unas escaleras. Parecía que bajaban a un sótano. El aire olía a cigarrillos.

La sentaron casi tumbándola encima de una silla metálica. Le ataron las pantorrillas y las muñecas con unos lazos los cuales no dejaban mucho espacio. Si antes tenía los sentidos embotados, ahora estaba trataba nuevamente de pensar alguna forma de escaparse, por lo que ponía atención a todo a su alrededor.

El mundo era aún negro. No le habían quitado el trapo negro aún. Escuchó a Orville hablando a lo lejos, a intervalos.

- Si –decía- la tenemos.

No, aún no.

Sí señor, se lo diré tan pronto la interrogue.

No señor, no se preocupe.

Orville entonces respondía ante alguien más.

Luego escuchó cómo se cerraba una puerta, y unos pasos que bajaban, acercándose a ella.

- Chica, la verdad esto no me gusta nada – empezó con voz lenta-

Era Camile. Le pasaron escalofríos por la espalda.

- Entonces no lo haga –dijo ella-

- Eso es imposible, lo sabe.

- Quíteme entonces la venda – espeto ella-

- No por ahora –sentenció Camile-

Se hizo el silencio. Lucy se concentró. Debía sentir sus movimientos antes de que vinieran. ¿Podría hacerlo?

- Necesito que me digas donde está el maletín.

- Yo no lo tengo – dijo con la voz mas calmada que pudo- debe creerme. Lo entregué.

- Por favor, soy mucho mas listo que eso.

Ahí iba, le iba a golpear el rostro. Una ligera ráfaga de aire precedía al impacto. Casi podía ver como se acercaba desde la derecha. Antes del impacto bajó su cabeza. El brazo de Camile pasó de largo.

- Quee? ¿Que demonios!? – decía mientras perdía un poco el equilibrio por la fuerza del impacto perdido-

Lucy aguardó, dependía de sus oídos completamente. Supo que iba a pasar, pero esta vez no podría evitarlo.

Camile le asestó una patada a las patas de la silla, y la empujó hacia adelante, haciéndola caer de bruces al piso con todo y silla. El impacto fue muy doloroso. Pero sin embargo, no gritó. Solo apretó sus dientes.

La levantó de nuevo con fuerza.

- Dime donde esta, y te ahorraras mucho sufrimiento – le dijo casi con dulzura-

- Ya se lo dije, no lo tengo, no lo tomé, lo devolví.

Camile le arrancó la venda de los ojos de un solo tirón, llevándose parte de su cabello con el. No pudo evitarlo, y gritó de dolor.

- Mira, mira, chica.

Le mostró un cuchillo de hoja larga directamente sobre los ojos. Lo había sabido desde que lo había visto. Le rodeaba una energía negra, de maldad. Este hombre no era de rodeos. Iría directamente al grano (o a la carne) para lograr lo que quería. Lágrimas de rabia le brotaron de los ojos, del dolor y sobre todo, de su propia impotencia.

- Ahora estas llorando. ¡Llora, todo lo que quieras, pero primero dime donde escondiste el maldito maletín!

- Ya se lo dije! No lo tengo, no lo tengo, no lo tengo! –gritó con desesperación-

Camile solo negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera regañando a un crio por su mala conducta. Con mucha calma, se colocó detrás de la silla y le agarró por el cabello con suficiente fuerza para arrancarle la cabeza de un solo tirón, sentía que le arrancaba el cuero cabelludo. Con el cuchillo en la otra mano, se lo acercó a la cara.

- Será una pena. A Siro no le gustará que te dañe el rostro, pero, los planes de él son muy diferentes a los míos o a los del jefe.

Comenzó a hacerle un surco en su mejilla, clavándole la hoja. La sangre le rodeaba la mandíbula. Se detuvo por un momento y sin decir una palabra, bajó el cuchillo muy cerca a su cuello, y encontró la cadena de donde colgaba el amuleto.

- Bonito! ¡Le encantará a la novia del jefe!

- NO! – gritó Lucy-

Camile paró un segundo y sopesó lo que había oído.

- Así que este es algo valioso… muy bien, pues veámoslo! – dijo animadamente mientras sacaba el collar de su pecho con el cuchillo-

Lucy respiraba rápidamente, no quería que lo tocara.

La rabia la llenó de súbito y una antigua fuerza comenzó a fluir por sus venas. De pronto, todos sus sentidos se afinaron y pudo sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa. Supo que era real, que la magia estaba allí con ella.

Camile estaba sacando el collar por su cabeza cuando de pronto, el amuleto comenzó a brillar, despidiendo de si un color rojizo. Aunque el seguía detrás suyo, la soltó y pudo percibir como retrocedía un paso. Camile soltó su amuleto. ¿También lo veía, veía el resplandor?

Percibió que de su ser emanaba una corriente de energía. El amuleto siguió brillando y la ráfaga alcanzó a un Camile desorientado detrás de si que comenzó a gritar. El cuchillo cayó al suelo, y las ataduras de sus muñecas se hicieron polvo.

Una vez libres sus manos, se agachó para desatar sus tobillos y las cuerdas en la cintura que la mantenían atada a la silla. Pero mientras lo hacía escuchaba al hombre, que estaba dando tumbos por la habitación mientras aullaba. Tenía las manos sobre su rostro, y aunque sus ropas no parecían quemadas, ni la piel que alcanzaba a verle se veía magullada o con heridas, Camile parecía poseído, como si lo estuvieran quemando en una hoguera invisible. Sintió lástima por él.

Terminó de liberarse, tratando de no escuchar los quejidos de Camile, y se levantó para huir. Aún no estaba a salvo, y por alguna razón creía que la magia que había utilizado podría no estar disponible la próxima vez que la necesitara.

Subió por las escaleras sigilosamente. Parecía que estuviera en el sótano de una casa. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero afortunadamente sin seguro.

Giró la perilla con mucho cuidado de no hacer tanto ruido. Ya no se escuchaba a Camile gritar. Quizás se había desmayado. Eso esperaba.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, solo un poco para ver que había del otro lado. Más escaleras y un pasaje amplio. No había nadie allí. Al fondo veía luz, luz de día.

No había más alternativa sino seguir subiendo, aunque ese corredor se veía largo, y podría ser descubierta en cualquier momento por el que se asomara desde arriba. Decidió que no podía hacer nada para evitar algo así, y que de igual manera no podía quedarse allí parada, así que inició el ascenso.

Cada paso que daba estaba lleno de tensión y mantenía su mirada hacia el fondo, en espera de que alguien diera la alerta. Pero no fue así. Logró subir ese largo trecho y su cabeza quedó justo a ras de un piso sin cementar. Estaba en una especie de hoyo, de cantera que habían creado para ocultar mercancías (o personas) y para que nadie escuchara lo que ocurría allá abajo. Se asomó un poco y vio a varios hombres un tanto lejos, como a unos 5 metros de si, conversando a sus espaldas. A su derecha habían varios autos parqueados, de distintas clases, y entre los autos, más personas, estimaba unos 8, entre ellos, cinco mujeres.

A sus espaldas había una pared –afortunadamente-. Así que solo debería preocuparse por lo que tenía adelante.

El espacio era muy amplio. Había estado en lo cierto, estaba en una especie de bodega enorme, pero el problema era que no sería fácil pasar desapercibida, pues era un espacio abierto. Dependía completamente de que pudiera alcanzar los autos a su derecha, y que esas personas no se dieran cuenta de ello. ¿Cómo debería actuar? Si al menos estuviera segura que su magia funcionaría, sería más sencillo, pero podía sentir en su corazón que no tenía en este momento ningún poder mágico.

Salió del agujero rápidamente, cuidando de mantenerse agachada, y se dirigió hacia los autos. Nadie volteó a mirar hacia ella, y pudo esconderse detrás de un sedan azul. Las personas que estaban cerca comenzaron a moverse hacia donde se encontraba. Una mujer de camisa a cuadros iba directamente hacia el sedan. Sin mucho que pensar, se metió debajo, aguardando el momento para deslizarse hacia el siguiente en la fila y poder evadirlos.

Desde su posición podía escuchar lo que decían, algo acerca de un hombre llamado Hiro, el cual no había pagado la cuota requerida de ese mes, y al cual iban a hacerle una visita. ¿Cuántas personas tendrían deudas no pagas que serían saldadas con muerte?

Debajo del auto se arrastró para mantenerse en el centro. Trataba de imaginarse que haría cuando el motor del auto se pusiera en marcha cuando escuchó como alguien corría apresuradamente llamando a Orville.

- Orville! Orville! ¡La chica ha escapado! - gritaba una voz juvenil-

Tenía que moverse ahora mismo. Con suerte, las personas que estaban a su izquierda, prestas a abordar el vehículo, distraídas con la gritería, no la notarían mientras se movía. Clavó sus dedos en el piso polvoriento para impulsarse hacia un lado y asomarse por la derecha. Rodó sobre su costado y noto como se arañaban sus rodillas aún bajo sus jeans. Escuchaba como los hombres se estaban movilizando, como Orville gritaba órdenes. Vio fugazmente como sacaban a un Camile maltrecho del agujero entre dos tipos mientras se escondía debajo del segundo auto.

Estaba moviéndose para seguir hacia el siguiente cuando una mano le agarró de la pantorrilla.

La sorpresa no la dejó reaccionar y lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de aferrarse al piso mientras la mano le jalaba hacia afuera de la protectora oscuridad. Como un cliché, dejo surcos de sus dedos en una amplia extensión. Trató de dar patadas, pero afuera la esperaban otras manos que la inmovilizaron contra el suelo, que levantó partículas de arena que le cerraron la garganta y le obligaron a toser en contra de su voluntad.

Le levantaron en vilo con facilidad y sin misericordia le arrastraron hacia donde estaba el jefe.

Orville la esperaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con una expresión sombría en el rostro. Ella lo miró sin miedo alguno directamente a los ojos.

- Lucy Lucy… has resultado un hueso duro de roer, ¿cómo te las arreglaste para dejar a Camile en ese estado? Tendremos que ponerte cadenas como a un perro fiero.

Los hombres que la habían apresado la lanzaron contra el suelo delante de Orville. El golpe fue muy duro y lo recibió en plena mandíbula. Los ojos le escocieron por el polvo que había levantado su caída.

- Me estoy cansando de este jueguito, tal vez no nos hemos hecho entender lo suficiente. Necesitas un estimulo mejor. Kim me había contado que tienes una familia numerosa, tres hermanos verdad? Muy hábiles para el kendo, pero… serán igual de hábiles con una pistola sobre la frente?

- Si te atreves a hacerles algo a mis hermanos…. –dijo desde el suelo, tratando de incorporarse con sus manos arañadas-

- ¿Que?.. dime, ¿que vas a hacer? Deberías preocuparte más por ti, señorita. Podemos hacer que esperes a tus hermanos aquí de mil formas, Lucy y todas ellas… incómodas. Deberías decirnos donde esta el maletín, y así todo sería mas sencillo.

Se levantó de un solo impulso e intentó derribarlo, pero los hombres a su lado previeron sus intenciones y la redujeron de nuevo. Uno de ellos dejó su pie encima de su espalda para que no se pudiera incorporar. El tacón de su zapato le presionaba la columna dolorosamente y sentía el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

Orville sacó su cuchillo. Aunque llevaba una pistola al cinto, parecía disfrutar más de aquel instrumento como medida de presión. En eso se parecía a Camile. Pero Orville claramente era menos paciente. Hizo una seña, y el pie se retiró de su espalda. El cabello blanco se le vino hacia la cara mientras le tomaba por el cuello y la incorporaba mientras le apretaba la garganta con una mano. En la otra sostenía la afilada herramienta. Lucy se arrodilló mientras trataba de separar aquella mano nudosa de su cuello. Parecía que Orville estaba al borde de un delirio… temblaba ligeramente. A pesar de tener órdenes quería simplemente terminar todo aquello. En sus ojos veía como buscaba un punto de su cuerpo donde hundir el cuchillo sin causar "tanto" daño. Ahí se dio cuenta: Orville estaba disfrutando esto!... y si seguía así…

Aquel cabello blanco parecía tragársela viva… Veía cada vez mas borroso… blanco, blanco, blanco…. estaba perdiendo el sentido, le faltaba el aire… estaba cansada y no quería ver aquellos ojos enloquecidos, no quería conocer donde finalmente le enterraría aquel puñal. ¿Terminaría todo de esta forma? ¿Después de todo, después de Céfiro, moriría acá, a manos de este psicópata? Mas y más blanco… en el blanco habría paz, en el blanco estaría en Céfiro para siempre, y ya no habría mas espera ni sufrimiento.

Blanco

.

.

.

Blanco

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola de nuevo! Gracias por esos hermosos reviews! _

_Este capitulo..._  
_Adoro este capitulo._  
_El aparte TODO está completamente inspirado en una canción llamada "ET" de Katy Perry ft. Kanye West, la cual "escuché" realmente hace unas tres semanas... y de ahí ..salió este embrollo._  
_Si ven la letra...jejeje... no les digo mas... bueno, omitan al rapero (... en algunas cosas...)_  
_Gracias, sin su apoyo esta historia no hubiera pasado del primer capitulo.. y hubiera quedado olvidada, como muchas otras._

* * *

**ESPADA**

El plateado se había ido. _Adiooooooos_

No tenía por qué haberlo transportado a donde él quería. La verdad lo único que deseaba era aquella espada y que se largara de una vez, fuera a donde fuera. Había llegado a él fortuitamente (_no, no hay nada fortuito… ¿vamos a empezar de nuevo? Que no existe el destino! Que SIIII, Que NO!, Que SI..)_

_CÁLLATE__!_

Hubiera sido muy interesante lanzarlo en medio del océano Atlántico. (_Como un_ _pezcadiito dorado en una gran pecera.. no, es plateado! jajajajaaja_)

Pero precisamente Plateado estaba buscando a la guerrera de fuego. Hubiera dicho cualquier otra cosa.. y _plaff: good bye, so long_

Todos eran iguales. Se atragantaban en su suficiencia y en su orgullo. Desconocían todo, todo.

Miró la espada, recostada en la piedra donde le había dicho que la dejara. ¡Cómo disfrutaría de esto! Habían puesto _taaanto _empeño… ¡y ahora se la entregaban voluntariamente! Increíble, maravilloso, inverosímil, inconcebible. (_Ummm, se estaba quedando sin adjetivos. UN DICCIONARIO por favor! Jaja jeje jiji.. de tres en tres_)

Torció el labio en una mueca fina. Era perfecto, perfecto._¡ Llévame a la destrucción! _

El amor, la estupidez más grande. _Ahhhhh_ pero que magnifico sería perderse en aquella quimera

El mago no intentó tomar la espada con sus manos. Sabía lo que ocurriría. Por eso había perfeccionado una técnica más efectiva.

Su cabello azul se iluminó. Su cuerpo vibraba.

- Rocas! Rocas! Azul, verde y _ROJA!_ Solo basta con la _ROJA! _–decía mientras sus pupilas carmesí ardiente se extendían por toda la superficie de sus ojos-

La caverna temblaba también. La espada del espadachín mágico brillaba. La gema en la guarda, justo al lado de la empuñadura también se iluminó. Todo se reducía a eso. A esa gema. La gema era lo importante.

El mago levantó sus manos, como si sostuviera algo redondo con sus dedos largos de uñas ennegrecidas. Lentamente presionó la esfera invisible hasta que las puntas de sus dedos se tocaron.

El río líquido se levantó en una ola imposible y la gema de la espada despidió un fulgor arrollador al momento de romperse en mil pedazos como un cristal. La espada dejó de brillar.

El suelo se partió en dos. Del techo de la caverna caían estalactitas, el temblor no amainaba. El mago extendió sus brazos como si fuera a emprender vuelo y el río verde se metió por el abismo que se había formado en el piso.

El mago esperó con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, su inmortal estaba frente a él. Hermosa, como hacía más de mil años. Su mirada era astuta, de una inteligencia abrumadora y parecía que el tiempo solo le había hecho más fuerte. Su cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura estaba brillante y húmedo.

No tenían por qué decirse nada. Sus miradas se encontraron, y ambas estaban llenas con la misma sed. **Venganza**.

* * *

**ERIC**

_Juraba que tenía algo extraño. Le había visto corriendo por los pasillos. Pero con tantos turistas locos…_

- Joven! – dijo una voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-

Bajó su cabeza. Era una anciana de unos 70 años. Europea.

- Por acá llego al ¿Nijubashi?

No entendió de inmediato la pregunta, por lo que se tomó unos segundos para procesarla en su cabeza; pero luego recuperó su talante de guía innato, puso su sonrisa más elegante y afirmó sin dilación.

- Si señora, siga por el camino marcado con la flecha naranja y podrá encontrar el puente Nijubashi.

La señora le dio las gracias y siguió con su recorrido, dejándolo con sus ensoñaciones.

_Pero también estaba lo otro. ¿Aquello, que había sido?_

Toda la mañana se había sentido inquieto. Toda la mañana había pensado en su padre, pero esta vez no en su retailla de recriminaciones. Pensaba en las locuras que había dicho antes de que decidiera cerrar los ojos para siempre.

Legados y hechiceros … ESTUPIDECES como aquellas. Le había dicho que si algún día ocurría "lo que no debería ocurrir" (recordaba el tono de su voz e incluso la angustia) "su corazón lo sabría porque" _bla bla bla bla_

Durante casi 10 años pensó que no había sido la enfermedad lo que se lo llevó, sino la demencia, y que si eso estaba en los genes, estaría condenado a que en un futuro se le perdiera la mente.

De pronto no sería tan malo, este trabajo en el Palacio Imperial ya lo tenía _cu-cu_. Un turista más tratando de cambiar pañales en un altar sagrado y empezaría a hablar en lenguas.

Pero… la cuestión era que lo había _sentido_. Esta mañana...

Y luego vio a aquel sujeto. Nadie había reparado _realmente_ en él, con su vestimenta negra y su bolsa extraña. Una que otra muchacha si, por supuesto… con semejante altura!, pero no habían visto.. aquel resplandor tenue que lo envolvía?

Supervisor o no… debía ir a casa. Había algo que debía revisar.

Eric salió del Palacio Imperial, donde había trabajado por 5 años, primero como simple conserje y ahora como supervisor de salas; divagando acerca de si a los 29 años se encendía alguna neurona con nombre "te habéis perdido chico, bienvenido a Wonderland".

Juraba que si ahora veía un conejo blanco corriendo con prisa, primero lo estrangularía.

* * *

**EXTRAÑO**

Era demasiado, la cantidad de ruido, la confusión. No podía asegurarlo, pero era peor que en Autozam, aunque se asemejaba de alguna manera. El mundo místico era una mezcla entre todos los mundos que había conocido.

El punto se había detenido por fin. ¿Cuál sería la distancia en tiempo?

Todos sus sentidos le gritaban que debía darse prisa, pero necesitaba un transporte, no había avanzado mucho hasta donde requería llegar. No tenía idea de cómo se podría acceder a uno. No veía animales de ningún tipo, solo máquinas que andaban sobre caminos grises, de diferentes tamaños y colores. No creía que pudiera tomar uno fácilmente.

Se paró en una esquina, buscando alguna solución, ya que presentía que si seguía así no llegaría a tiempo.

Percibió que lo estaban observando y se giró. Vio a alguien que estaba de pie al otro lado del camino gris, y que lo miraba detenidamente. Era un hombre, que vestía un traje que él había visto anteriormente dentro del castillo donde se encontraba el portal.

Latis no lo dudó, y se dirigió directamente a él. Si estaba allí, podría ser un guardián del mundo místico.

* * *

**WONDERLAND**

Y sucedía...

Allí estaba el conejo blanco

Bueno, no era un conejo, ni tenía aspecto amigable

Pero sí tenía prisa, lo notaba.

El tenue resplandor aún lo acompañaba, pero era menos nítido que cuando le vio corriendo por el Palacio Imperial.

De algo estaba seguro, no sabría explicar cómo

_"Lo sabrás en tu corazón, hijo, cuando llegue el momento"_

Este hombre, no era de la ciudad. Y no se refería a que fuera un turista.

No pudo hacer más que quedarse mirando como un tonto. El hombre con vestimentas negras lo notó, y fue directo a él.

Por alguna razón, no huyó.

Se midieron el uno al otro, como revisando el potencial de cada uno, a unos pocos metros de distancia, y fue el hombre quien habló primero.

- Puede verlo, sabe que no pertenezco acá, ¿verdad? – le dijo con frialdad-

Eric se sobresaltó. Así sería. Directo al grano.

- Si – le respondió, tratando de parecer tranquilo-

- ¿Es normal en este planeta que los visiten foráneos?

- No, no lo es.

- Lo suponía. -afirmó con calma el hombre-

- ¿Por qué tiene prisa? ¿A dónde quiere llegar? ¿Es esto una invasión?

- No lo es. No tengo ningún asunto con este planeta, solo me importa una cosa. Por eso, necesito de su ayuda.

- ¿Y qué es eso? – preguntó Eric , sin evitar pensar que tal vez este tipo no existiera realmente y que estaba charlando con una señal de tránsito o algo así, pues después de todo, bien _cu-cu_ si había resultado estar-

- Salvar… a una persona que me importa mucho.

_¿Que era esto? ¿Troya? ¿Y por qué se interesaba!? ¿Es que acaso él tenía que ver en algo de toda esta locura?_

_"Lo sabrás en tu corazón, hijo, cuando llegue el momento"_

Percibía que este hombre tomaría lo que necesitara, por las buenas o por las malas. ¿Sería prudente meterse en medio? Dudaba que fuera lo correcto...

Pero, esta era la oportunidad, era la oportunidad de saber porqué su padre, en su lecho de muerte, de todas las frases, de todas las cosas, le había dicho aquello.

- Le ayudaré – dijo pensando en que seguramente se arrepentiría luego de sus palabras-

_Ahora sí, Bienvenido al país de las maravillas. Espero no me "Cooorten la cabeza"._

* * *

**TODO**

**.**

**.**

Era Blanco

.

.

Un ruido fuerte, una explosión….

.

No, estoy en el Blanco

.

.

Un silbido, muy cerca suyo y … ¿un grito?

.

.

Blanco

.

.

Aire!

.

.

_¡Despierta!_

El aire le llegó de súbito a su cuerpo, y pudo ver nuevamente, pero el mundo parecía un vitral lleno de colores. Su cuello era como un infierno. Los sonidos parecían lejanos al principio, pero luego se intensificaron y llegaron a sus oídos como si estuviera en un estadio con miles de personas gritando. Se llevó las manos a los ojos, no estaba viendo bien ¿qué estaba pasando? Tosió y gotas de sangre mancharon sus manos. Los hombres gritaban y disparaban. La cara le palpitaba donde Camile le había hecho la herida.

Estaba incorporándose cuando un resplandor plateado surcó el aire y una bolita de metal aterrizó cerca a su cuerpo. Asustada, trató de retirarse, pensando que era alguna clase de explosivo, pero tan pronto se movió, la bolita brilló con luz intensa y la rodeó un campo de energía. ¡Un escudo!.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y casi temió que le diera un ataque. Miró de nuevo aquel aparato en el suelo. Ella había visto algo semejante a eso, aquella tecnología… ¿Autozam? AUTOZAM?

Miró desesperadamente hacia el frente, buscando. Su respiración se entrecortaba por la emoción que sentía.

No podía ser, no podía ser.

Era imposible.

Le vio por el arma que tenía en sus manos. Un fulgor plateado que salía de un artefacto en su muñeca, que hacía frente a la descarga de balas que estaba recibiendo, mientras que en su otra mano desplegaba un escudo de energía para protegerse. No llevaba armadura alguna, vestía de estricto negro, como el día en que le había visto hablar con Lira. Allí estaba, su espadachín, su amor, su Latis. ¿Estaba alucinando? ¿Se había muerto y ese era su paraíso?

No pudo contenerse, si no lo gritaba su corazón podría explotar. ¡Había aguardado tanto para gritar su nombre! Una profunda alegría le corría por las venas, una emoción indescriptible. ¡Si era un sueño, que no le despertaran nunca!

- LATIS! LATIS! –gritó sin que importara nada más-

El la escuchó. Supo que lo había hecho porque sonrió por lo bajo, pero no apartó su mirada de sus adversarios. Estaba luchando el solo, el solo contra al menos 20 hombres, armados. Ya había derribado a varios, pues veía a algunos en el suelo. Había olvidado lo poderoso que podría llegar a ser, pero en este mundo sin magia, ¿podría salir indemne de esta pelea?

Los malhechores corrían confundidos y se gritaban órdenes de un lado al otro

-¡Agarrenlo, si es solo uno!

– Dispárale, no te quedes ahí como un imbécil!

– Corran, corran! -

- ¿Cuantos son? Rodeenlos!

Sonaban explosiones a su alrededor, tanto así que de verdad pensó que Latis había venido con algún ejército desde Céfiro. Pero no, solo lo veía a él. Se protegía de las descargas de las pistolas con el escudo y cortaba los cañones de metrallas con su láser, golpeaba a quienes se le acercaban lo suficiente, y no temía blandir su arma contra cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino, así los partiera en dos… y avanzaba, se dirigía hacia ella.

Parecía imparable.

_Latis! ¿Como es que estás acá?_

Un sonido muy cercano le distrajo, y miró hacia su izquierda.

Era Orville, en el suelo. La sangre le manchaba las ropas, y su cabello, antes blanco, se veía rojizo, casi como el suyo. Tenía un corte en el cráneo bastante feo, y una mano parecía no obedecerle. A su lado estaba el artefacto que le había causado el daño, un extraño dispositivo con varias puntas, que se había lanzado a distancia y le había impactado en la cabeza. Orville tenía la mirada puesta en ella, con su expresión decía que le culpaba por sus heridas. Lo que era cierto.

Si era posible, se veía aún mas amenazante que antes, aunque sus fuerzas habían sido disminuidas. Le vio buscar su pistola… que no era una simple pistola, pues era de un cañón enorme. La tomó trabajosamente y le apuntó. Disparo una, dos, tres veces, pero el escudo impidió el paso de los proyectiles. Al ver que no estaba logrando nada, decidió cambiar su objetivo… hacia Latis…. ¡Hacia los pies de Latis!, que ya se encontraba a menos de 3 metros de ellos, abriéndose paso.

Ella no sabía si Orville tendría buena o mala puntería, o de si Latis podría parar aquella nueva amenaza. Su mente no estaba pensando en eso cuando tomó la pequeña bola con su mano derecha y trató de interceptar la bala con el escudo, dejándose a si misma vulnerable. El escudo chocó contra el proyectil y recibió el impacto con un gran estrépito. Después de esto, el escudo se replegó en la bolita y siguió rodando por el suelo.

Latis alzó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron por un breve momento. La de ella, de alivio al ver que había logrado protegerlo, y la de él, de preocupación, al ver que ya no estaba bajo la protección del escudo. Latis desarmó a tres hombres cortando por la mitad sus pistolas con el arma láser y se adelantó tratando de alcanzarla.

Era increíble, sus movimientos… Hipnotizantes. Latis.. Latis...

Un tiro le sacó de su ensoñación y le obligó a voltear. Se había olvidado de Orville, quien había reptado por el suelo y se encontraba a su lado. El disparo había fallado por poco a su pierna y se había clavado en el piso a unos 10 cm de su bota. Ahora, había levantado el arma y le apuntaba directamente al pecho.

Orville sonreía, a pesar de la herida en su cabeza, que no dejaba de chorrear sangre. Y se alistó a disparar de nuevo.

Escuchó la voz grave, lejana, llamándola. Su Latis, diciendo su nombre … era melodía pura.

Su Latis estaba acá, había venido por ella, quien sabe cómo. No podían morir. Algo la quemó con furia en su brazo derecho. No importaba, no importaba.

El disparo salió de la cámara del arma como en cámara lenta, hacia ella. La bala se acercaba, pero la veía con una lucidez como nunca antes había visto un objeto de ese estilo.

Como en un delirio, supo que gritó, pero luego se hizo el silencio.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, jeje, siento si los dejé demasiado intrigados.

Confío en reivindicarme un poco con este...

Además, se abren las puertas a lo que sigue...

* * *

**SOSPECHA**

Guruclef podía sentir su propio cansancio. No había dormido en días.

Misteriosamente luego de que Latis partiera le acompañaban las pesadillas. En ellas veía fuego, llamas. Céfiro ardiendo.

Cada vez despertaba intranquilo, pero luego, incluso estando despierto, la sospecha de un acontecimiento terrible que se acercaba a ellos era cada vez más fuerte. Sentía una nueva presencia, antigua, fuerte y peligrosa.

Necesitaban prepararse. Iba a ocurrir. Si las llamas triunfaban, todos morirían.

* * *

**FUEGO**

La oscuridad cesó. Se sentía volar cuando abrió los ojos, y bueno, podría ser una aproximación cercana a la realidad. El la estaba llevando en brazos.

Miró hacia arriba, y se encontró con su rostro. Un sentimiento de paz le envolvió el cuerpo. Estaba segura, y se encontraba mejor que nunca. Si solo su brazo dejara de quemarse, todo sería perfecto.

Él no se había dado cuenta que estaba despierta, y continuaba caminando rápidamente, atravesando la bodega, hacia el exterior, con la mirada fija y alerta. Era el, algo mayor, claro, pero era el. Ella solo quería seguir observándolo para memorizar cada rasgo. Si de nuevo se debían separar, o si esto era todo un sueño, podría rememorar ese momento en que sentía flotar, en que sus brazos le rodeaban, en que sentía su calor.

El bajó la mirada en ese momento y se encontró con la suya. Casi sentía su magnetismo mientras esos ojos grises se iluminaban, y sonreían. Latis le estaba sonriendo!

- La próxima vez debes ser más prudente, siempre quieres salvar a todo el mundo –comenzó con aquella voz suave que tanto había extrañado -

- Te iba a herir, yo... –titubeó sin estar segura de si debía decirle lo que quería decirle.-

- Lucy, desde un principio la idea era que no salieras herida – mencionó entretanto le hechizaba con la mirada -

Ella se rindió y bajó todas sus defensas. Si no lo expresaba, si no lo decía, moriría por dentro. Su espíritu, que había estado recluido se liberó. Se aferró a él con fuerza, tratando de abrasarle, el fuego en su brazo se avivó con fuerza.

- Latis, no me importa. Te extrañé tanto, tanto – pronunció con los ojos muy cerrados, húmedos- no sé si aún mantienes las palabras que me dijiste hace ocho años, no sé si el tiempo ha sido mucho, pero yo no he podido, no he querido, amar a nadie más…

Se interrumpió con miedo, miedo a lo que él pudiera estar pensando. ¿Había dicho demasiado? Se sintió de 14 años, insegura y ridícula. Abrió su ojos, el no dejaba de mirarla. No era sorpresa, ¿entonces… que era?

No dijo nada, pero en cambio, le acercó a su rostro, a sus labios, y la besó.

Su pulso se aceleró de inmediato cuando sus labios se tocaron. El beso fue largo, tierno, dulce. El fuego en su brazo pasó a un segundo plano, incluso desapareció. Entonces, todo tuvo sentido; las noches en vela, las recriminaciones no dichas a sus mejores amigas, tantos días de soledad, de llanto. Ocho años se volvieron un instante, ese instante.

Se separó casi con disgusto. El aún le mantenía la mirada.

- Lucy, estoy aquí, en tu mundo. Vine porque en mis sueños vi como se extinguía tu vida, y eso no podía permitirlo. No hay otra razón por la que haya venido. No dudes.

Se había quedado muda, si decía algo, sería alguna tontería.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí de inmediato. –continuó el -Tu herida se ve mal, y no se cuanto tiempo tu magia los mantenga fuera del juego.

- ¿Mi magia? – preguntó ella extrañada, sin prestar atención a aquello de la herida-

Latis sonrió ligeramente mientras continuaba caminando, mas a prisa que antes.

- Parece que cada vez que te llevo en brazos se te olvida lo que has hecho antes

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Lucy miró hacia atrás. Y entonces comprendió lo que le había dicho.

Todas las personas que habían estado presentes en la enorme bodega estaban en el suelo, sin señales de vida.

El terror le sobrevino con el reconocimiento de sus actos, y del recuerdo de un resplandor que emanaba de su pecho.

No, no de su pecho, del amuleto.

- Yo … yo los he matado? Los he quemado? –chilló al borde de la histeria-

Latis le miró con dulzura.

- No, no los has matado. Están solo inconscientes.

- Pero, pero, los quemé… aquella bala que venía hacia mi, el resplandor, su calor. ¡¿Cómo es posible, como lo he hecho?!

- Escúchame. No se cómo se desintegró el proyectil que iba hacia ti. Solo se hizo polvo. Parece que en tu mundo la magia funciona diferente. Posees algo que está haciendo de catalizador. Creo saber que es. Si no lo tuvieras, no te habría encontrado. En cuanto a ellos, solo… creyeron que estaban quemándose, en su mente. El resplandor de tu magia, si dices que hubo alguno, solo lo viste tú. No hubo ningún resplandor.

Se miró el pecho, allí estaba su amuleto colgado al cuello. El amuleto que él le había regalado con la promesa de que le salvaría la vida, y lo había hecho, ya varias veces. Al momento, cayó en cuenta de sus palabras.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Tú también sentiste que te quemabas? – le preguntó mirándole con los ojos húmedos-

El no le dijo nada

- ¿Latis?

- El escudo ayudó en algo –le respondió mirando al frente-

Le había dañado, le estaba mintiendo.

- Perdóname – dijo con tristeza- no tenía idea.

Se movió en sus brazos, sintiéndose culpable. Lo mejor sería que la bajara. Pero de nuevo su brazo derecho protestó de dolor. Quemaba como una brasa encendida.

- Si no hubo llamas, ¿porque mi brazo arde? –dijo casi para si-

Él se puso rígido ante esa pregunta y se limitó a caminar más rápido. Ya casi estaban afuera del complejo.

Ella no comprendía su actitud, ¿se había disgustado con ella? Se miró el brazo. Y se impresionó al ver mucha sangre, que le empapaba su camisa.

- ¿Que.. que ha pasado?

- Te dieron con aquellos proyectiles de metal, cuando estabas mirando hacia el hombre de cabello blanco –dijo él, hermético-

- Latis, ¿estás bien?

El la miró perplejo

- Tú estás herida, estás sangrando, ¿y me preguntas si estoy bien?

Hizo una pausa. Cuando ella iba a replicarle algo, continuó

- Te hirieron porque no desarmé a ese hombre a tiempo.

Entonces lo comprendió, y le amó con locura, más si era posible. Llevo su mano a su cara y le acarició.

- Latis, estoy viva gracias a ti. Esto no es nada.

- Guerrera mágica, - empezó el de un modo casi impersonal, como para enmascarar lo que iba a decirle- te he extrañado.

* * *

**IMPACIENCIA**

Para estar en un planeta desconocido, el hombre -¿_lo sería realmente, o en cualquier momento se quitaría la máscara humana que llevaba y comería ratas con su boca reptiliana?- _se adaptaba con facilidad. No había dicho nada mientras atravesaban Tokio a toda velocidad en su Yamaha. Bueno, si realizas viajes inter-planetarios o inter lo que sea puede que no te sorprenda una carrera de pocos minutos a más de 140 Km/h esquivando automóviles.

Luego de llegar al sitio que le había indicado su "localicador", le había entregado unas extrañas formas triangulares que sacó de su bolsa.

- Son para hacer el mayor daño posible –le había ordenado sin ninguna consideración- láncelas de tal manera que se sientan rodeados. Se activan a distancia. –y le puso en las manos un aun más extraño control-

- ¿Cómo es que confía en que le seguiré ayudando?

- No tengo más opción

Después había desaparecido para ingresar a la enorme bodega. Cuando escuchó la explosión que seguramente precedía su entrada, se alistó. Esperaba que estuviera ayudando al bando "blanco".

Hizo lo mejor que pudo, se acercó al enorme agujero que el hombre había abierto y comenzó a lanzar los triángulos y a detonarlos. No quería matar a nadie, no estaba dispuesto a eso, así que lo arrojó de tal manera que la gente que había al interior se asustara y dispersara de donde el alien quería llegar.

Cuando se le acabaron, corrió hacia su motocicleta, a esperar, y para ser sinceros, a ocultarse. Ni pinta de héroe que tenía. Adentro se oía un lio tremendo, y luego, gritos, gritos.. aullidos verdaderos. Tantos, que se montó en su vehículo y se dispuso a largarse de ese lugar. No tardaron en extinguirse aquellos espeluznantes alaridos. Con el motor encendido, se debatía entre quedarse o salir corriendo.

Si salía corriendo, no tendría respuestas, pero si se quedaba…

_Que le cooorten la cabeza!_

Su mejor amigo le había dicho que aún muerto seguiría contando chistes… no era algo que quisiera averiguar.

Seguía impacientándose, cuando a lo lejos divisó al extraterrestre. Solo podía ser él. No había muchas personas de casi dos metros caminando por Tokio. Llevaba a alguien en brazos.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, observó a la pelirroja que llevaba con cuidado. Tenía en su rostro una sonrisa auténtica.

Bueno, con que esa era su Helena de Troya.

Nada mal. Por peores cosas se habían desatado desastres.

- ¿Esta es la damisela en peligro?, muy bonita, debo decir. Cualquiera estaría dispuesto a rescatarte si con eso resulta favorecido con una sonrisa como la tuya – dijo sin medir sus palabras, como era su costumbre-

Supo que no debía pasarse de listo cuando el alien lo miró con ganas de estrellarle la cabeza contra el piso.

La muchacha lo miró con curiosidad, ajena al contenido de sus palabras. Sus ojos marrones brillaban de alegría, pero veía como su frente se perlaba de sudor, y su respiración no era regular. La ropa del hombre estaba manchada de sangre, al igual que la de ella. Estaba herida. La chica hacía lo posible para que el hombre no notara el dolor que sentía, pero la cantidad de sangre la delataba. Podría desmayarse en cualquier momento.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó la chica- ¿También eres de Céfiro? No te recuerdo.

- Céfiro? – le respondió extrañado, para luego mirar al hombre – ¿ese es tu planeta? Y chica… ¿Tú también eres un alien?

La muchacha rió con ganas. A su pesar, esto no le ayudaba para amainar el dolor que sentía. Vio como su sonrisa se desdibujó con una mueca incómoda.

El hombre cortó su conversación

- Debemos alejarnos de acá –pronunció con vehemencia-

- En la moto no será posible que viajemos todos

La chica no dejaba de mirar al uno, y luego al otro. Especialmente a su salvador. Parecía que sus visitas no eran muy a menudo.

El hombre tomó un momento para considerar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Llévesela, debe ir a un lugar donde sea curada – dijo al fin-

La pelirroja se turbó con esta declaración y colocó el semblante más serio que pudo.

- No, no no Latis, estoy bien en serio.

Claramente ese no era un punto de discusión para este sujeto. Sin decirle una palabra, la subió a la moto.

- Está muy débil- le advirtió a Eric- Debe ir adelante, podría caerse.

- Latis, no, no. Te quedarías acá y es peligroso, tú lo dijiste, no sabes cuándo despertarán.

- Lucy, no serviría de nada si después de todo esto no te curan. Debes ir con un sanador.

- Pero …

- Te encontraré. –dijo cerrando esa conversación-

Eric se acomodó en la moto. La chica tenía las manos muy frías. Era verdad que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento. Que día, señores, que día.

Sin embargo, si estaba con ella el suficiente tiempo, presentía que la muchacha estaría más dispuesta a darle información que el otro, así que no protestó.

El hombre, Latis, se le acercó. El ruido de la motocicleta ayudó a que la pelirroja no se enterara de lo que iba a decirle.

- Se la entrego ahora, porque pienso que es su mejor oportunidad de salir de este problema, pero si muere debido a usted…

La amenaza era implícita, y muy en serio. La garganta se le cerró ante la perspectiva.

- Estará bien. Haré todo lo posible. – respondió- pero luego, necesito respuestas. Deberá contarme cómo es que llegó acá, y que es Céfiro.

Latis asintió. Si, el también entendía sus condiciones.

- Bien. Ahora, váyanse.

* * *

**MIO**

Su Mago se lo había prometido, y aquí estaba. Era libre de nuevo.

Se miró complacida. Le había dado magia, la magia que le pertenecía y le habían arrebatado. Los harapos con los que había salido del abismo habían sido reemplazados por su antigua armadura. La capa ondeaba con el viento. Las palabras de sus encantos mágicos se revolvían en su cerebro, ansiosas por salir, por materializarse.

El resentimiento había crecido con los años. Al principio, lloraba y gritaba en la oscuridad, pidiendo a sus amigas que la sacaran del abismo donde el Maestro Guru la había encerrado. Y se acordaba, se acordaba de sus cuerpos inertes sobre las rocas. ¿Si alguien moría en otro mundo… su cuerpo regresaría o sería condenado, como el de ella, a permanecer donde no le correspondía, donde el destino había querido que pasara la eternidad?

Los primeros años habían sido los más duros. Llenos de recriminaciones, arrepentimientos, dudas. Luego, se hizo sencillo. Ella había obrado según su corazón. Las habían traicionado, todo Céfiro era un solo enemigo. Y su deseo se transformó. Ya no quería salir del abismo para vivir, quería salir del abismo para tomar venganza por lo que le habían hecho, sin importar que muriera en ello.

Según su mago le había contado, las Guerreras mágicas que habían "salvado" Céfiro hacía poco, habían jugado inteligentemente. Habían disuelto el sistema corrosivo del pilar. Kendrah pensaba que eso tenía sus claras ventajas. Ahora el mundo dependía de la voluntad de todos.

¿Que tan unidos serían los Cefirianos?

¿Podrían aguantar una voluntad tan grande como la suya?

Estaba más que dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Miró hacia su derecha. Allí estaba, su maestro, su mago… pobre, los años le habían hecho mucho daño. Quizás en realidad ella también estaba igual de loca y no se daba cuenta.

- ¿Sabes? –inició con voz tranquila- hace mucho tiempo no entro al templo del fuego, ¿Crees que me recuerden?

El mago rió con ganas. Reía a menudo. Le gustaba escuchar el sonido de su risa. Era preferible que escuchar como caían las rocas a su alrededor, o el silencio, el tenebroso silencio.

- Estoy seguro que si – dijo mirándola con astucia-

Se adentraron al templo, caminando con calma.


	10. Chapter 10

Saludes!

Este capitulo salió algo largo, pero había mucho que contar.

Gracias por este viaje hasta ahora!

* * *

**AEROPUERTO**

Marina caminaba por el puente internacional arrastrando su maleta, tratando de eludir a los viajeros que pasaban corriendo o con mucha prisa. Ella también tenía prisa, pero ya estando en Tokio, no sabía por dónde empezar.

Si esto era parecido a lo que había ocurrido hacia 8 años, nunca se lo perdonaría a Lucy. Para estar en Tokio ese día había tenido que invertir mucho dinero, correr como loca, disgustarse con su padre, y lo que era peor, quizás había perdido una enorme oportunidad. No creía que la volvieran a recibir en MODE Nueva York. Tal vez había echado su carrera entera por la borda.

Pero era Lucy. Y estaba en peligro de muerte, eso era algo seguro. Aunque se hubiera separado de ellas hacía años su vínculo era algo que quizás nunca acabaría.

Recordó el incidente: Hacía solo unos meses habían regresado, bueno, relativamente. En esa época un mes era algo muy largo. Habían vuelto hacía ¿Ocho? ¿Diez meses? No lo tenía claro.

Acababa de salir de clases cuando aquella conexión entre ellas se había activado, así como pasaba en Céfiro. Primero por Anaïs, y luego por Lucy. Sus dos amigas, algo estaba mal. Así que corrió, con el corazón en la mano, hacia la torre de Tokio, que era el sitio donde se iban a encontrar aquella tarde, como era usual cada cierto tiempo. En una calle aledaña, las vio, en medio de muchas personas, sobre el asfalto, entre los autos. Anaïs estaba en el suelo, con Lucy abrazándola, y llorando. La gente a su alrededor pedía una ambulancia. Corrió hacia ellas, preguntándose qué había ocurrido. Luego se enteró.

Anaïs aquel día había estado muy pensativa. Mientras se dirigía a la torre de Tokio le había parecido ver en la calle a alguien familiar (no les había dicho quien, pero obviamente se refería a aquel muchacho de cabellos verdes) y no se había dado cuenta de sus pasos al cruzar la calle. Se habían encontrado con Lucy hacía poco, y estaban juntas. Lucy al ver que Anaïs no contestaba a sus llamados, y al ver que avanzaba por la avenida sin tener en cuenta el auto que iba directamente hacia ella, corrió a empujarla antes de que ocurriera una tragedia. Había sido una alucinación. Una alucinación causada por aquel sentimiento de amor perdido que las acompañó desde que regresaron. Cuánto daño les había hecho Céfiro al revelarles lo que era el verdadero amor. Si Céfiro no las acabó con sus batallas, las iba a acabar con sus recuerdos.

Por eso se prometió olvidar. Quería olvidar. Había que vivir. Desde aquella vez, se dio cuenta del daño que les hacía Céfiro, de lo que podría ser su existencia si no volvían.

En intento tras intento, año tras año….

Si Lucy había tenido una alucinación y por eso había resultado herida, no se lo iba a perdonar. Era cuestión de dejarlo, de soltarlo. Si era por eso… maldita sea Lucy!…

Volvía a estar de un humor con chispas, pobre del taxista que la recogiera.

Se subió a unas escaleras eléctricas que bajaban al primer nivel para tomar su transporte, cuando la vio. ¿Ahora era ella la de las alucinaciones?

* * *

Anais estaba esperando un taxi en la zona de parqueos cuando sintió que la observaban. Volteó y allí estaba, su amiga de cabello azul.

Las dos quedaron como estatuas, mirándose la una a la otra.

* * *

**HERIDA**

Afortunadamente tenía consigo sus papeles de identificación y seguro, y así el proceso había sido más fácil.

Latis tenía razón. Estaba más débil de lo que quería admitir. El viaje al hospital fue un lapso incierto de tiempo, con trozos de recuerdos. No tenía claro quién era aquel hombre de la moto, pero le había ayudado. Llegó casi desvanecida y con la visión nublada. Tenía mucho calor, pero sus manos se veían moradas.

Recordaba parcialmente que le habían subido a una camilla cuando a travesaron la puerta de urgencias. Escuchó a alguien que decía que debían sacarle las balas inmediatamente, y a otro hablar acerca de una herida en su torso. Una enfermera le explicó entre sueños que deberían llevarla a cirugía y que la anestesiarían, por ello debía decirle si tenía alguna enfermedad, tomaba algún medicamento o era alérgica a alguna sustancia. No tenía idea de si había contestado. Ojalá Anaïs estuviera con ella, porque seguramente tranquilizaría a toda esta gente que giraba y giraba en torno como espirales sin freno.

Anaïs era muy hábil para aquellas cosas. En cambio ella..se sentía torpe, ida…

Cuando finalmente la adormecieron, pensaba en que aquel día entraba como uno de los mejores y también peores de su vida. Su conciencia se fue desvaneciendo hasta que al final se durmió.

Despertó. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un espacio claro y sonaban bips de aparatos. Estaba en una habitación sin ventanas, algo estrecha, pero privada. Su brazo estaba vendado hasta el hombro y tenía una manta ligera sobre su cuerpo. Buscó a su alrededor, pero quien estaba allí en la puerta no era a quien quería ver.

Hasta ese momento no se había fijado en quien la acompañaba. Este hombre le hubiera gustado a Marina. Tenía ojos claros, de un azul intenso, era alto, bueno... no tanto como su espadachín, y de contextura mediana. Su cabello era castaño claro, un poco quemado por el sol. Tenía el talante de una persona que disfrutaba enteramente de la vida, diera lo que le diera, y sonreía constantemente.

- Buenos días bella durmiente – le dijo el hombre que la había llevado hasta el hospital- ¿ya te sientes mejor? Ha sido una noche emocionante, mientras tu dormías he tenido que escaparme varias veces de un policía que está haciendo preguntas. Convendría que nos retiráramos de acá lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Dónde está Latis? ¿Qué hora es?

- No lo sé, espero que no esté comiendo ratas.

- ¿Qué?

- Je! No me hagas caso. No lo sé. Por acá no lo he visto. Claro que estamos un poco lejos y no creo que tenga poderes de tele-transportación. Es pasada media noche.

Su consternación debió notarse mucho, porque el hombre siguió hablando

- No pongas esa cara. Vendrá por ti, estoy muy seguro. Eso, o vendrá a arrancarme el pellejo. – dijo riendo-

_Es un poco raro, _pensó, _pero es sincero. Me ha ayudado, y a Latis también._

- No creo que Latis te haga algo así. El es muy gentil. – le afirmó sonriendo-

- Contigo tal vez. No todos somos lindos, pelirrojos y con grandes ojos marrones- se burló dándole un cumplido-

Lucy sonrió, un poco sonrojada. Se sentía bien con esta persona, aunque era un completo desconocido.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó ella, eludiendo el comentario anterior-

- Oh! Que descuidado! Soy Eric, gusto en conocerte señorita pelirroja.

- Soy Lucy. ¿Por qué me preguntaste si yo también era un alien?

- ¿Lo eres?

- No, de ninguna manera – dijo riendo-

- Pero conoces ese tal Céfiro… de donde proviene tu…¿amigo?

- Ehhh si, lo conozco, - el color subió a sus mejillas, pues no sabría definir que eran exactamente Latis y ella- Si no conoces acerca de Céfiro, ¿Cómo sabes que Latis no es de la tierra?

- Si te lo digo, ¿Prometes que me ayudarás a entender todo esto? No comprendo como alguien como tú termina en una balacera en una bodega de mafiosos, y rescatada por un alien.

Eric le narró sus últimas horas. Por su parte, Lucy le contó a grosso modo cómo se había metido en aquel lío. Al recordar todo, se dio cuenta de algo, algo que había enterrado en su subconsciente.

- Creo que lo vi… no estoy segura…

- ¿Viste qué? – preguntó Eric, que se había sentado a su lado para escuchar-

- El maletín. El hermano de Caleb lo tenía. Seguramente al verse rodeado, lo arrojó. Vi algo al salir de aquel lugar, cerca a la alcantarilla, detrás de unas bolsas.

- ¡Mejor no me hubieras dicho! ¡Ahora conozco la ubicación probable un maletín con una gran cantidad de dinero de dudosa procedencia! ¡Espero jamás encontrarme con ese Orville, si sigue vivo! Lucy- siguió- pero este hombre, Latis, que no es de este mundo, vino hasta acá a salvarte, desde... Céfiro. ¿Cómo llegó hasta acá? ¿Cómo sabía que debía ayudarte? Y ¿cómo es que se conocen? Tú has ido a Céfiro, ¿cómo llegaste allá? ¿Sabes algo acerca de los portales? ¿Qué sabes acerca de los guardianes de los portales?

Eran demasiadas preguntas… ¿portales? Este hombre había dicho portales, PLURAL. ¿Existían más portales que la torre de Tokio? Si era así, si era así…!

- ERIC! – dijo emocionada- ¿dónde viste a Latis? ¿Dónde me dijiste que lo habías visto?

- En el Palacio Imperial Kokyo, corría como desesperado.

Lucy saltó de la cama, las máquinas que emitían bips, aceleraron su frecuencia. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, ¡Pero lo que le había dicho era importante! Lo abrazó,¡estaba tan feliz!

- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa!? ¿Lo sabes? ¡Debe ser posible volver! Si no desde la torre de Tokio, desde otro lugar! ¡Tal vez haya alguna alineación de las estrellas! ¡Debemos intentarlo! Tengo que avisarles a Marina y Anais!

- Bueno, bueno, cálmate – le dijo Eric, mientras miraba de un lado a otro- no sería bueno que tu amigo nos encontrara así, ¿no te parece? La verdad quisiera conservar mi cabeza, me es útil a veces.

Ella lo soltó avergonzada. En ese instante, escucharon algo que ocurría en el corredor

- ¿Quién es usted? – decía una voz femenina, ¿es nuevo? Las rondas ya comenzaron, el cambio de turno es a las 10 de la noche.

Lucy pensó al momento que era Latis, que los había encontrado, pero había un tono de nerviosismo en la voz de la mujer que le provocaba desconfianza. Miró a Eric, él también estaba muy alerta. Se había asomado por la puerta solo un poco para observar. De pronto, volteó con los ojos muy abiertos, haciéndole señal de silencio.

Miró hacia todos lados. Señaló el armario que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Le ayudó a bajarse de la cama rápidamente, arrancándole de un jalón las sondas que tenía conectadas. La llevó hacia el mueble y le entregó su chaqueta. En el armario se encontraban unas batas de hospital y el tomo una. Lucy casi entró en pánico cuando Eric se quitó en un suspiro los zapatos, los pantalones y la camisa, arrojándolos al fondo del armario. Luego, la encerró dentro.

Por las rendijas pudo ver como Eric corría poniéndose como podía la bata y se metía en su cama. Segundos después, entró un hombre, lamentablemente era un conocido. Siro.

Vestía una prenda del hospital, pero se le veía bastante anormal. Era lógico que a la mujer del pasillo le hubiera llamado la atención. Dudaba que los médicos se pusieran anillos y cadenas al cuello cuando estaban de turno.

Quería hacerle frente, pero en su condición no serviría de mucho. Solo esperaba que no le hiciera daño.

- ¿Quién es usted? No es la habitación de la paciente Lucy Shidou?

Eric volteó su cabeza, la cual tenía apoyada en la almohada, con su cabello castaño claro revuelto.

- Perdón doctor? – respondió tratando de parecer somnoliento- Menos mal ha venido. Estos aparatos – dijo señalando las sondas- se han soltado, he llamado varias veces pero nadie aparece. Es el colmo que no sepan cómo poner estas cosas correctamente.

Siro lo miraba con desconfianza. No alcanzaba a ver bien desde su escondite, pero el delincuente no le creía mucho la mentira. En un movimiento rápido, quitó la cobija que cubría a Eric. Al ver que tenía la bata puesta, se decepcionó.

- ¿No cree que es tarde para examinarme? Bueno, si llama a una enfermera de esas bonitas no protestaría, usted me entiende no? Dígame algo doctor, por favor – continuó Eric con su parloteo- estoy preocupadísimo por la operación que se avecina. Dijeron que necesitaba estar a dieta, internado, ¿Es tan complicado dejarlo a uno en su hogar tranquilo? Les dije, comeré lo que me digan, puedo cuidarme solo, ¡pero no! Tenían que hacerme venir a pasar dos noches enteras comiendo solo gelatina acuosa con estas cosas sonando todo el tiempo y más conectado que una central telefónica. ¿Le ha pasado que no puede dormir con un reloj en la habitación? A mí sí. Una vez, un amigo me regaló un reloj de pared, muy bonito el juguetico, como esos que sacaron de los Rolling Stones, en forma de guitarra y todo, pero el tic toc, tic toc, era como escuchar el cocodrilo de Peter Pan eh? Sabe a lo que me refiero, y estas condenadas máquinas con su bip bip bip! Yo tenía una colección…

El mafioso regordete salió de inmediato de la habitación como si Eric le estuviera apuntando con una metralleta.

- Espere! Espere! ¡No me dijo nada acerca de los aparatos! –gritó a lo último Eric cuando Siro ya tocaba la retirada-

Eric se quedó en la cama por un minuto, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y luego fue por ella.

- ¡Eres increíble! – le dijo Lucy con sinceridad al salir del armario-

- ¡Tengo talento histriónico nato! – declaró poniendo los ojos en blanco- ahora, debemos salir de acá. No tardarán en darse cuenta. Ponte tu ropa. Y por favor, por lo que más quieras, date prisa. No tenemos armas alienígenas como tu amiguito. De haber sabido, le hubiera pedido dos o tres. Vamos!

* * *

**ROJO**

Paris irrumpió en el gran salón abriendo las puertas de un solo golpe. Con el venían Caldina Y Ascot.

Guruclef los miró con consternación. Había llegado el momento finalmente.

- Guruclef! – gritó Paris al entrar- tenemos graves problemas. Nos reportan de varios lugares que las aldeas han sido arrasadas

- ¿Arrasadas? ¿Por quién? –preguntó Gurucleb adelantando su cuerpo-

- No solo es eso – interrumpió Caldina con melancolía- han matado a todas las personas. Aunque estuvieran escondidos en sus casas. Lo han quemado todo, y se han asegurado que no quede nadie vivo. Los cuerpos… dicen que.. los dejan… los dejan…

El Guru pasó saliva. Esto jamás se había visto en Céfiro. ¿Quién era capaz de tanta maldad? Todos los presentes, menos Caldina, quien tenía sus ojos fijos en el suelo, se miraron entre sí.

- No lo sabemos. Pero nos dicen que es un monstruo rojo – intervino Ascot- Lo más inverosímil es que todo esto ha sucedido solo en dos días. ¡Hay 15 aldeas que ya no existen!

- ¿15 aldeas? ¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo así en tan poco tiempo? ¿Un monstruo rojo? No conozco nada que se asemeje a algo así ¿Y Ráfaga? – inquirió el maestro Guru de Céfiro-

- Ráfaga fue hacia el oriente, la gente está asustadísima, y han comenzado a aparecer otro tipo de criaturas, que tampoco ayudan a que las personas se calmen. – declaró Paris cerrando sus ojos-

- Es un círculo vicioso. Si no logramos brindarles seguridad a estas personas, continuarán apareciendo más y más monstruos – concluyó Gurucleb- debemos detener al que ha iniciado todo esto.

Se interrumpió de inmediato.

Una presencia, muy fuerte, se acercaba...

Concentró todo el poder que pudo para repeler lo que venía hacia ellos. Su báculo brilló con luz azulada cuando desplegó un escudo temporal enfrentando aquella fuerza inexplicable. A pesar de eso, un temblor estremeció los cimientos del castillo.

Escucharon en sus mentes una risa enloquecida, y todos vieron lo que este ser quería que vieran:

Un campo yerto, donde las cenizas de los árboles se confundían con los restos de las personas que se habían incinerado, casas derruidas, a punto de caer sobre sí mismas. Sobre el suelo, cuerpos y cuerpos ennegrecidos, calcinados en gestos de súplica, con muecas terribles de desespero plasmados en sus rostros al momento en que un calor sobrehumano los congelara en llamas. Murieron en un instante, como si el viento mismo les hubiera acabado. Las palabras de este ser se filtraron en sus cerebros como cuchillos filosos.

- _Quemados, quemados, ¿quién quiere jugar a los quemados? Jajajajaja… ah! ¿Dónde están los más fuertes de Céfiro para defenderlos? ¿Dónde está Clef? Todos los Gurus son sinónimos de muerte. Viene con el color de su cabello, morado morado, muerte muerte! JAJAJAJA. Rojo, verde, azul, ¡Céfiro les miente a sus colores! ¡Traidores, mentirosos! Ahora es la hora del ROJO, ROJO!_

El Guru conjuró un hechizo protector para sus mentes, tratando de no seguir viendo aquel espectáculo infernal. Al fin una paz azul se extendió por sus mentes, pero el daño estaba hecho.

* * *

**MORADO**

Al salir del abismo, los recuerdos eran más funestos a medida de que recorría antiguos pasos.

Se sentó al frente de la fuente de la eternidad. Había preferido ir a pie esta vez, dejando una estela de sangre a su paso. Sus botas se habían manchado de su color favorito, su color y dejaba huellas visibles a su paso por el campo verde.

- _NO! No lo haré! ¿Cómo no nos lo dijiste, cómo pides que hagamos algo tan terrible?_

- _No hay más opciones. Es el deseo del pilar, el deseo de todo Céfiro_

- _¡Tú eres nuestro maestro! _ _No lo haré, no lo haré, no lo haré, no estoy acá para eso, soy una princesa, ¿cómo regiré a mi pueblo si me vuelvo una asesina?_

- _Está bien, Kendrah, entonces renuncia a tu derecho, y volverás._

Mentira

Todo era una mentira

Ahora no había pilar, pero siempre habría algo, ¿no era así? Y mientras la deuda estuviera vigente, siempre debería ser de esa manera. Le habían quitado todo, su inocencia, su vida, hasta su amor no era el mismo.

Pero no si Céfiro no existía. No si desaparecían todos. Se encargaría de eso. Borraría la leyenda.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos! Felices fiestas.

¿Ustedes les ponen bandas sonoras a sus historias?

Tiendo a resumir mi vida a punta de canciones. En ellas encuentro expresiones puras de ciertos momentos. Y por ello, es casi inevitable que mientras avanzo en este delicioso ejercicio de creación, vaya colocando canciones en mi mente a las situaciones...

Me está gustando mucho Eric, debo decir que no me lo esperaba.

Seguimos en la búsqueda de esos secretos... los secretos detrás de la Leyenda de las guerreras mágicas. ¿Se han preguntado de donde proviene?

Gracias por sus reviews! Gracias por leer!

* * *

**DEMORA**

El sol con sus destellos naranjas del atardecer se reflejó en su cabello rojo cuando observaba cómo se alejaba en el vehículo.

Había logrado intervenir justo en el momento necesario, pero sabía que no era suficiente. Desconocía las razones que habían desencadenado que Lucy estuviera en esta situación, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no sería tan sencillo. Si habían llegado a este extremo, seguramente seguirían en el empeño.

Por otro lado, estaba aquel hombre de cabello castaño.

Era diferente. No podía sentir su energía, pero definitivamente había alguna razón por la que podía ver lo que otros no.

Cuando estuvo en el templo del fuego, Reyearth mencionó algo muy importante. Que no le había pasado desapercibido.

- _"Entre Céfiro y en el mundo místico hay múltiples portales que los comunican. Hace mucho se construyeron, con ayuda de los genios de Céfiro. Nosotros tres los utilizamos para venir acá. Cada uno posee una energía particular, y es diferente el uno del otro"_

_Con ayuda de los genios de Céfiro_. _Utilizaron los portales para ir a Céfiro_. ¿Los genios utilizados por las Guerreras mágicas no eran de su mundo?

Y Lucy, usando magia. De forma anormal, pero magia, gracias al amuleto.

¿Cuál era el secreto que unía a estos dos planetas? ¿Por qué las guerreras mágicas eran convocadas específicamente desde el mundo místico y no desde cualquier otro?

Su instinto le hizo voltear cuando ya era tarde.

El arma le apuntaba directo a la sien. Y estaba muy cerca.

Se quedó mirando al sujeto que la sostenía.

- ¿El responsable de este jaleo es solo un hombre? –dijo la persona que estaba en frente-

Latis miró a su alrededor. No estaba acompañado por nadie, todavía.

Con un movimiento rápido y contundente, apartó con su brazo el cañón, lo que hizo que el hombre soltara el arma. Luego accionó su arma láser y la interpuso entre sí.

Pero tan pronto lo tuvo controlado, escuchó a otra persona desde su derecha.

- Camile, no debiste ser tan imprudente, sabiendo lo que acababa de hacer, y de los recursos que dispone.

Se separó del primer atacante e hizo frente a la amenaza que se cernía desde el otro flanco con el arma laser. Era aquel hombre, el de la cicatriz en su mandíbula y cabello casi blanco. Se mantenía difícilmente de pie, y sangraba profusamente por la herida que tenía en la cabeza.

Detrás del asesino, se estaba reuniendo una pequeña multitud proveniente de la construcción.

Se habían recuperado.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? – dijo el asesino- tienes juguetes muy interesantes.

Sentía peligro a su alrededor, desde todos los lados. Le estaban rodeando. Se alistó para luchar.

El asesino esperó su respuesta, al no obtenerla, volvió a hablar

- Veo que quieres arriesgarte. Bien, pero esta vez nosotros hemos traído también otros jugueticos. Nadie trata de arrancarme los sesos y escapa sin heridas. – mencionó con odio -

Latis observó cómo le apuntaban con unas armas diferentes a las que había enfrentado en el recinto. Pero el verdadero problema no era ese. Al fondo veía como llegaban más y más vehiculos, de los que se bajaban otros 10 al menos.

Escuchó el sonido de los proyectiles al salir de los cañones y desplegó su escudo personal hacia esa dirección, sin embargo, lo habían rodeado, y pronto vendrían desde todo lado. Estas nuevas armas no paraban de disparar y las ráfagas iban una tras la otra. No tendría oportunidad si no se movía de ese círculo. Su escudo no tenía una protección de 360°.

Corrió hacia su izquierda, pues en ese costado había menos enemigos. Les enfrentó sin contemplaciones. Avanzó hacia ellos sin miedo alguno. Al verlo, los hombres comenzaron a dispararle. Las balas chocaban contra la barrera, lanzando pequeños destellos. Pero debía tener especial cuidado, pues había puntos donde no tenía protección, sobre todo a su retaguardia.

Blandió su laser en contra, desactivando momentáneamente el campo. Estos sujetos al ver la fuerza de su embate, el cual no se amedrentaba por la ráfaga de disparos, se asustaron aún más, provocando la huida de dos de ellos, los cuales arrojaron sus armas al piso. No eran guerreros. Eran solo marionetas del asesino de cabellos blancos. Los otros solo intensificaron su ataque, pero con una sola inclinación de su antebrazo, las metralletas quedaron inutilizadas.

Evitaría matar o cercenar a alguno de ellos en lo posible, pero si la situación se colocaba lo suficientemente complicada, no lo dudaría. Vería a como diera lugar sus ojos marrones de nuevo.

A pesar de todo, sintió como una de esas balas entraba en su pantorrilla desde su izquierda y otra le perforaba el hombro derecho. Su cuerpo se tensó tratando de seguir adelante… y siguió.

Pasó abriéndose brechas entre el grupo, accionando un arma letal a distancia. Una serie de halos de energía en forma de descargas consecutivas barrieron con al menos cinco de las personas que se interponían entre el, que quedaron tendidos en el piso y que no se volverían a levantar nunca más. Al ver esto, los rufianes salieron a perseguirlo, envalentonados por la pérdida de sus compañeros. Latis aún corría cuando escuchó un sonido ululante proveniente de unos vehículos que habían llegado por la avenida, de color blanco con luces azules y rojas en el techo. El tiroteo había atraído a unas personas con uniforme negro y trajes con cascos. Otros vehículos, más acorazados, acababan de ingresar por donde se había ido Lucy con el hombre de cabello castaño.

El asesino y su banda, sin una pizca de prudencia se giraron a recibir a los recién llegados a punta de fuego y pistola. Ya estaba más alejado cuando le interceptaron dos uniformados, que al verlo armado y avanzando, le dispararon hacia sus pies diciendo que se detuviera, pero tras él, sus perseguidores abrieron fuego directo, llenando de proyectiles los cuerpos de los de traje negro, que tras varios estertores, respiraron su último aliento. Al darse cuenta de esto, Latis se giró y les enfrentó directamente, y a pesar de que su hombro no estaba respondiendo con suficiente velocidad, con movimientos rápidos de su laser hirió a dos en sus piernas, que cayeron al suelo entre alaridos, manchando el suelo con sangre. Mientras, el resto abrió fuego de nuevo, pero cayeron bajo los disparos de energía del arma que había usado anteriormente.

Paró evaluando la situación, desactivando su escudo y el láser. A lo lejos veía como el asesino escapaba montándose en un vehículo, junto con el hombre que primero le había apuntado con su arma antes de que el tiroteo comenzara. Parecía que lo lograría. Los uniformados estaban ocupados usando una barricada improvisada con sus escudos y los transportes blancos y negros en los que habían llegado.

Otros grupos arribaban a la escena, pero que no pertenecían al equipo de los uniformados. Eran hombres y mujeres con aparatos que cargaban a su hombro, pero que no emitían ningún sonido. Solo muchas luces amarillas. Una mujer se paraba enfrente del artefacto que sostenía otro, y con una especie de bastón corto hablaba sola como si se refiriera a algún público. Una de esas máquinas hizo un paneo, y recorrió todo el lugar, incluyendo donde se encontraba el.

Con una última mirada de desconfianza hacia aquellas personas del mundo místico, se retiró corriendo lo más de prisa que su herida en la pantorrilla se lo permitía.

* * *

**AVENIDA**

Se habían retrasado por culpa de la pelirroja. No encontraba un collar que aparentemente era muy valioso, cosa que le tenía sin mucho cuidado (las chicas y sus alhajas…) pero eso les quitó tiempo precioso.

Por su puesto que los mafiosos se habían dado cuenta poco tiempo después de la farsa, y ahora estaban en serios problemas.

La autopista estaba algo concurrida, a pesar de ser de madrugada, pero permitía moverse a gran velocidad. Zigzagueaban por entre ellos con su Yamaha, a lo que le permitía la prudencia y su instinto de supervivencia.

Casi se estrellan contra un auto azul al pasarse el semáforo en rojo de la intersección, lo que hizo que su compañera se aferrara con fiereza a su espalda. Lo que le sorprendía era el carácter de esta chica. Más de una hubiera gritado con desesperación ante cada vuelta, ya que la motocicleta realmente rápido. En cambio, lo único que le gritaba desde el asiento trasero era

- Eric, debes dejarme, me están buscando a mí!. No quiero meterte en más problemas, déjame por favor! – le suplicaba en repetidas ocasiones-

_In-cre-í-ble… _

Aceleró aún más. El auto estaba cerca. De milagro pasaron entre una Toyota y un sedán antes de voltear a la derecha. Escuchaba cómo le gritaban los conductores a su alrededor frases _muy decentes y llenas de elogios _acerca de su forma de conducir.

Volteó y decidió hacer algo arriesgado. O no se los sacudirían nunca. Algo le decía que en unos minutos más, esta gente perdería la paciencia y se asomaría por una de las ventanas con un rifle… y ahí si…

Adiós a su cabeza

Escuchó en su cabeza la versión de la reina de corazones de Alicia en el país de las maravillas que le acompañaba desde la mañana, y decidió que por ahora no estaba dispuesto a acompañarla.

- ¿Qué haces?, ¿Eric? –dijo Lucy cuando sintió que aminoraba el paso y daba media vuelta sobre la acera, causando que los autos a su alrededor le esquivaran con dificultad y sonaran sus claxon con impaciencia

Cargó y se sintió muy bien haciéndolo. Aceleró de un solo golpe con el chirriar de la llanta trasera y se devolvió por donde había venido. Eso provocó una gran confusión a su alrededor. Varios autos le esquivaron, pero otros no tuvieron tanta suerte y se estrellaron. El sedán oscuro que los perseguía frenó en seco al verlos, causando más colisiones mientras pasaban justo al lado de ellos. Sonaban latas y metales partidos a su contorno, y la avenida se convirtió en un enorme campo de carros chocados.

Eric no pudo evitarlo, y les saludó con la mano y una enorme sonrisa mientras se alejaba en contravía al pasar directamente a su lado.

- Adiós, amigos! –les gritó con suficiencia-

No paró hasta que sintió que habían ganado distancia. Durante todo este camino, su compañera no le musitó ni media palabra. Al fin, se internaron en un barrio, y detuvo la motocicleta debajo de un puente peatonal. Lucy se bajó, quitándose el casco.

- Pudiste haber muerto!- le espetó como si ella no hubiera estado con él en aquel momento-

- Tú también... ¿o es que recogí a otra pelirroja de camino? Es más, no tengo idea de cómo te sostuviste todo el camino con ese brazo vendado. Tienes personalidad de lamprea – le respondió riendo-

- No es gracioso. Debiste dejarme. Estas colocando tu vida en peligro por andar conmigo.

- A ver si entiendo. Tu quieres que te deje, para que esos tipos te agarren. ¿Qué crees que me haría tu… Latis cuando se entere?. Creo que las langostas de un restaurante tendrían más suerte que yo.

- A ti no te preocupa lo que Latis te haga, NO ES ASÍ? ¿Por qué te importa realmente lo que me pase, o lo que le pase a él?

_Ufff BINGO._

_Si, ¿Por qué?_

- No te quejes, y deja de ser tan…considerada… me sacas la paciencia – le dijo, eludiendo la pregunta-

Lucy no le respondió nada, y miró al piso, evidentemente preocupada

- Estás pensando en él, ¿no es así?

_Si le ponía ese tema, seguro se le olvidaba el resto._

Lo logró, pues se puso colorada de inmediato.

- Algo ha pasado. Siento… siento… debo encontrarlo.

Eric negó con la cabeza. _Chica loca_.

- No, nada de eso. Debemos ir a algún sitio seguro, y allá esperaremos. Si no aparece al medio día, iré yo a buscarlo.

- ¿Cómo lo encontrarías?

- Ni idea, pero lo encontré una vez ¿no?

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres realmente?

- Buena pregunta, excelente, si me dejas ser aún más específico…pero por ahora, debemos pensar en un buen escondite. A estas alturas no confío en que podamos ir a ningún lugar que pueda ser rastreado con nuestros nombres, así que queda descartada tu casa, la mía o de tus familiares. Yo no tengo familia, así que… solo estaría mi departamento, pero temo que nos encuentren por los registros que tuve que llenar en el hospital.

- Mi departamento no es seguro. La policía…debe estar allá.

Eric no preguntó, pero por su expresión, algo ya había pasado en aquel lugar y no era bueno.

- ¿Tienes algún amigo… no tan cercano, que nos pueda recibir?

- No cercanos, ni lejanos… hace algún tiempo que no soy muy sociable…

Lucy miró hacia el frente, luego hacia más arriba y una felicidad espontánea se reflejó en su rostro. Que chica esta, parecía que a pesar de cualquier cosa, encontraba una chispa en su interior que le daba impulso. Ya empezaba a ver porque al extraterrestre le gustaba tanto.

- Ya sé! Ya sé! ¡Ya sé a dónde podemos ir! ¡Es perfecto! – gritó con entusiasmo-

- Cálmate por favooor, no grites. Me alegra que sepas, pero no saltes. No muevas tanto ese brazo que te vas a hacer daño. ¿A dónde vamos?

- Al único lugar que aparte de mi hogar, es como estar en casa. Allá! -dijo señalando hacia el cielo detrás de él-

- ¿Eh?

Volteó a mirar, y con el amanecer, vio una delgada estructura que sobresalía de los edificios. El símbolo de Tokio, rojo y blanco.

Bueeeno, sería mejor que le siguiera la corriente hasta que se le ocurriera una mejor idea.

* * *

**NOTICIA**

Eran casi las 10 de la mañana. Habían decidido compartir el taxi, pues ambas estaban en Tokio por la misma razón. Después de un incomodo reencuentro, Anaïs veía en los ojos de su amiga que también le había extrañado mucho.

No era como antes. 4 años no se borraban de un solo brochazo, y aún estaba aquel asunto, el viejo asunto de no haber vuelto a Céfiro, que les carcomía la felicidad de volverse a ver.

Anaïs desde un tiempo para acá, pensaba en secreto que Marina era la directa responsable de eso. Siempre aparentaba estar muy feliz con su vida. ¿Acaso ella no tendría a quien extrañar? Ascot no le parecía suficiente razón para que Marina deseara volver con ahínco, pues había dejado muy claro aquella vez que solo lo quería como amigo.

Sin embargo, Marina estaba allí por Lucy. Lucy, que estaba en peligro. Y eso había terminado por romper el hielo.

En el avión desde Frankfurt a Tokio, casi había gritado de desesperación pues tuvo por unos horribles segundos la seguridad de que finalmente había fallecido. Luego, algo pasó y se disminuyó aquel sentimiento. Ahora sentía una urgencia tremenda de llegar, de encontrarla para ayudarle. Aún no estaba bien. Aún no.

Guardaban silencio, ambas mirando por las ventanas. El taxista tenía el radio encendido en el canal de noticias, cuando algo le llamó la atención. Sin pensar, tomó a Marina del brazo, mientras le decía al conductor con cortesía que subiera el volumen.

_"Y esta mañana varios sucesos sacuden la capital. Desde el día de ayer, cuando se encontró el cuerpo sin vida de una estudiante de La Universidad de Tokio en su departamento, varias bandas de la mafia Hirome siembran el terror en la ciudad. Reportamos desde las bodegas orientales un violento tiroteo en horas nocturnas y luego un choque múltiple a la madrugada, hechos presuntamente relacionados con estas bandas criminales…"_

- ¿Universidad de Tokio? – dijo Marina- ¿No es allá donde Lucy comenzó su carrera?

- Si, y seguramente aún estudia allá. No sé explicar, pero ¿No te parece extraño todo esto justo en este día?

- Señor! –dijo Marina sin ninguna decencia, casi gritando- ¿podría andar más rápido?

- Marina, cálmate, no le grites al señor

- ¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme?! Es la mafia Anaïs! Tome la intersección siguiente, ya casi llegamos!

Por unanimidad, decidieron ir a la casa de Marina, ya que ella tenía allá su auto y podrían disponer de él. Tan pronto llegaron, corrieron hacia la sala dejando sus maletas tiradas en la entrada. Marina dio un saludo tenso a sus padres, y tomó el control remoto para encender el televisor. Ella saludó apropiadamente, pero también se precipitó hacia su antigua amiga, quien estaba buscando canales de noticias

Y allí estaba. Imágenes del tiroteo de la madrugada. Era una cosa dantesca. De pronto, en una de las panorámicas. Marina gritó realmente conmocionada.

- Anaïs, Anaïs! ¡Oh! dime que tu también lo ves! ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?–parecía en shock-

Se fijó bien en lo que señalaba. Y se le paró el corazón.

Tuvo que sentarse

Los padres de Marina se acercaron muy preocupados, pero ellas solo miraban hacia la pantalla. Les hablaban, pero ellas solo veían aquel hombre alto de cabello negro que se alejaba de la escena.

_Imposible, imposible_

Se miraron por primera vez en ese día con un reconocimiento antiguo. La esperanza era algo muy poderoso.

* * *

**TORRE**

La idea era perfecta en todo sentido. La existencia de Clara era desconocida para los que últimamente frecuentaba. Era una persona especial. Ella fue la que permaneció el tiempo suficiente en Tokio para alimentar su amistad, y a pesar de que Clara era casi 20 años mayor, su dulzura, humildad y honestidad hacían que Lucy confiara en ella enteramente.

Se conocieron en la época en que estaba en la secundaria. Tantas idas y venidas a la torre de Tokio ayudaron a que se conocieran mejor. Clara formaba parte del servicio general que mantenía la torre siempre limpia para los visitantes. Como era usual, Lucy cometió una tontería al derramar una soda en el piso un día que estaba esperando a sus dos mejores amigas para intentar regresar a Céfiro.

Buscó con desesperación a alguien que le prestara un trapero, pues la gente se resbalaba al pasar o marcaba surcos con sus zapatos pegajosos por todo lado. Fue Clara quien vino a su rescate. Lucy estaba muy apenada, y casi llora al ver toda la labor le había impuesto a aquella mujer por su culpa. Al día siguiente, a modo de disculpa, le invitó una malteada de la cafetería. A partir de esa fecha, no pasaba semana en que no conversaran. Lucy llegaba más temprano a la torre para hablar con Clara en su descanso y esperaba a sus amigas en los vestidores de los empleados jugando tic tac toe.

Después de que se perdieron de vista con Marina y Anaïs, siguió yendo de vez en cuando. Y aunque Clara no sabía la razón verdadera por la que Lucy visitaba aquel sitio, nunca dejó de acompañarla a mirar por los enormes ventanales los atardeceres de fuego, esperando poder visualizar a Céfiro una vez más.

Clara los escondería, y no habría forma que los encontraran allá si perdían a sus perseguidores.

Era muy temprano cuando llegaron a la torre. Abrían a las diez de la mañana. Así que dieron vueltas durante horas a su alrededor para no estar parados en un solo sitio de forma vulnerable. Ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, si debían gastar tiempo, era mejor gastarlo buscando a Latis.

Latis.

Ansiaba volverlo a ver. En su corazón sabía que no estaba bien. Pero debía considerar la enorme distancia que separaba las bodegas del hospital y del hospital a la torre. ¿Y si estaba perdido?

Eric la sacó de sus ensoñaciones

- ¿Pensando en planetas y constelaciones o sólo en extraterrestres?

El rubor subió a sus mejillas involuntariamente. El hombre de cabello castaño la miraba con sus cejas levantadas y una mueca que se tornaba en sonrisa.

- Debes dejar de ponerte colorada cada vez que te pregunto por tu Latis. Entremos. Ya abrieron. Busquemos a esa amiga tuya.

Entraron, y subieron.

Clara volteó cuando ella dijo su nombre. Les ayudó, como había supuesto. Sin preguntas, como siempre.

No pudo evitar pensar en Marina y Anais cuando se adentró hacia los cuartos de servicios generales.

* * *

**PIENSA**

- Dijeron que estaban relacionados, ¿no es así Anais? –preguntó Marina cuando por fin estuvieron solas.

- Si, un asesinato, un tiroteo y un choque múltiple generado por una persecución.

- ¿Cómo es que Latis se encuentra acá? Tú crees que tal vez…

- Marina, a mí también me encantaría pensar en eso, pero debemos aferrarnos a lo que sabemos, y concentrarnos en encontrar a Lucy.

- ¿Se verían? Lucy debe estar dichosa, verlo después de tanto tiempo… Tal vez el le salvó, ¿no crees? –dijo sin hacerle caso-

- Marina, ¿tu sientes que Lucy está a salvo?

- No… no en realidad. Es diferente ahora, pero sigue en problemas.

- Por lo que vimos, Latis estuvo en ese tiroteo, y salió de él. Pero no vimos que estuviera con Lucy. Debemos suponer que por el momento no están juntos. Yo creo que está buscándola también.

Marina se quedó pensativa. Era sorprendente cómo con la sola visión de un habitante de Céfiro las cosas cambiaban entre ellas y se volvían más llevaderas, más fáciles con cada palabra.

_Mas verdaderas_, se dijo Anais.

Al ver el brillo en los ojos de Marina, se sintió muy culpable por haber dudado alguna vez que quisiera regresar a aquel mundo de cuento. Y sin querer, en medio de la felicidad que escondía su semblante y la esperanza de encontrarse con Paris, sintió una punzada de celos. Lucy tenía a su adorado espadachín en este mundo, cerca.

- La persecución. Creo que nos debemos enfocar en eso. Si Lucy no está con Latis, está huyendo de la mafia Hirome. – razonó Marina-

- Si tuvieras que huir… ¿dónde te esconderías?

- Definitivamente no podría involucrar a mis seres queridos, además es muy posible que conozcan de mi vida si me están persiguiendo, así que tendría que escoger un sitio…secreto.

- ¿Secreto?

- Si, un sitio…

- Donde no supieran por ninguna referencia que estoy allí

- ¡Un sitio seguro! ¡Un sitio donde me sintiera a salvo, un secreto!

Las dos se miraron contentas de saber exactamente donde estaba Lucy.

* * *

**JUNTOS**

Se detuvo

Respiraba agitadamente. Era la cuarta vez que le pasaba.

Si por esto había pasado su guerrera, era de admirar.

Los transeúntes a su alrededor desaparecieron y reaparecieron poco después. Estaba exhausto, como no se había sentido en largo rato.

Debía seguir. Estaba cerca. Miró su localizador, contento de que por fin se quedara en un solo sitio, y preocupado igualmente, ya que todos esos cambios de posición solo indicaban problemas.

Esperaba que el hombre de cabello castaño le estuviera cuidando. Esperaba que no estuviera herida, sola y perseguida.

Su dispositivo indicaba que estaba dentro de aquella enorme estructura blanca y roja. ¿Una fortaleza?

Se enderezó. Y siguió adelante. Si iba a quedarse en ese mundo, sería junto a ella.

Junto a aquella que le había rescatado de la soledad.

Junto a la mujer que desde que conoció, deseó proteger.

Junto a Lucy.

* * *

**JUNTOS**

El amuleto brilló, al menos para ella, justo en el instante en que seguía pensando en él. Eric le llamó, le advirtió que no debía hacer eso, que precisamente estaban allí para esconderse, pero no le hizo caso. Corrió a pesar de su cuerpo adolorido por los pasillos, hacia la puerta que daba al salón de los ventanales.

Abrió la puerta, con Eric detrás intentando detenerla.

Y allí estaba, su caballero, que miraba hacia todos los lados, pero que volteó en su dirección al reconocerla.

Su alegría se trasformó en dolor genuino al ver sus ropas manchadas con sangre. Corrió hacia él. Estaba herido, herido, herido.

Le alcanzó con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Quería abrazarlo, pero temía causarle daño, por lo que paró en seco. Depositó tiernamente las manos en su pecho. No encontraba palabras, no encontraba cómo decirle cuanto le necesitaba, cuanto le dolía verlo así, cuanta impotencia y culpabilidad le recorrían por las venas, cuanto deseaba que estuvieran en Céfiro para que sus heridas se curaran con magia de forma inmediata.

Cuanto le amaba.

Por fin miró hacia arriba, y sus ojos se encontraron. Recordó aquella vez en que Luz le tenía prisionero y que por un segundo se habían visto cuando trataba de despertarlo. Su expresión era igual: dolor y alegría, dolor y reconocimiento, dolor y … amor?

- Debemos volver –le dijo mirándole- Latis, dime como volvemos para que te curen. No soporto, no soporto verte así por mi culpa.

Su espadachín le tomó de las manos, haciendo que su corazón galopara como un corcel en una llanura desierta.

- Lucy…mi viaje siempre fue… solo en una dirección. –le confesó con voz suave, cargada de significado-

Ella se quedó inmóvil ante su declaración. ¿Latis no podía volver?

En ese instante, Eric, quien se había mantenido al margen, evidentemente incómodo, habló mirando hacia atrás

- Ehem, me temo que tenemos un público algo anormal – mencionó con cautela- si no les conocen deberíamos irnos.

Lucy se forzó a girar. Sus amigas le miraban con ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras se acercaban a prisa. Estaban allí! Estaban con ella!

De pronto, una luz cegadora le obligó a entrecerrar los ojos. Tuvo una breve visión de Latis que con consternación trataba de que sus manos no se volvieran trasparentes, de mantener su contacto.

Y luego, allí estaba, cayendo por el cielo. Cuando a su alrededor vio solo a Marina y Anaïs que gritaban en el vacío, ella también gritó con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que sus lágrimas se elevaban al infinito desafiando la gravedad.

- NOOO LATIS!


	12. Chapter 12

**Saludos!**

****espero que la hayan pasado muy bien. Bienvenido el 2013!

Me tienen que perdonar, demasiada fiesta en este fin de año no me dejo mucho tiempo para escribir, así que les adelanto algo. Prometo que el siguiente será mas largo :)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir acompañándome

* * *

**DETENIDO**

Su cuerpo no aguantó más, o quizás su mente le había sostenido todo ese tiempo solo por una razón, y al perderla…

Se arrodilló sobre una pierna. Ya no sentía su brazo. Y su pantorrilla era como un fantasma aullante. El hombre de cabello castaño parecía enloquecido, corriendo por todo lado, gritándole a las personas que habían quedado inmóviles.

Él mismo se encontraba en un estado extraño. Su corazón no sabía por quién decidirse a sentir mayor preocupación, si por su planeta o por su guerrera.

Sabía dos cosas: la primera era que ese portal solo se abría cuando Céfiro estuviera en _verdadero_ peligro, tal como le había dicho Reyearth y la segunda, que estaba atascado en el mundo místico sin poder hacer nada.

_Lucy_

- ¿Por qué nadie se mueve? ¿A dónde fueron esas chicas?! Lucy desapareció también. ¡La luz! – le gritó el hombre con desesperación genuina- ¿cómo es solo usted y yo nos podemos mover? ¡¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?!

¿Por qué ellos no habían caído bajo el mismo hechizo? Esto confirmaba que este hombre que les había ayudado era alguien muy diferente. Todas las personas estaban congeladas en el tiempo. Y seguramente seguirían así hasta que ellas regresaran.

Regresarían. Si, regresarían.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en Céfiro? ¿Qué había desencadenado esta vez la convocación? No podía evitar recordar a aquel mago. ¿Había puesto su planeta en amenaza debido al deseo de salvar a Lucy?

- Hey! – dijo el hombre señalándole con rabia- me debe una explicación. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué le han hecho a mi planeta? ¿Acaso los han matado a todos? ¿Qué hicieron con las personas?

Latis cerró sus ojos, y se obligó a responderle con desgana.

- Las guerreras mágicas fueron convocadas a Céfiro. Me imagino que esto hace parte de un hechizo para crear la ilusión de que el tiempo se ha detenido mientras están en mi planeta.

- ¿Guerreras… mágicas? Lucy y las otras chicas… ¿Está seguro? Yo… he escuchado ese nombre…

- ¿Cómo conoce el nombre de las Guerreras Mágicas?

El hombre le miró arrugando su frente

- Lo he visto, en un libro, pero no supe nunca que más decía… era un secreto, de ellos –respondió moviendo sus pupilas, como si estuviera recordando-

- ¿Dónde está ese libro? – al ver que no le contestaba, subió su tono con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía- ¿Dónde está!? ¿De quién era el secreto?

El ascensor detrás de ellos cobró vida con un _ding_ al llegar a su piso. Las puertas se abrieron y de ellas salió una mujer en traje gris. Con dos acompañantes.

- Caballeros, el Señor Colt los ha mandado llamar para cruzar unas palabras importantes con ustedes – dijo la mujer, en forma estirada y elocuente- acompáñennos.

- ¿Colt? – preguntó el hombre de cabello castaño- ¿ha dicho Colt?

- Si Eric. Tu tío desea verte. –respondió la mujer exultando paciencia-

- ¿Cómo es que no les afecta el hechizo? –interrumpió Latis sin poder incorporarse aún del todo-

- Ni a los habitantes de Céfiro, como tú, ni a los que llevan la sangre de ese planeta les afecta la convocación de las guerreras mágicas. Ahora, si deseas, hay asuntos urgentes que requieren de nuestra atención, además si no atendemos esas heridas… bueno, muerto no nos sirves de nada.

Latis miró hacia el que habían nombrado como Eric. También había extraído del mensaje aquella importante frase, y se veía como si le hubieran retirado el piso de los pies.

* * *

**CEFIRO**

Habían vuelto

Y seguían cayendo.

Gritaba, el vértigo no le dejaba abrir los ojos para mirar hacia el suelo.

Un pájaro blanco enorme pasó a su lado rápidamente y luego bajó para recibirlas a su lomo. Cayó cuan larga era sobre las plumas suaves. Reconoció el ave de inmediato. Sabía quién lo tripulaba.

Se incorporó y esperó verlo. Se acomodó las gafas para que sus ojos no le fallaran. Adelante suyo estaba su príncipe, con esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto le gustaba. Él le abrazó fuertemente sin esperar su consentimiento, diciendo su nombre, y se sintió completa de nuevo. Estaba con sus mejores amigas, habían vuelto a Céfiro y estaba con Paris. Correspondió a su abrazo y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Todo estaba bien.

- Sabía que volverías – le dijo su príncipe, al tiempo que le tomaba el rostro con sus dos manos- Anais

- Paris. Te he extrañado tanto. ¡Deseaba tanto volver a verte!

Paris tomó una mano entre las suyas y las acercó a su pecho.

- Siempre estuviste en mi corazón, así como me dijiste que tendrías mi recuerdo – le dijo el, con una sonrisa, en tono franco-

- Paris …Todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en ti –le respondió ella, acunándose en su regazo.

Se obligaron a soltarse, pues Marina llamaba a Lucy con un tinte de angustia. Cuando volteó a ver, Lucy estaba envuelta en llanto y de su brazo vendado chorreaba sangre.

- Lucy! –le llamó y se acercó a sus compañeras-

Lucy peleaba con Marina, que trataba de sostenerla. Parecía que Lucy no le importaba que pudieran caerse del ave.

- ¡Tengo que volver! ¡Tengo que volver! Latis, Latis! –decía entre el llanto. Su cara era la imagen de la angustia y el desamparo-

- Lucy, escúchame –le decía Marina- estás sangrando, tu herida debió abrirse con la caída, es necesario que vayamos a que te curen- tu herida se ha abierto

- ¡Tengo que ir! Está herido, y está solo, ¡no puede volver! ¡Es mi culpa, ¡es mi culpa! –chillaba apretando sus puños. No puede pasar esto. ¡No puede estar pasando! Al fin estaba con él… por qué, por qué!?

Anaïs miró a Marina, que sostenía a Lucy, y Marina le devolvió unos ojos húmedos. Habían vuelto, sí. ¿Pero qué jugada le había hecho el destino a su amiga pelirroja? Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue ir a abrazarlas, pero cuando avanzó, no pudo evitar ver hacia abajo, y tuvo que llevar su mano a la boca para no gritar más fuerte.

Marina al escuchar su expresión de sobresalto también debió mirar hacia abajo, porque guardó silencio.

Abajo estaba Céfiro. Pero la visión del paisaje verde, con hermosos lagos no estaba. A lado y lado solo había un campo yerto y carbonizado. Aquí y allá aún brillaban conatos de fuego. Solo las montañas en el aire aún conservaban algo de su grandeza, pero el resto, olía a muerte.

* * *

**CULPABLE**

Se arrastraba, más que caminaba. Su cuerpo le pesaba como nunca antes. Conocía ese sentimiento.

Marina le llevaba con un brazo al hombro. A su lado caminaban muy juntos Anais y Paris.

Sentía cómo su amiga de ojos azules tenía mucha prisa por llevarla ante Gurucleb. Sin embargo su interés era algo más, pues sentía en ella un deseo muy fuerte. Marina estaba preocupada por ella, claro, pero sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, con algo de duda escondida.

Entraron al salón. Vio a Gurucleb en medio de él.

Qué raro. Gurucleb, de los que había visto, era el que había cambiado más. La estatura, los rasgos… parecía mayor.

Su propia tristeza se le sacudió un poco al verlo. Era maravilloso haber vuelto.

Pero sin Latis… todo tenía un tinte oscuro.

A su amiga le tembló un poco la voz al decir el nombre del hechicero. ¿Marina, insegura? ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Me sorprende mucho verlas acá. –dijo el maestro Guru- pero también me alegra. ¿Lucy? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?... estás sangrando.- notó de inmediato acercándose a ellas-

- No lo sabemos con exactitud – respondió Anais- solo conocemos que está herida…

Lucy se extrañó de nuevo en cómo se erguía Marina, y cómo se le enfriaron las manos al tiempo que Guruclef caminaba hacia su encuentro.

- ¿Marina? –le dijo-

- Estoy bien, solo estoy preocupada por ti, Lucy.

El hechicero acercó el báculo a su brazo, y una luz azulada le cubrió generando viento a su alrededor. Olía a primavera. De inmediato supo que sus heridas eran cosa del pasado. Al menos las físicas.

Se incorporó, y se llenó de voluntad. Estaba segura de que Latis no le gustaría que se diera por vencida, no después de pasar tantas pruebas. Conservaría la esperanza. No tenía más opciones. La había conservado durante ocho largos años. Debía recomponerse a sí misma.

- Lucy, lo último que supe acerca de ti era que corrías un gran peligro. Dime, ¿por casualidad has visto a Latis? – inquirió el Guru-

Un nudo en la garganta le presionó, y su alma gimió ante su nombre. Lágrimas mudas recorrieron sus mejillas. _Se fuerte_.

- El me salvó la vida, está herido. Estábamos juntos…pero luego… fuimos llamadas a Céfiro, y el… el…

El Guru arrugó la frente

- Nadie más puede ser llamado del mundo místico. Solo las guerreras mágicas. Es increíble que Latis haya encontrado la forma de viajar.

- ¿Latis estaba en el mundo místico? No lo sabía – dijo Paris dirigiéndose hacia Gurucleb-

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Gurucleb? – interrumpió Anais- vimos campos enteros destruidos por las llamas.

- Tenemos grandes problemas, guerreras mágicas. Me temo que estamos enfrentando enemigos que no comprendemos, y muy muy poderosos. Céfiro está pasando una grave crisis. Me temo que es por eso, y por su deseo, que están acá.

Anaís abrió sus ojos, entendiendo el significado de esas palabras

- ¿Gurucleb, quieres decir que si Céfiro no está peligro, es posible que nosotras no podamos, así lo deseemos… volver acá?

- Creo que así es –volvió a decir el hechicero- no dudo de su voluntad. Ya han probado, que tienen una voluntad muy poderosa.

Los ojos de las tres se encontraron. Traslucían un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad, por haber dudado, por haberse separado, por acusarse en secreto.

- Céfiro está en peligro, y ahora necesitamos a todos los que tengan una gran voluntad. Pero debo preguntarles si realmente desean participar una vez más en la batalla. No es justo con ustedes que deban sufrir por nosotros.

- Yo estoy dispuesta. – respondió Lucy sin dilación- he estado mucho tiempo sintiéndome vacía, sin un propósito… en mi propio mundo. Y es porque mi verdadero deseo es… estar acá, con ustedes, con las personas que más quiero. Y si tengo que luchar para conseguirlo, lo haré.

Marina se adelantó al escuchar a Lucy, al igual que Anais.

- Yo también lo haré. – dijo la guerrera del agua- Durante años deseamos volver, y ahora que lo hemos hecho, me parece mentira que no podamos ver al Céfiro en paz que ustedes se encargaron de reconstruir.

- Yo deseo ver ese Céfiro. Y también lucharé, porque acá están los que más queremos. –dijo Anais-

Lucy tenía esperanza de que sus amigas se unieran a la lucha junto a ella. Pero le sorprendía escuchar en sus voces la misma resolución, de aquella forma tan inmediata. Si, el tiempo había hecho destrozos en su amistad y la duda se infiltró en sus pensamientos, unas veces débilmente, y otras con gran fuerza, a pesar de repetirse una y otra vez que ellas no serían capaces de mentirle. Al ver en sus rostros esa declaración, no dudó más. Ni lo volvería a hacer.

Supo que toda deuda se había saldado entre ellas cuando se abrazaron de la misma forma que lo habían hecho después de su segunda venida a ese planeta, en la torre de Tokio. Su conflicto había iniciado silenciosamente, y también terminaba de la misma forma.

- Guruclef. Danos Magia – dijo al soltarse de sus compañeras-

* * *

**VIENE**

Los fantasmas le acosaban.

Venían de nuevo.

Cuando ocurría, Céfiro se transportaba a un tiempo pasado.

Caminaba descalza. Sus pies recordaban la hierba fresca y la añoraban.

Su cabello negro ondeaba sobre su cara, y arrastraba su espada desenvainada, chorreando sangre. Arrastraba una cabeza decapitada en su mano izquierda. ¿De quien era la cabeza? Ah sí… de aquel guerrero, que había osado desafiarla. Un miembro del consejo de Céfiro, había dicho.

El título no le había salvado.

Había gozado al ver la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando de un solo tajo le quitó la vida después de quemarlo con su magia.

Amati, su mago, le había dicho que si eliminaban a todos los del consejo, el camino estaba libre, pues eran los que poseían mayor voluntad, capaz de contrarrestar la de ellos.

Pero Kendrah deseaba que no quedara nadie. Entre menos personas, menos voluntades en su contra. Por pequeñas que fueran, si se unían, serían un problema en el futuro, y la idea era esa… que no hubiera futuro.

Ahí llegaron los fantasmas. Soltó su botín, el cual cayó al piso con un sonido húmedo, y se agarró la cabeza, sin importar que se manchara de sangre. Dolía, dolía… Ahí estaba de nuevo. El dolor anunciaba cuando venían.

- _Kendrah, detente –decía Belaiska-_

- _No puedes seguir haciéndolo – negó con su cabeza Alda-_

- _Es necesario. ¡Todo esto lo hago por ustedes!_

- _Nosotras tres amábamos Céfiro. Deseábamos luchar por salvar este mundo –afirmó Alda cerrando sus ojos color océano-_

- _¡Basta! ¡Cállense! ¡Cállense! No tienen idea lo que sufrí, lo que tuve que pasar. Ustedes solo murieron… a mí me encerraron, me maldijeron._

Los fantasmas desaparecieron, pero aún no volvía. Se metían en su mente sin su consentimiento. No estaba a salvo en sus pensamientos. Era como si le forzaran a vivir aquel dolor una y otra vez.

_Estaba en su tienda. Su padre había mandado a llamar a los clanes ese día. No podía saber que sería la última vez que estaría en su mundo. Solo faltaba uno de ellos, y al llegar… vieron aquella luz, y la voz que les decía que debían salvar Céfiro. Y fueron transportadas, para nunca más volver._

_Belaiska, la guerrera del viento. Alda, la guerrera del agua y Kendrah, la guerrera del fuego. Las tres hijas de los líderes de los clanes más importantes del norte de Britania. Tres princesas, tres elegidas._

_Tres traidoras, había dicho Kabura._

_Hicieron lo que les pidieron. Despertaron a los tres genios, lucharon valientemente. Y comenzaron a amar a Céfiro como si fuera su propio clan. ¿Y cuál había sido su recompensa? Malditos fueran todos, malditos habitantes de ese odioso planeta._

Volvió al Céfiro actual sacudiendo de un lado a otro su cabeza. El cabello se le vino a la cara. Veía como entre rendijas finas. Su mirada se hizo precisa. La mirada de una asesina. Qué curioso. Que irónico.

Ya no volvería a quedarse estática, ya no sería el toro del sacrificio.

Belaiska y Alda deberían saber que no había vuelta atrás. Deberían dejar de tratar. Deberían dejar de entrometerse. Ella lo único que quería era ser libre.

Y liberar a su mundo de la deuda antigua.

Alzó su espada. Era hora de hacer una visita al que ahora ocupaba el cargo de Kabura.

- ¡REYEARTH!


	13. Chapter 13

Alguna vez viendo Reyearth no se preguntaron: ¿Por qué tres niñas?¿Por qué de la tierra? ¿De dónde nace la leyenda?

Bueno, mi imaginación se encargó se llenar aquellos vacíos en este capítulo.

Siendo consecuente con CLAMP, algunos de los nombres de mis personajes nuevos son modelos de automóviles japoneses, así como Latis es bautizado por un modelo "Lantis" de Mazda de 1993, "Zagato" un modelo de Aston Martin, "NSX" es un modelo de Honda y "Autozam" de Mazda; mi Mago se llama Amati y al antiguo maestro lo nombré Kabura, ambos modelos de Mazda

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que la historia les siga pareciendo interesante.

* * *

**¿YO?**

Eric no musitó una sola palabra mientras se desplazaban en motocicleta por las calles de aquel Tokio congelado. Si sus amigos lo vieran en este momento, sabrían que realmente estaba muy consternado. Guardar silencio era anti-natural en el.

La mujer y sus acompañantes habían llegado hasta la torre en este tipo de vehículos, por extraño que pareciera debido a sus vestimentas, pero ya que todo se había detenido en el tiempo, sería imposible movilizarse de otra forma. El no había aceptado dejar su Yamaha y ahora los seguía zigzagueando esquivando personas y automóviles, unas veces por las aceras, otras por la vía. Era más complicado recorrer las calles cuando nada se movía a su alrededor. Latis iba con él. Mantenían una tensa confianza.

Su mente seguía repitiendo aquella frase que lo había cambiado todo. _Los que llevan la sangre de Céfiro. _¿Eso era? ¿Era descendiente de extraterrestres?

Sus novias de la secundaria se explicarían muchas cosas si lo supieran. Siempre le terminaban diciendo que era un chico muy extraño, un poco loco, y que no vivía en el mismo mundo que ellas. _Todo estaba claro Jajajaja_

_¿Tendré algún poder? Quizás mi tío quiere enseñarme cómo manejar mis habilidades. En los comics y mangas los super-heroes siempre tenían algún mentor._

_¿Rayos X?¿invisibilidad?¿Super fuerza?_

Se rió solo. Sintió la mirada fría de su acompañante sobre la nuca. Seguramente le disgustaban sus episodios de risa sin motivo. Y probablemente tenía razón.

_….todo lo que está pasando… y ¿elijo pensar que soy Superman? … ¡por favor! seriedad_

_Claro que sería muy útil. Tendría club de fans…_

- Deténgase –dijo Latis interrumpiendo la imagen de tres lindas chicas con carteles gritando su nombre-

Efectivamente era hora de detenerse. Estaban en frente a una casa de dos pisos, en un vecindario de clase media. Nada espectacular. Se decepcionó un poco, pues esperaba llegar a una mansión o a una villa a las afueras con un campo de entrenamiento, no a una casa normal con un garaje.

Les hicieron seguir. De reojo miró a Latis, quien se mantenía a duras penas en pie, y seguía sangrando. Había tenido dos días terribles, su cuerpo lo decía a gritos. Sin embargo su expresión era dura y fría. Qué diferentes eran Lucy y este hombre. Ella era fuego y el era hielo. ¿Cómo habían llegado a quererse tanto? Para su razonamiento no tenía lógica. Bueno, allá ellos.

Su tío entró en la sala. Era el reflejo envejecido de su propio padre. No lo había visto desde el funeral.

Este hombre, después de la muerte de su hermano mayor, le enviaba dinero a su sobrino regularmente para sobrevivir, más que mantenerse. A pesar de quedar huérfano a los 19 años, nunca intentó contactarse, nunca fue familia, nunca fue más que un depósito mensual en una cuenta bancaria. No lo odiaba. No era nadie para él.

- Saludes Eric –dijo Darren Colt, con mirada adusta-

- Tío –respondió asintiendo con la cabeza-

- Ayer ocurrió algo muy importante. Un evento que no se había repetido en muchísimos años. Siglos incluso. Es por eso necesario que tomes el lugar de tu padre. No deseaba ese destino para ti, pero ahora no hay alternativa. Me imagino que este hombre a tu lado es el Cefiriano.

_¿El lugar de mi padre? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

Latis se adelantó. Su cara tenía un tinte verde, pero aún así, habló con propiedad.

- Soy Latis. Miembro del consejo de Céfiro y espadachín mágico. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

_Así que espadachín, y encima político. Vaya con razón Lucy estaba loca por él._

Darren Colt buscó con su mirada a alguien entre los presentes

- Dan, ven acá –ordenó-

Un muchacho de unos 14 años salió del fondo de la estancia. Era un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros, muy delgado. Eric pensó que si se movía con rapidez, podría partirse.

- Este es mi hijo menor. Dan hará lo necesario para que se sienta mejor, señor Latis, pero debe confiar en nosotros

- Antes de eso, necesito saber cómo es que saben tanto acerca de Céfiro. –respondió el espadachín con seriedad-

- Es justo, nos ha dicho su nombre y su rango. El honor es algo importante. Muy bien Latis. Somos los descendientes de los guardianes de los portales entre Céfiro y la Tierra, por tanto, somos descendientes de Cefirianos. Mi nombre es Darren Colt. Actualmente soy el líder de estas personas. Lamentablemente quedamos muy pocos. Amati se encargó de eso.

_¿Wonderland? Se queda pequeño. Ahora estaba en el cuartel general de Hombres de Negro._

- ¿Aceptará que Dan lo cure ahora?

Latis asintió. Ante su consentimiento, el chico se acercó. Sacó de su bolsillo un guante negro con una gema en la muñeca y se lo colocó en la mano derecha. La gema era morada, y al contacto con la piel Dan, comenzó a brillar. Todos vieron cómo se formaba una bruma del mismo color saliendo de la gema, que comenzó a rodear al muchacho. Latis observaba con desconfianza mientras esta magia lo envolvía poco a poco. Dan cerró sus ojos y llevó la mano que tenía el guante a su propio hombro, y luego a su pantorrilla. La bruma hizo lo mismo con el espadachín, imitando sus movimientos. Para sorpresa de Eric, cuando terminó, Latis estaba curado. Sin embargo Dan no estaba nada bien. Su cara se tornó tan verde como lo estaba antes la del Cefiriano. Bajo sus ojos se formaban poco a poco bolsas azules, y su débil cuerpo cayó de rodillas. Con la poca fuerza que parecía tener se arrancó el guante de su mano y lo tiró al suelo como si se tratara de un escorpión negro.

Los otros dos que acompañaban a la mujer cuando se encontraron en la torre de Tokio se apresuraron a levantarlo y a llevárselo fuera de la vista de todos, hacia el interior de la casa.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? – preguntó Eric-

Darren Colt le miró fijamente y les dio la espalda. Sin embargo, le respondió

- Dan posee la capacidad de curar mediante aquel catalizador que visteis. Pero para arrancar el poder del guante debe utilizar toda la energía de su cuerpo. No es fácil hacer magia en este mundo, y menos cuando no se ha tenido contacto con Céfiro. Este mundo se mueve a través de energía, todo está compuesto de energía. Debemos reemplazar la fuerza de voluntad con nuestra energía. Es muy diferente a como se obtiene la magia en el planeta desde donde vino este hombre.

- Agradezco su ayuda – dijo Latis-

Eric tomó a su pariente por el brazo. No era suficiente. Necesitaba saber más. Ya podría suponer cómo había visto aquella aura sobre Latis, pero aún desconocía muchas cosas. Necesitaba saber que quería decir con "tomar el lugar de su padre" y "guardianes de los portales". Céfiro era un mundo borroso para él, sin significado y que francamente le tenía sin cuidado, pero aquello…

_Magia. Somos capaces de hacer magia. A un precio muy alto. ¿Fue eso lo que mató a mi padre acaso?_

- Tío. Hábleme. Es importante que lo sepa todo. Mi padre…

Colt se volteó finalmente ante su contacto y se soltó con desgana. Eric dejó que se sentara.

- Si Eric. Tu padre no murió por una enfermedad. Lo asesinaron

Asesinado. ¿Pero cómo? Era insólito cómo se había deteriorado así, como los médicos no se explicaban como se degradaba su salud con rapidez. Jamás pensó que se debía a una conspiración alienígena.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás y puso su cabeza entre sus piernas al tiempo que se la sostenía con ambas manos. Se le dificultaba respirar de pronto.

Fue Latis quien continuó haciendo las preguntas.

- ¿Ustedes descendientes de personas de mi mundo? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la leyenda de las guerreras mágicas?

- Tiene todo que ver –dijo Colt- nunca creí necesario explicárselo a una persona de su planeta, pensé que lo sabían. Pensé que conocían el origen de la leyenda, de todo lo que implicaba.

- Sabemos que si Céfiro se encuentra en peligro, se convocará desde el mundo místico a tres guerreras que deberán despertar a los genios y… matar al pilar del planeta para que pueda ser elegido otro. El pilar de Céfiro es la persona más poderosa, y no le es permitido quitarse la vida. Sin embargo, las últimas guerreras mágicas que fueron convocadas abolieron el sistema del pilar.

Eric levantó el rostro al oír aquello. _Así fue como Lucy llegó a Céfiro._

- Es correcto –afirmó Colt- Pero, si ya no hay pilar, ¿cómo es que volvieron las guerreras mágicas a Céfiro? El hechizo está activo. Hace ocho años convocaron a las últimas guerreras, y luego volvieron al poco tiempo. Nunca había ocurrido, y ahora vuelve a ocurrir.

- Reyearth mencionó que ese portal sólo se abre cuando Céfiro está en peligro

- Reyearth, el genio… ¿fue capaz de enviarte acá?

- No, me dijo dónde encontrar a un mago. El abrió el portal.

Colt abrió sus ojos negros con reconocimiento. Su faz cambió. Eric sintió que un soplo frío los rodeaba a todos ante la mención de ese nombre

- Un mago. ¿Por casualidad usted le dio algo a cambio por abrir el portal?

- Sí. Mi espada.

- ¿Aquella espada tenía algo especial? ¿Tenía una propiedad diferente? ¿Tenía… una gema incrustada?

Durante el corto tiempo en que conocía a aquel extraterrestre, nunca vio duda en sus ojos, a pesar de enfrentarse a lo desconocido. Pero ahora no solo veía eso. Veía… culpa.

- Tres objetos abrían la puerta del cuarto de la corona. El anillo del Guru, el plato del sacerdote y la espada del jefe de los guardias del castillo.

- Señor Latis, adivino que usted en la época del pilar era el jefe de los guardias. Los tres objetos que menciona no fueron diseñados para eso inicialmente. Imagino que después sirvieron para ese propósito. Pero… realmente son capaces de abrir otra puerta, que no se suponía que debería abrirse. Nunca.

- ¿Qué puerta? – Latis tenía las manos cerradas, y su cuerpo estaba rígido-

- La puerta del abismo, donde está encerrada Kendrah. La guerrera mágica que traicionó Céfiro.

* * *

**LEYENDA**

Lo supo cuando se la había pedido.

Lo supo.

Pero en ese momento, todo lo que quería era salvarla.

¿Se arrepentía realmente?

Si

_No_

Céfiro

_Lucy_

¿Esa fue la terrible decisión por la que había pasado Zagato? ¿Su mundo o su amor?

En su corazón sabía que realmente, así se lo hubieran dicho claramente desde el comienzo… habría hecho lo mismo. No tenía sentido lamentarse ahora por ello.

Darren Colt se sentó y le pidió que hiciera lo mismo. Uno de los hombres en la sala trajo ante ellos un pesado libro. Seguramente el libro al que se había referido Eric Colt. Y con el libro en su regazo, abierto, el hermano del padre de Eric comenzó su relato.

_"Los hombres de la antigüedad deseaban conocimiento. Fue así como comenzó todo. _

_En aquella época oscura, llena de dioses y demonios, un sacerdote del dios Ishkur descubrió un lugar especial en lo alto de una montaña donde utilizando energía humana, se abría una puerta, capaz de transportarlo a otro planeta. _

_En esos días la magia era parte de los hombres y no la temían. Creían en poderes más allá del entendimiento y fue por esa razón que no dudaron en utilizar la magia que conocían para viajar al mundo áureo, utilizando las vidas de sus esclavos y súbitos como sacrificios humanos para poder consolidar aquel puente._

_El rey y el sacerdote vieron aquel mundo, tan diferente y tan parecido al suyo, y lo desearon para sí. Desearon el poder que subyacía de sus entrañas. Estaban ciegos de avaricia. Querían robar las reliquias y la magia para conquistar en su propio planeta a todas las demás ciudades y coronarse como monarcas absolutos. Pero fueron descubiertos._

_Los jefes del mundo áureo sabían que los objetos que estaban robando requerían de energía para funcionar en el mundo místico, y que para liberar todo su potencial, muchos morirían por el deseo de aquel monarca. Les cuestionaron, no sólo por robar sus reliquias, sino por utilizar vidas humanas para lograr sus objetivos. Para entonces el rey creía que poseía suficiente poder y en vez de sentir vergüenza, declaró la guerra al mundo áureo._

_El sacerdote se encargó de rogar en otras ciudades para que les prestaran ayuda contra el mundo áureo, argumentando que aquellos seres deseaban conquistar y esclavizar la Tierra. Y así comenzó una gran batalla, librada en ambos mundos. Muchas vidas fueron arrancadas en este cruel acontecimiento, sobre todo de esclavos, los cuales fueron utilizados como combustible para liberar los poderes que habían robado._

_Pero los hombres fueron derrotados, el rey murió y los ejércitos de la Tierra fueron desterrados del mundo áureo. _

_El perdón vino con el advenimiento de "la deuda". El mundo áureo tenía un sistema que podría requerir de foráneos los cuales pudieran intervenir para ayudarles, en caso de que el planeta se encontrara en verdadero peligro. Así, el hijo de aquel monarca, cuyo corazón era gentil y puro, se comprometió a que los hombres de la Tierra les prestarían ayuda a cambio del perdón de aquella afrenta._

_Tres valientes guerreros terrestres se ofrecieron a viajar para reconstruir el mundo áureo. Los jefes de ese mundo les interrogaron y vieron que tenían una enorme fuerza de voluntad. De tal manera que les preguntaron si deseaban vivir como seres inmortales y luchar como representantes de su planeta. Sin embargo, a partir de ese día, no podrían regresar._

_Los tres guerreros, líderes de los tres ejércitos que más daño habían causado en batalla, aceptaron el trato. Dejaron a sus familias y a su planeta para limpiar su honor al conocer los verdaderos motivos que habían desencadenado tal matanza. Los dirigentes del mundo áureo tomaron tres elementos, fuego del altar del sacrificio, aire de la montaña de la puerta y agua del río que separaba las ciudades, para convertirlos en tres piedras mágicas: roja, verde y azul. Cada una se partiría en dos. Un trozo debían comerlo para transformarse en inmortales y el otro trozo sería oculto en la Tierra, pues sería la fuente de su poder ligado a su planeta. Así nacieron los genios bautizados como Reyearth, Ceres y Windom, quienes serían igual de poderosos a los genios utilizados por las personas del mundo áureo, capaces de enfrentarse a los seres inmortales que fueran utilizados para fines malignos._

_Pero aun así, se necesitaba de tres personas que comandaran a los genios y se volvieran uno con ellos. Así se decidió que sólo ante el evento se convocarían tres guerreras, las más poderosas y valientes, con mayor fuerte de voluntad, cada vez desde diferentes partes del planeta, que representaran los tres máximos poderes de la Tierra: Aire, Fuego y Viento. La leyenda de las guerreras mágicas había nacido._

_Durante los años venideros, la amistad entre el mundo áureo y el mundo místico se hizo más fuerte. Aprendieron los unos de los otros y se construyeron más portales, con ayuda de los seres inmortales. Para que la leyenda de las guerreras mágicas pudiera perdurar, diferentes tipos de portales fueron construidos. Aquellos para que viajaran las guerreras y aquellos para poder intercambiar conocimientos. _

_Existía el temor subyacente que se repitiera la historia, por eso, decidieron conjuntamente que se debía supervisar a los que viajaban entre mundos. Así emergieron los guardianes. En la Tierra debían existir aquellos del mundo áureo que guardaran los portales en esa dirección, y en el mundo áureo debían existir Terrícolas que protegieran los intereses de este planeta. El derecho a ser un guardián pasaba de padre a hijo mayor a los 35 años de un terrícola, o antes si el padre moría. _

_Este equilibrio duró siglos, y conocimos al mundo áureo por su verdadero nombre: Céfiro._

_Pero una tragedia ocurrió. Y la línea se interrumpió. Un guardián Terrícola, se alió con un alto sacerdote del mundo áureo, y asesinaron a casi todos los guardianes. Su objetivo: controlar los portales. Aquel sacerdote se llamaba Amati. _

_Después de esta carnicería, los dos mundos se separaron y la mayoría de los que conocían acerca del origen de la leyenda, de los guardianes, de la deuda milenaria… desaparecieron o fueron liquidados y los registros se perdieron. _

_Un guardián Cefiriano sobrevivió. Su nombre en el mundo áureo se convirtió en nuestro apellido: Colt. Al no poder regresar, se quedó en el mundo místico, se enamoró… y nosotros somos su descendencia. Poseía este libro, que ha pasado de generación en generación, para que el conocimiento sobre nuestros orígenes perdure. _

_Aún nuestra sangre está ligada a los portales y el privilegio… aún pasa de padre a hijo._

_Al no poder tener contacto con el mundo áureo, ni que nuestros hijos nacieran allá, nuestro poder es muy limitado y dependemos de los objetos una vez pertenecientes a Colt, traídos de Céfiro, para poder hacer algo de la magia que nos pertenece. El mundo místico está lleno de magia por descubrir, pero que usa el combustible de este planeta: Energía._

_Yo soy segundo hijo de un guardián. No tengo tanto poder. Ese privilegio pasó de padre a hijo…hace diez años"_

Darren Colt terminó su relato mirando hacia Eric, hacia el verdadero guardián, hacia el último de ellos.

- Eric, tu padre cerró un portal desde el cual Amati deseaba viajar al mundo místico, para obtener las piedras de los genios. Pero tuvo contacto con el mago, quien le impuso un hechizo mientras clausuraba su entrada, Eso fue lo que lo mató. Lo mató lentamente… con mucho sufrimiento.

- Amati –repitió Eric, con los ojos perdidos en el infinito-

- Pero volvió, cinco años después. Y no pudimos detenerlo. Amati posee al menos una piedra de genio, por lo que sabemos.

- ¿Y qué puede hacer con estas piedras? –preguntó Latis con impaciencia-

- Al retirar las piedras del mundo místico, el poder de los genios se debilita… pero además… con el hechizo apropiado, puede controlarlos.

- Pero él no puede comandar al genio. Amati es un Cefiriano. –afirmó el espadachín, previendo la respuesta que obtendría, previendo el enorme conflicto que él había desencadenado sobre su planeta-

- Él no puede, pero su amada sí.

- ¿Y quién es ella?

- Kendrah, una antigua guerrera mágica de fuego, quien se rebeló contra Céfiro, pero que fue encerrada en el abismo por el pilar de aquel tiempo.

- ¿Y cómo es que sigue viva?

- Es inmortal, gracias a Amati. Y ahora, fue liberada por el mago, con ayuda de la gema de tu espada.

_Una guerrera mágica de fuego. Se imaginaba cual era la piedra se llevó el mago desquiciado._

_Lucy_

* * *

**IMPOSIBLE**

No llevaban mucho tiempo de haber sostenido sus espadas en las manos después de que Presea se las facilitó cuando llegó el ataque. Gurucleb había puesto una barrera para proteger el castillo, pero Lucy veía que le costaba mucho trabajo. El Guru estaba siendo atacado de forma personal. Lo veía en su rostro.

Marina al notarlo, se volvió hacia él, pero al ver que no podía hacer nada y ante la súplica del hechicero de cabello morado, acompañó a sus amigas a enfrentar al enemigo.

Salieron corriendo por los pasillos, mientras el castillo se estremecía a su alrededor y por los ventanales veían como volaban por los cielos los soldados que afuera trataban de proteger la entrada de la fortaleza.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, no dio crédito a lo que veía.

_No, no era posible, no_

_No_

_No, no su genio._

Reyearth estaba en frente a ellas. De él salían llamas que cubrían todo a su alrededor. A sus pies caminaba un ser extraño, con harapos muy parecidos a los que una vez vistió el difunto Zagato.

Este ser les habló, pero directamente a sus cerebros. Sus ojos rojos brillaban de placer. Su voz era dulzona y llena de significado.

- "Bienvenidas, guerreras mágicas"


	14. Chapter 14

¡Saludos!**  
**Cada vez que pienso en Kendrah, escucho la canción "When it comes" de Incubus para inspirarme a convertir mis palabras en las de ella. es difícil ponerse en los zapatos de cada personaje, pero la música ayuda.

En este capítulo Kendrah le pregunta algo a Marina que me intrigó mucho cuando vi recientemente Reyearth (de nuevo). Cuando tenía 14 años no me dí cuenta de ello.. pero con los años... uno se fija en otras cosas...Me cuentan si ustedes también pensaron alguna vez en eso.. y en lo manipulador que puede verse, o si eres una Guerrera Mágica...en cómo te puedes sentir.

Estamos muy próximos al desenlace... eso me pone triste y feliz a la vez :P

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**IRONÍA**

Su poder había crecido con los siglos. Era inmortal. (_Que suerte, que suerte_)

Kendrah le había dicho que no deseaba luchar en contra de las guerreras mágicas. (_Aún estaba sentimental, mi niña de fuego_)

Pero que él se enfrentara a ellas era una historia muy diferente. _No me dijiste que las querías vivas…_

Que bonitas eran… tan llenas de vida, _tan susceptibles a la muerte_. Miró a la guerrera de fuego, con su cabello pelirrojo. Estaba muy sorprendida. Seguramente no esperaba ver a su genio en manos de otros._ Nadie lo esperaba, por eso era tan maravilloso… él era el artífice de todo esto, a él deberían agradecerle que no tuvieran que volver a este mundo nunca más… jijijiji y que no tuvieran que irse… los muertos se quedan se quedan_

- Guerrera de fuego… ¿qué pasó? ¿Decidiste que eras demasiado buena para el Plateado?

_Sorpresa, confusión…bien, bien, jejejeje, sigamos…_

- ¿No te gustó la visita de tu espadachín y por eso te devolviste para Céfiro? ¿O sería posible que no se encontraran? No me culpes, no me culpes, lo envié a Japón, no al Brasil jajajajaaja

- ¿Latis? ¿Usted envió a Latis a la Tierra?

_Bien, bien, sigue hablando, -iinteligennnte- se está distrayendo… si ella que es la más poderosa se distrae… ella que fue el pilar…_

- ¿Me dejó saludos? No debió, muy formal, es parte de su carácter tan expresivo jajajaajjaa. Guerrera mágica, ¿no deberías estar con tu Plateado en vez de estar acá con la boca abierta? Hizo tanto, renunció a tanto… _pobre pescado plateado_.

_Sus ojos…ah…lo vio. Perfecto. Un poco más_

- Y solo por ti… por ti, _guerrera mágica_, es que estamos acá. Gracias a lo que él me entregó para llegar a ti, es que han muerto –sonrió- _tantos_

Le tiró a sus pies la cabeza que le había prestado Kendrah. _Excelente recuerdo que habían traído de sus vacaciones._

Rodó hasta ellas dando tumbos sangrientos. Al ver sus caras, no aguantó más y comenzó a reír. Entre su jolgorio, escuchó como la pelirroja gritaba el nombre del que había llevado aquel miembro sobre sus hombros (_¿Ráfaga? Que nombre tan absurdo… no había sido muy rápido eh? EH? Jajajajaja) _y se desplomaba en el suelo. Las otras dos se congelaron en sus pies, y comenzaron a llorar, temblando un poco, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

_Ahora, mi Kendrah_

Kendrah le escuchó, pues bajó de su genio con rapidez para ingresar al castillo. Sin embargo, la guerrera mágica del viento se dio cuenta y sacó su espada. _Quieta, cariño, quieta._

Una guerrera del viento no podría detenerle. Extendió su mano nudosa de uñas negras y lanzó su magia hacia ella. Pero ella le vio y trató de defenderse a sí misma y sus compañeras con un hechizo protector, que funcionó por un momento, pero afortunadamente Kendrah interrumpió su concentración pasando su espada muy cerca, cortándole el brazo un poco. Su amada siguió la ruta hacia el encuentro del sucesor.

_¡Sangre!_

El viento protector amainó y su conjuro pasó hacia las tres guerreras que se estrellaron contra las paredes de la entrada del castillo con quejidos sonoros ¡_delicioso!_

_¿Habían derrotado a Zagato? ¡Débil!_

Parece que les había enojado. La guerrera de fuego hablaba, le preguntaba con furia, pero no quería escucharla. _Muerte, muerte, escuchen como redoblan las campanas. Ding Dong Ding_

Atacó de nuevo, y ellas también.

_Sangrarían_

* * *

**¡ AYÚDALE!**

- Debemos separarnos –dijo Lucy-

Tenía los ojos húmedos aún. Marina sentía cuánto le dolía todo aquello a su amiga. El alma de Lucy gritaba dentro suyo, llena de culpabilidad y desespero. Oh Lucy…

Resistían los ataques de ese tipo con dificultad. Era muy fuerte. Ella estaba en contra de lo que le estaba diciendo Lucy, pero también sabía que tenía mucha razón. Aquella niña terrible de cabellos oscuros y mirada asesina había entrado en el castillo. Debían proteger a sus amigos

- Marina, debes ir –asintió Anaís, solo para que la escuchara ella- Guruclef y los demás corren un grave peligro. No… quiero que les ocurra lo mismo que a Ráfaga. Y si yo me voy de acá… Lucy está muy afectada. Primero Latis y ahora…

Rafaga… aún veían aquel bulto en el suelo. Era espantoso. _Caldina…_

- Iré

Lucy la volteó a ver sin sostenerle la mirada

- Dile a Gurucleb… dile que yo…

- Lucy, nada de esto es tu culpa, enfócate en derrotar a ese hombre loco.

- Si – dijo con un hilo de voz-

Salió corriendo. El hombre se dio cuenta lo que pretendía y le atacó directamente, pero Lucy se interpuso con su magia, dejándole el paso libre.

Corrió, dejando a sus amigas atrás, adentrándose en el castillo. No dejaría por nada del mundo que esa asesina usurpadora, remedo de guerrera mágica dañara a sus amigos… o a Guruclef.

La tenía cerca, pues una ola de fuego se le vino encima de pronto. Usó su magia para pararlo… muy fuerte, incluso más que aquel tipo… no debería subestimarla.

Siguió adelante y la encontró cerca del salón principal. Se había detenido y tenía la mirada en el suelo. Su cabello era muy largo, más que el suyo. Negro como la noche. Le aterraba su postura. Se dejaba caer un poco… con los brazos a sus lados, con la espada desenvainada y sucia en la mano derecha con la punta hacia el suelo. Llevaba un vestido muy parecido al de Lucy cuando convocaba a Reyearth.

Parecía como si llevara una carga muy pesada en su espalda. Su cabello se le venía a la cara y le cubría la expresión. Toda ella estaba manchada en algunas pares de sangre… en la cabeza, en sus ropas, en las piernas, brazos. Sin embargo, estaba intacta. No era sangre de ella la que le manchaba el cuerpo.

- Aléjate – le dijo con voz cavernosa-

- No lo haré

- Te pareces a Alda, tan impetuosa… eres la guerrera del agua ¿verdad?

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Soy Kendrah, una antecesora de ustedes. No deben preocuparse más. Yo las liberaré de esto.

Su voz era amable en esta última frase, muy diferente a cómo antes le estaba hablando. Dudó un poco, pero no debía confiar.

- Soy Marina. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

GuruClef apareció detrás de Kendrah. Marina temió por él de forma instantánea al ver como cambiaba la expresión de la guerrera.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿de dónde provienes? ¿Cómo es que estás comandando a Reyearth? – le preguntó con el báculo presto para responder algún ataque-

Kendrah se volteó lentamente. Era espeluznante ver sus movimientos. Era como una muñeca de cera.

- Tu eres Clef – afirmó con la misma pavorosa voz que había oído antes-

- Si. Mi nombre es GuruClef

- Marina… dime algo… ¿GuruClef les dijo cuando se vieron con él la primera vez que para "salvar" Céfiro debían asesinar a su pilar? – le dijo volteando su cabeza brevemente. Sus ojos destellaban furia y tenía una mueca formándose en su boca-

La tomó desprevenida. Su mirada se cruzó con la del Guru por un momento

- El… -empezó-

- Lo suponía. Lo veo en tu rostro. Nunca les conviene decirlo.

Kendrah atacó el hechicero rápidamente. Al tiempo que le enviaba su magia saltó y se colocó a sus espaldas. GuruClef formó un escudo a su alrededor de él y de Marina.

- No te servirá. ¡Aprendí algunas cosas! ¡Morirás Kabura!

- ¿Kabura? –dijo GuruClef con reconocimiento en su voz-

Desplegó un hechizo que Marina no había visto. Hasta ahora su magia era muy parecida a la que usaba Lucy, pero esto…

Agujas de fuego se filtraron por el escudo de GuruClef y se convertían en filosos carbones de piedra al contacto con el escudo… y con la piel del hechicero. De inmediato desplegó su propia magia al ver que no sería capaz de parar aquel ataque y salir ileso. Pero Kendrah era muy hábil, y le esquivó con facilidad. Paró un momento para ver cuánto daño le había causado a su Clef. El estaba levantándose apenas, y tenía una fea herida en su brazo izquierdo.

- Esa magia… es muy.. –dijo él, sosteniéndose de su báculo-

- Antigua… como yo –respondió Kendrah- prepárate a morir, hechicero de cabello morado.

- No lo permitiré –gritó ella con fuerza- ¡no permitiré que le hagas daño!

Guruclef la miró… y … la vio. La vio realmente. Sus ojos cambiaron de expresión. ¿Lo supo?

- No quiero pelear contigo Alda –gimió Kendrah, con voz gentil-

_¿Qué le ocurre? Le dice Kabura a Guruclef, y a mí me llama Alda_

- Pero si tengo que hacerlo para terminar con esto… -continuó con furia-

Kendrah cargó hacia Marina con su espada. Muy muy fuerte. Pero no estaba usando magia. Cada golpe y arremetida de esa guerrera debía bloquearla con ambos brazos para que la espada se sostuviera y lograra hacerle frente. La energía oscura que alimentaba a esa letal guerrera crecía a cada momento, pero su propio deseo por salvarlo, por ayudarle, por… ser alguien más para él, también empezaba a fortalecerla.

Y entonces… lo logró. Le hirió en uno de sus brazos. Kendrah se sorprendió tanto como ella y paró su ataque. Detrás, Guruclef aprovechó para lanzarle un hechizo para retenerla, pero se dio cuenta, y lo bloqueó con furia, con un escudo convocado desde sus manos.

Kendrah se irguió y pudo ver claramente su cara. Era hermosa… pero un enorme odio le recorría entera. Sus ojos eran como los de un lobo antes de lanzarse sobre su presa.

Marina vio con desespero cómo la piel del brazo de Kendrah se curaba y no le dejaba una sola marca.

- No puedes hacerme daño. Ya morí una vez.

* * *

**CERRAR**

Estaba agotado, pero no podía dormir. Para ese momento sería de noche, pero el cielo seguía brillante, detenido como todo lo demás. El tiempo solo pasaba para los que estaban en esa casa.

Había pedido a su Tío que le prestara el libro, y lo había estado ojeando.

Después de todo no tenía poderes como Superman. Sus habilidades no le servirían para impresionar a nadie. No le habían servido a su padre para detener el hechizo que el mago le había impuesto. Entonces, ¿cuál era el objetivo de todo? Estaba sentado en el patio, en una de las bancas cercanas a una pequeña fuente, cuando Darren Colt se le acercó.

- Eric, ¿puedo sentarme?

- Sí.

- Eric, la razón por la que trajimos al Cefiriano, es para que nos ayude con algo. Por eso necesito que seas muy prudente

- ¿qué quieres decir?

- Necesitamos cerrar los portales

- ¿Cerrarlos? Pero si los cerramos, él no podrá volver… y las guerreras mágicas…

- Lo sé, es un pequeño precio a pagar. Pero piensa Eric. Amati es muy poderoso, y Kendrah es inmortal. No pueden matarla. Puede que las guerreras mágicas no vuelvan. Cuando ellas mueran, el hechizo que mantiene al mundo congelado se detendrá y podrán abrirse otros portales. Estoy seguro de que Kendrah querrá volver a su hogar, y cuando lo haga, acabará con todo. Esa es la razón por la que Amati en un principio deseaba controlar todos los portales en Céfiro. Debemos cerrar los portales antes de que eso ocurra.

- Das por sentado que Céfiro se destruirá, ¿no es así? ¿No crees que es un poco hipócrita de tu parte, siendo quien eres? ¿descendiente de Guardián? – le espetó con furia-

- Eric, no entiendes. Ahora lo que debemos proteger es este mundo, nuestro hogar.

- De nada sirvió el sacrificio de mi padre, que inútil…si el mago logró volver por las piedras. ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Escondidos debajo de una piedra? Cobardes…

- No tienes ni idea a lo que te enfrentas – dijo Darren Colt sin perder la paciencia- nosotros sí. Es por eso que decidimos sacrificar al Cefiriano

Se levantó de golpe. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?

Darren Colt continuó sin inmutarse, y le explicó el plan.

Para Eric tuvo mucho sentido.


	15. Chapter 15

Secretos... el nombre de esta historia.

Le bauticé de ese modo ya que hay muchos secretos escondidos en ella. En este capitulo se aclara el secreto que tienen Amati y Kendrah, el por qué desean venganza.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**HECHIZO**

Si Eric era capaz de abrir portales, necesitaba de su ayuda. Era muy importante que regresara como diera lugar. Por eso no desconfió cuando le explicaron que si deseaba viajar a Céfiro, primero debía romperse el hechizo del anterior portal.

Ellos sabían cómo hacerlo, pero debía colaborar, pues requería de una gran cantidad de magia, y por lo tanto, de energía. El ritual demandaba la mayor cantidad de personas con capacidades de magia posibles, y de todos los amuletos, o reliquias que tuvieran.

Sin embargo, aquel hombre de cabello castaño, que a su juicio hablaba demasiado, se comportaba de manera diferente. Sonreía forzadamente y evitaba hablarle. Debía estar alerta.

Se reunieron en la sala al menos unos 10 integrantes de la familia Colt. Darren presidía, pero fue Eric quien solicitó llevar el libro en sus manos para seguir con las instrucciones cuidadosamente. Dan fue quien los organizó. Latis debía estar en el centro del círculo y cada amuleto debía intercalarse entre dos o tres personas cerrando la circunferencia.

Comenzaron. Todos estaban en silencio mientras Eric leía del libro en un idioma extraño. Solo fueron dos frases y guardó silencio. Los amuletos comenzaron a brillar visiblemente y a girar sobre sí mismos. En un segundo, Latis sintió cómo su cuerpo recibía toda esa energía, incluyendo la de las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Eric dijo algo más, rompiendo el círculo y colocándose a su lado. La energía, junto con su fuerza, le fue arrebatada de un solo golpe dejándolo mareado. Al ver al guardián a su lado, una poderosa explosión le obligó a cerrar sus ojos y como si se tratara de un disparo potente, una onda sonora salió despedida por el suelo haciéndolo temblar.

En ese momento Eric le tomó del brazo y mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos le gritó:

- ¡Vámonos! ¡Quieren matarle!

¿Confiaría de nuevo en él?

Decidió instantáneamente y corrió detrás del guardián. Los demás serían inútiles sin Eric.

Darren trató de detenerlos, pero estaba muy débil, la onda les había tumbado al suelo y no pudo levantarse a tiempo. Todos los demás aún estaban demasiado aturdidos para hacer algo. Escuchó el grito iracundo de Colt cuando pasaron por la puerta principal.

Salieron hacia la calle, que había recuperado su actividad. La Yamaha estaba parqueada al frente y arrancaron sin dilación. Eric emitía sonidos muy extraños y había recuperado el habla.

- Uuuuuuuuuuuuu, ¡Me siento increíble! ¿Lo vio? Los dejé fuera de combate ¡vea!, todo se vuelve a mover.¡tendré mi propia página web! – dijo dándole golpes a los manubrios- Soy un GENIO.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –le preguntó, mientras se desplazaban velozmente por las calles de aquel barrio, algunas veces en contravía-

- Iban a matarle, para cerrar todos los portales. Su energía es muy poderosa, pero no lo aguantaría. Se requería toda. Después de levantar el hechizo debía continuar con el otro, para evitar que Kendrah y Amati cruzaran hacia la tierra después de matar a las guerreras mágicas.

- ¿Cómo se enteró de eso?

- Mi Tío me lo contó. Soy el único que puede hacer eso. Me necesitaba

- ¿Y por qué no lo hizo?

- No lo sé, de hecho, me pareció un buen plan. Su planeta se destruirá, y la Tierra no sufriría ningún daño. Perfecto.

Pero vale la pena luchar. Si cerrara los portales, estaría contradiciendo lo que creo. Solo he conocido a un Cefiriano y a una guerrera mágica y no los he visto cruzados de brazos exactamente… Las últimas palabras de mi padre, que hasta hoy creía demente, fueron algo parecido a que le hiciera caso a mi corazón. Y si yo los traicionara no podría vivir tranquilo. Eso y porque tal vez no tenga mucho más que hacer hoy... jaja. –Carraspeó al no escuchar respuesta de su parte- Además creo que puedo serles útil.

- Es urgente que regrese. El planeta está en peligro

- Creo que también hay una razón pelirroja en medio de eso, ¿verdad?

Latis sonrió levemente. El guardián era una persona muy extraña, hablaba de más, se reía solo, pero en el poco tiempo que se habían visto había sido un buen aliado.

- Puede ser – le dijo-

- Mi estimado alien, creo que podemos averiguar cómo matar a Kendrah… y claro, también vendo ticketes de portales a Céfiro muy económicos en clase turista.

* * *

**CONVENIENTE**

_Todo sirve para algo_

El callejón estaba oscuro. Sintió escalofríos al pensar en el cuerpo tirado allí desangrándose. Habían puesto bandas amarillas alrededor, pero no habían buscado bien, o mejor… no habían sabido en dónde buscar.

Lucy le había descrito el sitio, y lo encontró. Era un maletín pequeño de cuero negro que pasaba desapercibido entre las bolsas de basura. Tenía un candado rudimentario que sería fácil romper. Le indicó a Latis que le ayudara.

Con el arma láser, tratando de ser preciso, la luz azulada rompió el candado, el cual casi se derritió junto con el cuero. Eric rompió el cuero rostizado junto con las cremalleras y vio la pequeña fortuna. Algunos billetes se habían quemado un poco en las puntas, pero el resto estaba intacto.

- No me gusta usar este dinero malogrado, pero será por una buena causa

- ¿Qué podemos hacer con eso? –dijo el extraterrestre con tono fuerte-

- ¡Amigo! ¡Qué pregunta! Pero primero… debemos hacer que no le detengan en inmigración. Un amigo de un amigo nos ayudará. Al ser huérfano a los 19 años me junté con gente interesante y muy fina….-dijo terminando su frase con una amplia sonrisa y una carcajada-

Latis lo miraba con esa expresión muy suya de "más bien muévete".

Se dio por vencido con los chistes y salió del callejón…

Ni Latis ni Eric se dieron cuenta que un par de ojos los estaban observando cuando arrancaron de nuevo en la moto.

* * *

**FUERZA**

Lucy estaba exhausta. Levantó su rostro y vio a Anaïs tumbada en el suelo, sin moverse. Sus armaduras estaban casi desechas.

Lo peor eran aquellas imágenes que el mago lograba filtrar en su mente. Eran imágenes de su Latis, envuelto en un líquido extraño, su Latis, dejando su espada sobre una roca, su Latis con el rostro congestionado por el dolor…. Y luego, la cabeza de Ráfaga, rodando…rodando

Gritó mientras se ponía de pie, apoyándose en su espada. Su rostro estaba húmedo de sudor y sangre.

_No más, no me vencerá. Debo…debo..._

Empuñó su espada y al blandirla salió disparada una ráfaga de poder. El mago sonrió y alzando su mano la detuvo casi sin esfuerzo.

_"Oh.. te sientes fuerte" –_le dijo esa voz dulzona a su cerebro-

- ¡Sal de mi cabeza! –gritó, enviando su magia hacia él, la cual paró con facilidad-

_"Tu Plateado, que hizo todo por ayudarte, se pudrirá en el mundo místico, iré a buscar su cabeza y la arrojaré por el suelo como hice con aquel rubio. Arderás al verlo"_

- No!No! –chilló con los ojos cerrados llenos de lágrimas-

En ese momento el mago le envío un poderoso hechizo. Lucy se preparó para recibirlo, pero Anais interpuso su magia, sin poder levantarse del suelo.

- Lucy, debes dejar de culparte, el se está aprovechando de eso. Debes… confiar – le dijo mientras se arrodillaba- si Latis le entrego algo, era porque quería estar contigo. No puedes dejar que su esfuerzo sea en vano.

- Deseaba estar conmigo –repitió ella en tono quedo-

El mago se adelantó riendo

- Kendrah destruirá a Guruclef. _Venganza._ _Que dulce. Ya puedo sentir su sabor_. Tres rocas, tres rocas.. _y tres muertas._

El mago se alistó para dirigir su ofensiva contra Anais, quien aún no conseguía levantarse

- ¡BASTA!

Lucy se levantó y se irguió entre tanto que una brillante luz roja le rodeaba. Un nuevo encanto mágico comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo. Su corazón dejó de pesarle. Sentía como un calor intenso le recorría las venas, hasta la punta de sus dedos. Estaba en Céfiro, y su voluntad, la voluntad de un pilar, era su fuerza. No permitiría que sus amigos perecieran en manos de aquellos que habían cercenado la vida de tantos. No. No después de que por fin se habían reunido. Alzó su mano y atacó.

El mago no pudo repelerlo y cayó sobre sus piernas con un alarido

- Una dos y tres –decía aquel ser repetidamente mientras se volvía a alzar- una dos y tres, _dulce o truco_

_"Lucy" –dijo una voz profunda -_

¿Reyearth?

_"Las piedras…no destruirlas"_

¿Cuales piedras? ¿Reyearth? ¿Reyearth?

- Una dos y tres –volvió a decir el mago-

El genio guardó silencio. Lucy vio dos luces de colores , verde y azul, alrededor del cuello del mago, que refulgían levemente. Aquel brillo parecía estar dándole energía y esas palabras podrían no ser solo retahíla, sino una forma de invocar el poder de esas … ¿piedras?

- ¿Lucy –dijo Anais al lado suyo- ves esas luces?

- Creo saber cómo podemos vencerlo. Debemos acercarnos y quitarle esas piedras. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Estoy bien. La que me preocupa es Marina

En ese instante, el mago lanzó un bramido siniestro y desapareció

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Lucy- ¿Dónde está?

- ¡Debemos ir con Marina! Tengo un mal presentimiento

* * *

**UNO**

Le había atravesado.

¿Alda… la quería muerta?¿En qué momento se había hecho tan poderosa? Cayó sosteniéndose el pecho.

Al menos Kabura yacía en el piso. Maldito mentiroso. Sus espadas de carbón le atravesaban la espalda. Alda estaba gritando arrodillada frente al cuerpo del hechicero. ¿Por qué le importaba?

Dolía… cuanto dolía. _Amati, mi Amati, siento de nuevo la muerte ¿Dónde estás?_

Kabura se estaba levantando de nuevo. ¿No estaba muerto? Lo finiquitaría ahora y para siempre. Acabaría con todos, con todos

_Mi cabeza… no, no ahora_

Los fantasmas estaban regresando. El dolor era insoportable. Sabía que debía pasar por ello para curarse, pero tenía miedo… miedo de no aguantar el dolor mientras se cerraba su herida…

El mago apareció a su lado, pero no era _ese_ Amati al que deseaba ver. No ese remedo de su sacerdote, su adorado, el que una vez la había mirado con amor.

No era aquel ser repugnante el que le había sostenido en brazos cuando estaba muriendo. Oh Amati… qué te han hecho. Su mago no tenía una mirada para ella que la reconfortara, ni siquiera la volteó a ver. Sólo le importaba matar a los que le habían hecho pasar por este momento de debilidad.

Alda gritó un nombre y a pesar de que estaba herida, se levantó al ver al nuevo participante.

Escuchó pasos detrás de sí, venían otros a defender a Kabura.

El dolor se hizo más llevadero, ya estaría sanando. El odio, que le había dado tregua por un breve momento, volvió a invadirla. Lucharía hasta que no quedara nadie. Ella y su mago les enseñarían quien tenía mayor fuerza de voluntad.

Llegaron dos jóvenes, dos guerreras. La pelirroja se espantó al ver a Alda y a Kabura.. sus ojos reflejaban rabia, congoja y angustia. _Era como verse en un espejo_. Así se debió ver ella en esa ocasión.

El odio…desapareció de nuevo. Y al desaparecer sólo quedaba la tristeza.

El mago le volteó a ver. La conexión entre ambos era muy poderosa. Sus terribles ojos rojos cambiaron, se volvieron como antes…antes.

Los fantasmas llegaron sin aviso, y la arrastraron al pasado.

Kendrah se encargó de llevarse a todos los demás a su propio mundo de recuerdos.

* * *

**PORTAL**

Durante todo el vuelo Eric estuvo leyendo el libro. Muy pronto se enfrentaría a ese portal y debía estar listo. Aunque se creía en capacidad, estaba el problema de la cantidad de energía que sería necesaria. Tan sólo pensar en lo que tendría que hacer para lograrla, le daban arcadas.

Había escogido aquel portal porque era uno muy poderoso, precisamente porque los humanos habían construido allí un símbolo, sería más fácil canalizar a través de la enorme estructura la energía, lo que no hubiera podido hacer en el palacio allá en Japón… también era el más cercano que cumplía esos requisitos para un guardián novato como él.

Afortunadamente el dinero había servido brillantemente, no sólo para pagar esos costosos pasajes de última hora, sino para proveer los papeles necesarios al espadachín para viajar, gracias a sus contactos de dudosa procedencia.

Le había comentado a Latis acerca de lo que había encontrado la noche anterior acerca de Kendrah y Amati. Para vencer a esa guerrera mágica antigua debían quitarle el hechizo de inmortalidad que el mago había impuesto sobre ella, la cuestión era que ese hechizo sólo se rompería matando a Amati. Su antecesor, el guardían de nombre Colt, no había escrito por qué dependía uno de lo otro, pero algo era algo. Además, Latis estaba especialmente interesado en las piedras, las cuales parecían ser pequeños "drenadores" de los poderes de los elementos de la Tierra. Latis había afirmado que cabía la posibilidad que el mago las estuviera utilizando para obtener más poder del que ya tenía además de mantener a los genios controlados y fuera de la batalla. Sin duda Amati era un enemigo extremadamente inteligente.

Eric cerró el libro. El avión comenzó a bajar su velocidad y su altura. La presión en sus asientos se incrementó. Eric miró por la ventana… estaban a punto de aterrizar. Menos mal. El vuelo había sido un pequeño suplicio para el espadachín, quien se revolvía en su asiento impaciente y en ocasiones se le veía más cabizbajo y serio, si eso era posible. Seguramente la sensación de no estar luchando junto a su pelirroja le estaba atormentando.

El avión tocó tierra, y la voz en los altavoces dijo: "Bienvenidos a Paris"

Tomaron un taxi, directamente hacia "Champs de Mars". Tenían el tiempo en su contra. Latis parecía cada vez más desesperado. El automóvil les dejó cerca de Trocadero. Cruzaron corriendo los andenes de piedra de Pont d'lena y siguieron directamente hacia el enorme monumento.

La torre Eiffel era imponente. La verdad sea que todo en Paris era impresionante, enorme y con un toque de orgullo arrogante. Aquella preciosa torre no era la excepción. Se elevaba hacia el azul desde los verdes campos llenos de flores como un gigante que quisiera tocar el cielo con un dedo.

Podría hacer magia allí. En sus huesos sentía el magnetismo del portal.

Había una larga fila de turistas esperando para subir, para ganar tiempo, convenció a un grupo de chicas por medio de una sonrisa acá y un coqueteo por allá, que les dejaran subir junto a ellas con la promesa de una copa de vino para cada una en la cima. Podría ser muy convincente si se lo proponía… bueno, el talante de su compañero también les había ayudado levemente.

Cumplió su promesa a las muchachas cuando llegaron al segundo nivel. Se separaron de ellas con dificultad y fueron hacia el otro extremo. El viento soplaba fuertemente.

- ¿Está preparado? – le interrogó Latis, mientras él se colocaba el guante negro que Dan había usado para curar al espadachín-

- No estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que tendré que hacer

- ¿No basta con mi energía?

- No es por herir susceptibilidades, pero acá en la Tierra no es tan poderoso como para esto.

En ese momento, un hombre se le acercó sin que se diera cuenta, y le colocó algo filoso sobre su espalda. Latis también fue rodeado por dos sujetos

- Orville de Japón te manda saludos, Eric Colt

¿Orville?¿El mafioso al que le pertenecía el dinero del maletín?

El hombre continuó

- Aquel tipo –dijo señalando a Latis- le causó muchos problemas con la policía, y nos encargó un trabajito, ya que ustedes venían a Paris, seguramente gastándose un dinero que no les pertenece.

¿Qué oportunidades tenían? Latis había dejado sus armas en Japón, pues dudaba que pasaran por inmigración, y aquel sitio estaba lleno de personas. Latis le miró y asintió. Eric comprendió lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

Estaba muy cerca de la baranda. La reja cubría todo el enorme balcón donde se encontraban. Eric tocó con su guante aquella reja y se concentró en lo que debía hacer.

Se había tratado de aprender el conjuro necesario y en su mente las recitó palabra a palabra, esperando no equivocarse o todo sería en vano. Entretanto lo hacía, sintió cómo el cuchillo se le estaba enterrando un poco en la carne al no hacerle caso al delincuente. No obstante tan pronto terminó de nombrar el conjuro en su mente, ya no sintió nada más. Ni siquiera sentía el piso debajo de sus pies. Escuchaba un latido y quiso sincronizar el de su propio corazón con aquel sonido. Una fuerza desconocida para sí mismo brotó de sus entrañas como una ola potente y supo que se extendía por las rejas de la torre como electricidad.

Cuando volvió a ver, veía como a través de un cristal mellado. Todo se movía en una frecuencia diferente. La decisión fue más fácil gracias a los tres rufianes. Tocó con su guante al que tenía a sus espaldas, el cual cayó lentamente, luego fue por los otros dos, a los cuales les ocurrió lo mismo. Debía tener cuidado o los mataría.

No era suficiente, lo sabía… se acercó de nuevo a la reja y envió un pulso a todos los que estaban en aquel nivel. Por fin, el cristal de sus ojos se rompió, y el portal apareció al frente suyo. Un negro agujero cuyo interior giraba en una espiral infinita. Al otro lado estaría Céfiro. Tocó una parte de aquella negrura y la estiró como si fuera goma hacia donde estaba el extraterrestre, que como todo lo demás, se movía pausadamente, hasta que el portal tocó a Latis, engulléndolo hacia sí.

El extraterrestre desapareció, y el portal se cerró a su voluntad.

Todo volvió a la normalidad. Los tres sujetos estaban en el suelo, desmayados, esperaba.

La gente a su alrededor parecía enferma…unos afirmaban que el viento los había mareado, o bien la altura. Algunos vomitaron. Se apresuró a tomar el siguiente ascensor para bajar de la torre.

Ya estando sobre el campo de Marte, se estiró y sonrió al caminar hacia École Militaire.

¿Superman tomaría vacaciones?

* * *

**KENDRAH**

Al acercarse por los pasillos del castillo, Lucy se detuvo un segundo. Juraba que…

- Te ocurre algo Lucy? –preguntó Anais quien corría adelante y paró de igual manera-

- Yo… no, estoy bien, vamos Marina debe estar en problemas.

Su corazón latía rápido. En Céfiro podía sentir claramente algunas cosas, como el dolor que estaba sintiendo Marina en este momento, la urgencia de Anais… y…

¿Latis?

Siguió corriendo. Marina la necesitaba.

Al cruzar una de las curvas, divisó a Marina. Estaba junto Guruclef, quien estaba en el suelo. Estaba malherida y Guruclef tenía clavados numerosos pedazos de carbón en su espalda. Sangraba profusamente. Gurucleb no había podido detenerla, ¿con quién se enfrentaba?

Aquella niña terrible también estaba sangrando. Pero se recuperaba sola. El mago estaba delante de ella, protegiéndola, obviamente.

La chica le volteó a ver. Sus miradas se encontraron. Lucy pudo ser testigo de cómo la mirada felina se desvanecía y dejaba a una niña triste en su lugar. En ese instante, su mente fue invadida y se trasladó a otro mundo… no, a otra época.

_Estaba en un campo yerto. Los tres genios estaban de pie. Abajo un hombre, un maestro mago por sus vestimentas, de cabello morado señalaba hacia el castillo al fondo._

- _Está bien, Kendrah, entonces renuncia a tu derecho, y volverás. –dijo el maestro mago-_

_De los genios bajaron tres guerreras. Una de ellas era la niña de cabello negro que tanto daño les había hecho. Pero era diferente. Su cuerpo se movía fluidamente y su expresión era dulce. Era la guerrera del fuego, como ella._

_El maestro mago volteó y su cara se hizo visible. Su cara se le hacía conocida, era un hombre mayor, pero su rostro… _

- _Kabura, no deseo convertirme en una asesina –dijo Kendrah- la princesa Ágata podrá recobrarse y continuar siendo el pilar. Debes prestarle ayuda_

- _Ágata quiere permanecer así –dijo Kabura- por eso las ha llamado. Desde que perdió a su familia no ha querido volver a rezar por Céfiro. Quiere morir_

- _Está muy triste por su familia, lo sabemos, pero de seguro Amati y usted podrán ayudarle. Necesita de sus amigos para poder recobrarse._

- _Puede ser –afirmó Kabura con un extraño brillo en sus ojos- Alda, Belaiska ¿ustedes piensan de la misma forma?_

- _Si –dijeron al unísono-_

- _Muy bien, ¿entonces renuncian a su derecho, como guerreras mágicas?_

_Lucy no sabía que eso era posible. ¿Renunciar a ser guerreras mágicas?_

- _¿qué ocurrirá si lo hacemos? –dijo la chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño, a la que se habían dirigido como Alda-_

- _Regresarán a su planeta –dijo Kabura con una sonrisa cordial-_

_Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí_

- _Pero.. –preguntó la rubia- ¿nos promete que ayudará a la princesa? La muerte de su padre, de su madre y de sus hermanos en aquel accidente, sin haberse podido despedir de ellos, es un acontecimiento terrible para cualquiera, pero es la persona de mayor voluntad en Céfiro. Si encuentra una razón para vivir…_

- _Le ayudaremos – dijo una voz de un hombre detrás suyo- soy el sacerdote supremo, y es mi responsabilidad también ayudar a la princesa Ágata. Nunca estuve de acuerdo en que llamara a las guerreras mágicas._

- _¡Amati! –sonrió Kendrah-_

_Era tan distinto. Sus ojos oscuros estaban llenos de amor al ver a Kendrah. Sus vestiduras eran magníficas. Se sitió al lado de Kabura, en frente a Kendrah y le tomó de la mano._

- _Entonces estamos de acuerdo. -Dijo Kendrah sin dejar de mirar a Amati- Renuncio_

- _Renuncio –afirmó Alda-_

- _Renuncio –dijo Belaiska-_

_Pero entonces… Kabura alzó su báculo y con un potente destello se materializaron lanzas de cristal a su alrededor, que velozmente atravesaron a las tres guerreras, las cuales cayeron al suelo sin poder defenderse. La sangre manchó sus vestiduras. Amati corrió desesperado a donde el impacto había enviado a Kendrah gritando su nombre con dolor._

- _Kabura! No! Que has hecho! –le espetó mientras sostenía a Kendrah en sus brazos-_

- _Ser guerrera mágica no es algo a lo que se pueda renunciar. Débiles. Si no están dispuestas a matar a la princesa Ágata, solo muriendo se podrán elegir otras guerreras para ser convocadas_

_Kendrah aún estaba viva. Miró a su lado para ver a sus amigas, sus compañeras de lucha, expirar su último aliento con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego, se volvió para ver a Amati. Le tocó la cara con sus dedos, suavemente_

_Lucy sintió escalofríos al ver aquella escena. Trató de avanzar a donde estaba la agonizante guerrera, pero no podía moverse. Aquel maestro mago, ¿realmente era el mismo Guruclef? ¿El mismo de alma buena, considerado y leal?_

- _Amati, mi amor –suspiró Kendrah-_

- _Kendrah, no , no mueras –decía Amati con los ojos húmedos-_

- _No tengo fuerzas. Pero no quiero dejarte. Alda, Belaiska.._

_Kabura se le acercó a la pareja en el suelo._

- _Es muy resistente, muere de una vez! ¿O deberé ayudarte como ayudé a la familia de Ágata?_

_Amati se volvió hacia él, aun sosteniendo a Kendrah en su regazo_

- _¿Qué hiciste QUÉ? – gritó con furia-_

- _La princesa Ágata es una incapaz. Puede que tenga una enorme fuerza de voluntad, pero siempre estaba tan apegada a su familia!, distracciones de su deber que de vez en cuando nos costaban pequeños enfrentamientos por que las estaciones no llegaban cuando debían. No me escuchó cuando le dije que era mejor imponerles un hechizo para que se olvidaran de ella. Pensé que con su muerte lo superaría, pero se aferró más a su recuerdo… y después, para completar, deseó morir como ellos. No se merece ser nuestro pilar._

- _Ágata es un pilar gentil, desinteresado, pero es humana! No puedes pedirle tanto! Cómo te atreves a matar a su familia, cómo te atreves a hacer tanto daño!_

- _Era su familia o nuestro planeta, ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¿Tú también estarás en contra de eso?_

- _No dejaré que Céfiro quede en tus manos. Traidor!_

- _Traidor? ¡Ellas son las traidoras! He dejado explicitas instrucciones a los guardias y a mis otros aprendices. Quedará en los registros de Céfiro que estas niñas se volvieron en nuestra contra. Lamentablemente Kendrah te asesina también.. se volvió loca y mató a sus compañeras, quería usurpar la corona después de matar a la princesa, y yo tuve que detenerla._

- _No la matarás_

_Amati cerró sus ojos y formó un escudo alrededor de ellos dos, para impedir el ataque que ya venía sobre la pareja. Dentro del refugio, se miraron con dulzura_

- _Estarás bien, yo te protegeré, y mataré a Kabura. Es un ser maligno –le dijo Amati a Kendrah sonriendo-_

- _No puedes con él. Es tu maestro, como lo fue el mío. Sin el poder de las tres, no podremos hacer nada_

- _Cuando era pequeño, descubrí unas fuerzas… que nos podrán ayudar. Pero debes jurarme que serás fuerte. No será fácil._

- _Amati…no. Hay demonios que no deberías despertar._

- _No te perderé, mi amada Kendrah, mi hermosa niña de otro mundo, mi princesa de hierro._

- _¿Estaremos juntos?_

- _Para siempre_

_Una luz intensa llenó el espacio donde estaba el escudo. Fuerzas oscuras fueron llamadas y envolvieron a la pareja con lazos de niebla negra y roja. Kabura retrocedió asustado_

- _Amati! –gritó Kabura-_

_Formas de monstruos oscuros aparecieron y con sus garras, arrebataron el corazón de Amati de su pecho, que se veía como un resplandor rojo y lo colocaron sobre el cuerpo de Kendrah, quien dejó de respirar. Sin corazón, los ojos del sacerdote cambiaron y se volvieron rojos, sus manos de deformaron, su piel se hizo cobriza y el color de su cabello se tiñó de azul oscuro._

_La guerrera mágica abrió sus ojos, que poseían un brillo diferente. Su herida fue sanando y la sangre retrocedió hacia sus venas. La niña desapareció, así como el alma de Amati lo había hecho. Eran uno, eran inmortales. _

_Ambos sonrieron, pero el amor que un día los había unido, ahora tenía un reflejo opaco._

_Kabura desapareció. En ese instante, con la imagen de la pareja mirando el castillo de fondo, el recuerdo de Kendrah se oscureció. Lucy quedó en un lugar negro, frio. Un viento helado soplaba a sus espaldas. La antigua guerrera mágica habló_

- _Morí. Ya no podía ser una guerrera mágica. Otras tres fueron convocadas. Reyearth me repudió. Ya no era digna._

- _Kendrah! ¿Qué pasó con la Princesa Ágata?_

- _Fue exterminada. No pudimos evitarlo. Kabura se encargó de que nos persiguieran, de volvernos proscritos. Y un nuevo pilar fue elegido. Su nombre era Rubi. Amati y yo deseábamos que aquel pilar estuviera fuera de la influencia del maldito maestro, y nos enfrentamos a él, en una última batalla._

_De nuevo fue trasladada a otro lugar, esta vez estaban dentro del castillo. Kabura recibió una poderosa descarga de Kendrah y cayó al suelo. Amati le hirió nuevamente, mientras aún estaba sobre los mármoles de la sala con una espada. Los guardias les rodeaban con sus armas desenfundadas, pero Kendrah les quemó con su fuego a todos con el fin de que no se acercaran y así acabar definitivamente con el maestro mago. Pero en ese instante, una preciosa mujer de cabello color rosa se presentó ante ellos y les inmovilizó._

- _¡Princesa Rubí!–gritó Kendrah- _

- _No causaran más daño. Kendrah, Amati, los sentencio al abismo_

_Amati cerró sus ojos y antes de que el pilar pudiera alcanzarle con su bola de luz, huyó. Pero Kendrah fue envuelta por la magia del pilar y con esto su cuerpo desapareció._

_De nuevo Lucy estuvo en el espacio oscuro y Kendrah le hablo directamente_

- _Amati me contó que Kabura no murió por poco. El pilar, que no sabía la verdadera razón por la que deseábamos acabar con el maestro mago, trató de curarle, pero estuvo muchos años bajo un hechizo de recuperación. Aparentemente, perdió la memoria de sus años como Kabura. Hasta su apariencia física cambió. Un hombre adulto entró en aquella magia buena del pilar, y un niño de cinco años salió de ella después de 800 años. El nombre Kabura se perdió, y nació Gurucleb._

- _¿Kabura es Gurucleb? ¡No puede ser! ¡Gurucleb es una buena persona!_

- _Guerrera mágica, ¿tu mataste al pilar que te correspondía?_

- _Si –respondió Lucy bajando la mirada-_

- _¿Y te sentiste bien con eso, asesinándola?_

- _No! –dijo ella con lágrimas- pero en ese momento, la princesa Esmeralda… deseaba estar junto a Zagato por siempre, porque no podían estar juntos si ella era el pilar._

- _Tú fuiste elegida después como el pilar, ¿verdad? Debes tener una enorme fuerza de voluntad_

- _Si, fui elegida, pero yo acabé con el sistema del pilar_

- _Y dime, guerrera mágica. ¿Quién crees que tiene mayor fuerza de voluntad… la que se niega a asesinar por una causa injusta… o la que lo hace por una causa justa?_

_Lucy sintió como las palabras de Kendrah le pesaban en el corazón. Pudo entenderla, lo entendió todo._

Regresaron. Al ver a su alrededor, encontró las miradas de Anaís y de Marina, las cuales mostraban la misma consternación que seguramente mostraba la suya. Ellas también habían presenciado ese recuerdo. Gurucleb seguía en el suelo, pero respiraba. Esperaba que estuviera inconsciente y que no hubiera visto lo que ellas. Quería a Gurucleb y no deseaba que Kabura volviera de su interior.

- Ya que han visto algo de televisión, sean buenas y váyanse a dormir…los adultos tienen algo que hablar. –dijo Amati con aquella mirada roja y una expresión traviesa-

Al decir esto, atacó a Marina, quien al no poder esquivar su poder, cayó al suelo al lado de Gurucleb. Lucy y Anais gritaron su nombre y se prestaron a pelear. El mago miró a su amada y continuó

- Es hora de que jueguen, ¿no es así?

Kendrah lo miró con beneplácito y sonrió.

- Si es la única manera de mantenerlas ocupadas mientras sacas a Kabura de ese empaque gentil en que se ha refugiado… quiero que sufra, pero sabiendo quién le infringe el castigo.

El ensordecedor rugido de un león se escuchó afuera. El suelo tembló y por las ventanas vieron cómo una parte del castillo era arrancada del suelo.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Lucy-

- Céfiro es un mundo de voluntades –respondió Kendrah con una voz llena de odio- la nuestra es muy poderosa, y viene por ustedes.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola!

Espero que no haya herido los sentimientos de muchas fans de Guruclef con el capitulo 15...

No podía decirlo antes, pero Kendrah es un personaje muy trágico, al igual que el mago. Se que son tremenda mente peligrosos y perversos, pero su historia es en realidad de miseria y tristeza.

Su opinión es muy importante y valiosa. De nuevo, gracias por leer.

* * *

**GURUCLEF**

Cerca de la fuente de la eternidad, lugar donde lo había dejado el portal, había convocado a su caballo mágico.

- _"Latis" –dijo una voz conocida dentro de su cabeza-_

- ¿Guruclef?

- _"Latis, es necesario que ayudes a las guerreras mágicas, están en el castillo, luchando contra un enemigo muy poderoso"_

- ¿Dónde estás?

- _"Me han apresado. Un mago, el cual pareciera ser un antiguo sacerdote del pilar está invocando magia muy antigua. No sé qué pretende, creo que me confunden con un maestro mago de su tiempo, el Guru Kabura. Los registros dicen que murió hace mucho. Latis, temo que esta magia que están invocando me sobrepasa, si todos juntos no luchamos contra ellos, Céfiro se destruirá"_

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- _"Reyearth está siendo controlado por ellos, Lucy y las demás no podrán contra él, su propio poder está atado al de ellos. Debes ayudarles"_

- Guruclef. Entregué mi espada. Mi poder…

- _"¿Sientes que tu espada haya desaparecido?" _

- No

- _Entonces aún existe, las espadas mágicas están diseñadas para que solo puedan ser usadas por la persona a la que pertenecen, la persona por la que fueron forjadas. Usa tu magia y podrás encontrarla. Apresúrate…"_

La voz de su maestro se extinguió. Latis, con un presentimiento funesto, se dirigió hacia la cueva del bosque del silencio.

* * *

**VERDE**

La espada estaba entre las rocas, emitiendo una luz cetrina ante el llamado de su magia. La gema del mango se había roto en mil pedazos.

La tomó, pero tan pronto lo hizo, su tacto fue repelido, por lo que le obligó a soltarla inmediatamente. Su propia espada estaba bajo un hechizo. _Maldición_

Aquel mago había sido un sacerdote supremo, como su hermano. Su magia de por si era superior a la suya. ¿o no?

Pensó en su planeta en ruinas, en Guruclef prisionero y en los campos arrasados que había visto en su camino hacia ese lugar. Sin querer, visualizó aquel momento en que se encontraron con Lucy en la estructura blanca con rojo, llamada torre de Tokio. Revivió su contacto. No había llegado tan lejos para que algo así lo detuviera.

Escuchó a lo lejos el inicio de una tormenta. El ruido de los rayos cayendo sobre la tierra le recordó su propio poderío. Zagato y el habían sido discípulos al mismo tiempo. Rompería con ese hechizo y recuperaría lo que era suyo. Él había causado aquello y el debería enmendarlo.

Invocó su magia directamente a la espada. El rayo apareció, indómito y poderoso, quebrando una multitud de rocas a su alrededor al caer sobre ellas. Cuando el fulgor amainó, la espada estaba suspendida dentro de una esfera luminosa titilante. Se acercó a ella, y al rozar la superficie de la esfera, pequeños rayos de corriente atravesaron la circunferencia. Aún no podía tocarla. Apartó su mano instintivamente. El hechizo aún estaba activo.

No se daría por vencido.

Pensó en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Había sido su primera opción. Era una opción peligrosa, traicionera. Pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Cerró sus ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a emitir una luz plateada. En las proximidades, todos los objetos comenzaron a flotar, dando vueltas vertiginosamente sobre sí mismos. Cerró sus puños fuertemente y concentró toda su energía, como si retrocediera en el tiempo, presto a entregársela al mago para que lo llevara al mundo místico en busca de Lucy. Si aún esa fuerza existía en la cueva, él la controlaría, él la doblegaría.

El líquido de las profundidades emergió para robarle su vida. Como había supuesto, la cueva misma estaba hambrienta de magia, y el río que antes había usado el mago para sus fines, era aún más antiguo que el sacerdote ruinoso. Si él podía controlarlo, de la misma forma que aquel ser lo había hecho, tendría la oportunidad no solo de recobrar el dominio de la espada sino….

Era una columna viva de agua del triple de su tamaño, verdosa y brillante. Aquella cosa se detuvo hasta lograr una altura fantástica y luego se precipitó para engullirle.

_Ahora_

Rayos envolvieron al río viviente, dándole forma. Latis, desde su posición, extendía las manos hacia el líquido, que se resistía con la violencia de un mar embravecido. Más rayos acudieron ante su llamado y perforaron el cuerpo verdoso en múltiples lados.

Le temblaban las manos, el ser era increíblemente fuerte. Sus pies fueron arrastrados hacia atrás sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Adentro de su cuerpo sentía sus venas hervir por el esfuerzo. La armadura que llevaba se hizo pesada de repente y percibió que aún sin tocarlo, estaba drenando su energía.

Lanzó un grito al vacío y sus pies se plantaron en su lugar. Avanzó un paso. Pudo ver su propio reflejo cansado y sudoroso al frente suyo, generado por el líquido que se había acercado lo suficiente para invadirle. El reflejo cambió y le mostró un espadachín al que se le sumían las mejillas, al que sus ojos se hundían en las órbitas, y al que la sangre le estallaba dentro del cuerpo para ser vertida como alimento en sus fauces. Sin una palabra, le había enseñado como sería la muerte cuando le atrapara. El río viviente necesitaba un sustento para vivir, y comería…

- Rayos, aparezcan!-gritó con voz potente-

Una telaraña de luces aprisionó a la criatura y le obligó a retroceder. Con un movimiento rápido de sus manos, Latis dirigió al líquido hacia la espada que aún continuaba suspendida en el aire e hizo que chocara con la barrera. El líquido rodeado de su propio poder perforó el hechizo haciendo reventar como un cristal la esfera donde estaba y se introdujo en el lugar donde estaba la antigua gema, solidificándose de inmediato, como si dentro se hubiera encontrado con una alta temperatura, lo que terminó fundiéndola en una piedra verde con visos plateados.

Su espada, que había contenido por años aquella gema que daría la libertad a Kendrah, ahora, servía de recipiente a esa criatura peligrosa. Pero estaba seguro de que le serviría.

Se agachó para levantar su arma, y salió corriendo de la cueva, con ella al cinto.

* * *

**VOLUNTAD**

Lucy no pudo hacer nada, fue muy rápido. Amati y Kendrah se esfumaron, llevándose a Guruclef con ellos. Temía lo que pudieran llegar a hacer, pues aquella frase de "sacar a Kabura del empaque gentil en que se ha refugiado" no podría implicar otra cosa que sufrimiento y tortura para el maestro mago.

Pero más miedo le daba que lo consiguieran…

Corrió hacia Marina, que había quedado tendida por el ataque que Amati le había propinado con demasiada violencia. Marina lloraba. Y ella sabía que no era por sus heridas.

Afuera, el rugido volvió a sentirse y se estremecieron la paredes a su alrededor. Lo que fuera, deberían hacerle frente rápidamente o más gente moriría.

Anais les curó sus heridas, y emprendieron una nueva carrera. No les fue muy difícil salir del castillo, pues ya no quedaba mucho de él.

Un enorme monstruo mordía una de las torres del palacio con saña. Se erguía sobre su cola, lanzando escombros a su alrededor. Su cabeza era la de un león, y su cuerpo era el de una gran serpiente. Sus escamas eran negras, pero brillaban con la fuerza de un trueno cada vez que se movía. Las tres quedaron petrificadas cuando aquella criatura descomunal fijó su atención en las recién llegadas y se les abalanzó girando sobre sí mismo y enroscándose juiciosamente para lanzar una dentellada y de un solo mordisco tragárselas sin tener que masticarlas.

Se movieron, pero el tamaño de la criatura era tal que aunque corrieran un kilómetro en segundos no escaparían de ser arrasadas por aquel engendro. Justo en el instante en que se vieron perdidas, un ser mucho más pequeño se interpuso para elevarlas por los aires. Era un pájaro blanco y sobre él, estaba Paris.

Anais le abrazó fuertemente al tiempo que le reclamaba por su imprudencia. Sin embargo, el monstruo negro se impulsó desde el suelo para alcanzarlas. Las fauces se abrieron para engullirlos a todos, pero otra quimera le sujetó su larga cola, haciendo que cayera por su propio peso. Ascot desde una piedra, a unos 20 metros a nivel del piso les saludó, presto a la batalla.

Abajo, la gente que estaba en la fortaleza de cristal, se apresuraba a salir y a alejarse, lo que generó la persecución del monstruo, sobre todo a aquellos que hacían más ruido. Lucy no aguantó más al ver que aplastaría a todas esas personas y trató de lanzarse desde el pájaro, para caer encima del enorme cuerpo con su espada. Estaba lista para eso, cuando Anais le tomó por la cintura.

- Lucy no!

- ¡Pero debemos ayudar a toda esa gente! – le espetó ella-

- Lucy, si haces eso, solo conseguirás que te mate. Es enorme, y nosotras diminutas.

- Es hora de llamar a los genios –dijo Marina- debemos acabar con esto y saber dónde han llevado a Guruclef

Lucy no sabía si podría llamar a Reyearth. Había visto como Kendrah descendía de él. Pero ella misma le había dicho que la había repudiado, que ya no tenía derecho como guerrera mágica. Lo intentaría.

Las tres se levantaron sobre el plumaje suave del ave. Y convocaron a sus genios.

Pero nada ocurrió.

Atónitas, se miraron entre sí.

Una descarga roja se les vino encima sin ningún aviso. Anaïs llamó su magia, más aun así, el ave se precipitó al suelo en picada.

Despertó. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre su cara. Una tormenta se avecinaba. Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, pero un peso irascible le oprimía la columna. Giró sobre sí misma y vio a Kendrah, de pie a lo lejos, acercándose con esos movimientos rígidos, que le hacían ver como un maniquí viviente. Detrás de ella, el fulgor de los relámpagos iluminaba su caminar.

- Guerrera mágica, conociste a mi aliado. Su nombre es Esus, mi dios de la noche

Lucy sentía en su garganta una presión dolorosa. Se llevó la mano al cuello y vio sangre. Una vez más trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo. Sus piernas. Era como si no estuvieran allí. Miró a su alrededor. Paris estaba inconsciente un poco más allá. Marina estaba en medio de unas rocas. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Anais…¿dónde estás?

- Trataste de invocar a Reyearth, lo sentí. – continuó Kendrah, ya a solo unos pasos de ella-

- Kendrah, sé el daño que te causaron, pero en este Céfiro no queda nadie por el que tú reclames venganza. El sistema del pilar no existe, no volverá a pasar.

- Mientras Céfiro exista, se convocarán a las guerreras mágicas. La leyenda no está atada al pilar. Deberías comprender que todo esto lo estoy haciendo por la Tierra, para que seamos liberados. Esus arrasará con todo ser viviente.

- ¿Quieres destruir todo Céfiro? –preguntó Lucy escandalizada-

- Sí, eso quiero.

Kendrah ante la última frase, se agarró la cabeza con furia, soltando su espada. La lluvia ahora caía torrencialmente y el largo cabello azabache de su contrincante caía alrededor de su cuerpo, envolviéndola con su negrura.

- Déjenme! Váyanse! Eso es lo que quiero! -gritó al viento, con los ojos intensamente cerrados, ante la impávida mirada de Lucy- Deberían quedarse muertas, están muertas!

Una luz roja se encendió en el pecho de la antigua guerrera. Lucy había visto algo así en el mago. ¿De allí estaba obteniendo poder? Tenía que levantarse, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo? Se arrastró por el terreno hacia atrás, enlodándose las manos y su traje, para separarse de su enemiga.

Sin embargo, la confusión no duró lo suficiente. Al volver a ver dónde estaba Kendrah, pues ya no escuchaba sus quejidos, esta le observaba con ojos atemorizantes y asesinos, como un tigre a su presa, evaluando cada uno de sus movimientos.

- No quiero matarte –dijo articulando cada palabra con lentitud- fuiste muy inteligente al destruir el sistema del pilar sin sacrificarte. Tienes la misma chispa que yo tenía en aquella época. Te mostré mi dolor, para que entendieras, pero sigues oponiéndote.

Kendrah llamó su magia. Un torbellino de llamas le embistió como un ejército de luces mortales. Lucy también llamó a la suya, y a pocos centímetros de sus pies, ambos poderes explotaron generando una bola de fuego que lanzó proyectiles en todas las direcciones. No salió indemne, Lucy alcanzó a colocar su brazo frente a su rostro, pero pedazos de rocas le cortaron la piel.

_¡Tengo que moverme!_

La presión en la columna no había disminuido. La garganta latía con un ritmo propio al dejar escapar cada vez más sangre. Se comenzó a marear.

_¿Dónde está? ¡No puedo verla!_

- Tú debes ser la más fuerte –dijo la voz de la asesina detrás suyo- si te mato a ti, las otras no podrán conmigo y no habrá ningún poder de tres que se interponga con mi deseo.

Una columna de fuego se dirigió hacia donde estaba. Levantó su mano, y su magia salió, pero se estrelló sin hacer ningún daño a aquel hechizo. Una vez más, ordenó a sus piernas que se movieran, pero solo consiguió marearse más. Tenía mucho frío. Sus dedos helados se cerraron en torno al mango de su espada, pero estaban entumecidos. Se alistó para recibirle, desde su posición desfavorable. Lucharía hasta el final.

- ¡Resplandor! –gritó una voz conocida sobre su cabeza-

El rayo partió en dos la columna de fuego. El estallido fue tan potente que el suelo retumbó bajo su cuerpo.

Alzó la vista. ¿Estaba allí? No pudo evitar que una sonrisa le iluminara el rostro. Lo pensaba perdido en Tokio, pero allí estaba. La emoción que sentía por un momento calmó la angustia de estar inmóvil en el suelo.

_Latis_

El caballo mágico dio una vuelta y bajó para atacar de nuevo. Una descarga de plateada energía fue lanzada desde el cielo hacia Kendrah, quien a su vez, le envió una nueva arremetida.

A su lado, escuchó la voz de Anais, quien agachada le miraba con angustia

- Lucy! ¿Estás bien?

- Anais! No te veía por ninguna parte!

- Caí un poco más alejada del grupo, y hasta ahora vuelvo en mí. Lucy, estás sangrando mucho.

- No puedo moverme! Anaïs, mis piernas…no me obedecen

- Te curaré ahora mismo

- Y ¿Marina? Paris..?

- Primero te curaré a ti.

El viento sanador le reconfortó. Olía a jazmines, a primavera. Su cuello dejó de palpitar, pero desde sus extremidades inferiores un torrente de dolor subió por las espinillas. Gritó sin poder articular una frase. ¡_Ardo! ¡Estoy ardiendo!_

EL dolor le doblegó y le hizo suya sin ninguna contemplación. Oía a su amiga hablarle con desespero, pero no entendía lo que le decía. Era demasiado. Era como si le arrancaran las piernas. Gritó una y otra vez, no podía contenerse. Se revolvía sobre sí misma, aquello no paraba. No se detenía. Si seguía de esa manera…

* * *

**GRITO**

Kendrah se levantó de nuevo. Era muy poderosa. Latis le observó, midiendo a su contrincante. La guerrera de fuego inmortal. No veía al mago. Bajó de su caballo y se alistó para luchar.

Detrás suyo, un grito de intenso dolor, le des concentró completamente. Volteó a su pesar, pues era su voz.

La guerrera aprovechó para atacar

* * *

**DEBILIDAD**

Anais no sabía que había pasado. La lluvia le empañaba las gafas. Estaba empapada y sentía mucho frío. Sin embargo, esa sensación de frío no era solo por estar mojada de la cabeza a los pies, era el gélido sentimiento de que estaban perdiendo. Había conjurado el hechizo de sanación, pero Lucy gritaba con desesperación. ¿Es que su magia no había servido? Le envió nuevamente el viento curativo, pero su amiga seguía revolviéndose en el suelo, poseída por el dolor.

Latis, con quien intercambió una mirada angustiosa por un segundo, estaba siendo atacado por Kendrah, y le costaba trabajo mantenerla a raya. Atrás de sí, la serpiente cabeza de león seguía devorando el castillo y a las personas dentro de él. Su rugido era ensordecedor, al igual que el sonido de la destrucción. Guruclef había sido capturado. Tenía que hacer algo, pero qué! Había invocado a Windom, pero solo había obtenido un silencio perturbador. Su respiración se aceleró, dando paso al pánico, pero al darse cuenta de lo que se estaba haciendo, se obligó a calmarse.

Suspiró, tratando de ver objetivamente la situación.

Buscó por ayuda, no sabía qué hacer. Paris estaba desmayado al fondo y Marina abría sus ojos, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

- Marina! –gritó para llamar su atención-

Marina volteó su cabeza hacia su dirección y al ver a Lucy gritando y debatiéndose en el suelo, se paró de inmediato, pero sus piernas no le respondieron y temblando cayó de nuevo. Anais se le paró el corazón. Tuvo que soltar a Lucy y correr hacia Marina.

Volvió a invocar su viento curativo sobre Marina, que al recibirlo, abrió sus ojos

- Anais –dijo recobrando el sentido-

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No, me duele todo el cuerpo, pero podré levantarme

- No lo entiendo, si te he curado

- Lo pude sentir, me diste energías, pero…

- Algo está pasado con nuestros poderes, siento que se nos están escapando. Y no hemos podido llamar a los genios. No sé qué hacer… ¡Lucy está muy mal y no puedo curarla!- dijo dejando que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos verdes- Paris!, debo ayudar a Paris.

- Ve con él, yo iré con Lucy.

Ella así lo hizo. Alzó a Paris en su regazo y él le dedicó una sonrisa adolorida.

- Pensé que me habías abandonado, pequeña cascarrabias

- Eso no, como me dices eso. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te has roto algo? –le respondió con lágrimas contenidas al ver que Paris estaba realmente magullado-

- Estoy bien, fue una caída muy fuerte – dijo el irguiéndose lentamente-

Anaïs afirmó con su cabeza. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por curarle con su magia, pero no pudo sino curar los golpes superficiales. Era frustrante.

Marina gritó su nombre, apremiante. Anais se levantó y vio como Marina avanzaba hacia el enfrentamiento que estaba teniendo Kendrah con Latis. Lucy se había desmayado.

- Te pido que por favor cuides a Lucy, está muy mal, no sé que le ocurre.

- Muy bien, yo la protegeré

- Paris, si…si no vuelvo… - le dijo habiendo dado dos pasos, sin voltear-

- Calla, por favor

- Si no vuelvo... quiero decirte…que yo…

Paris le abrazó, situándose detrás de ella.

- Yo también te amo, mi querida Anaïs. Ten fe. Vamos a salir de esto.

Se separó de su abrazo limpiándose las lágrimas y con un nudo en el corazón.

Anais avanzó, ayudarían a Latis.

* * *

**PIEDRAS**

Sabía que no era posible derrotarla. Pero el enfrentamiento fue imperativo. No había podido seguir buscando al mago al ver lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Lucy.

La guerrera tenía una de las piedras, la veía brillar cada vez que Kendrah se levantaba de aquella forma gélida ante sus intentos por detenerla.

Ella tenía la piedra roja. Y mientras ella la tuviera, Lucy se debilitaría cada vez más. Debía quitarle esa piedra como diera lugar.

- Tu eres el famoso Plateado –mencionó Kendrah ladeando su cabeza- Amati me hablo acerca de ti.

Latis entornó sus ojos. No tenía tiempo para esas conversaciones. No llegarían a ningún lado. Con su espada sostenida por sus dos manos, cargó hacia ella.

_La piedra, mi objetivo es la piedra_

Kendrah lo recibió con su espada. Ambas chocaron con fuerza. Esa niña era diferente a todo lo que se había enfrentado. Era calculadora, como un autómata, y tenía una enorme fuerza de voluntad, que le daba aún más fuerza.

Se liberó y tomó distancia. Kendrah saltó hacia él con su espada desenfundada, lista a clavársela, cuando un torrente de agua envió a su contrincante unos metros más atrás. La guerrera del agua estaba a su lado, bajando su brazo, con la espada desenfundada. Escuchó pasos a su derecha, y la guerrera del viento también se unía a la batalla.

- ¿Lucy está bien? –preguntó a Anaïs-

La rubia negó con la cabeza

- No he podido curarla –dijo con pesar- no sé qué le está pasando a nuestros poderes

_Así que ellas también. Tienen todas las piedras_

- Sus poderes se están debilitando debido a que Kendrah y el mago poseen tres piedras, con las cuales pueden controlar a los genios, y de las que adicionalmente, obtienen más magia.

Kendrah les envió una muestra de su poder. Latis se interpuso con su espada y respondió con una ráfaga de rayos, sin embargo, proyectiles de carbón les alcanzaron, a lo que Anais y Marina unieron su magia, deshaciéndolos en el aire.

- La única manera de debilitarla es quitándole esa piedra que lleva al cuello bajo su traje. Es la piedra que une a Lucy con Reyearth.

Las muchachas miraron en la dirección que estaba señalando Latis. La piedra brilló con rojo resplandor como si quisiera que notaran su existencia. Anais habló apresuradamente ante lo que les estaba revelando el espadachín.

- ¡Yo he visto eso! Amati tenía otras dos, Verde y Azul. Son las nuestras, ¿verdad? Si se las quitamos, podremos llamar a los genios, y nuestra magia se fortalecerá

Un nuevo ataque de Kendrah les hizo separarse por diferentes caminos, para esquivarla. La niña maligna no les daba ni un segundo de tregua.

* * *

**PRISIONERO**

El mago se movía nerviosamente por la sala. Lo había llevado al salón principal, donde se reunía el consejo alrededor de un enorme visor circular para administrar el planeta para el bien de todos. Y precisamente sobre ese visor, que mostraba las diferentes partes de Céfiro como en una enorme pantalla, le tenía sujeto con magia.

Sus heridas le dolían, pero aquello no sería suficiente para matarlo. Debía romper aquel hechizo que lo inmovilizaba, pues el errático comportamiento de aquel ser no le auguraba un buen descenlace.

- Como _hacerlo..complacerla_, si eso es, complacerla, lo tenemos, pero no es …_claro que lo es_, hacerlo volver, … complacerla..eso es..si eso es..¿porque? porque? Lo sabía, yo lo sabía. Si SI, CLARO QUE SI…Por amor, por amor.

Le daba la vuelta al salón y volvía a comenzar, peleando consigo mismo, gritando y algunas veces enumerando una y otra vez.

Estaba concentrándose para formar un encanto que podría liberarlo, cuando la retahíla paró. Se había parado encima del visor y le dedicaba una sonrisa insana

- Ya SE!, _¿no te alegra? –_dijo volteando su cabeza en un ángulo perverso, haciendo crujir sus propias vertebras-

La mano del mago se dirigió hacia su pecho como una garra y de una forma inaudita atravesó su carne hasta su corazón sin que pudiera detenerlo. Un inmenso dolor y la sensación de ser partido en mil pedazos le atravesó la espina y gritó sin remedio

- Ahora tiene corazón. _Pues arrancárselo es necesario_.¡Sufre títere!, resurge de las cenizas GuruKabura!

Aquella garra horadaba sin misericordia su carne, y buscaba, buscaba…

Sus sentidos se empezaron a desvanecer, se sentía rodando en una espiral sin fin. Pero en aquella espiral, una voz dentro de él gritaba "Defiéndete, Amati es poderoso solo porque es oscuro"

Reaccionó instintivamente y no sólo logró retirar abruptamente de su cuerpo la mano inhumana, sino que envió al mago a estrellarse contra una de las paredes de la sala.

Sus pensamientos se aclararon de nuevo, y trató de liberar esas ataduras mágicas que lo sostenían de las manos y los pies al visor. Amati volvió a acercarse, a una velocidad pasmosa y se quedó observándole cuidadosamente. Era espantoso verlo. ¿Habría sido humano alguna vez?

- Kabura? Hola? Kabura.._aloo_?

Guruclef sintió tristeza cuando los ojos de aquel ser le escrutaban.

Era una criatura miserable, en el fondo, su vida se centraba en aquel propósito: la venganza. Lo absurdo era que ya no existía razón para vengarse. En los documentos que había estudiado cuando era solo un aprendiz, decía que Kabura había muerto a manos de Amati hacía muchos, muchos años. ¿Acaso Amati, era este mismo mago y no recordaba lo que había hecho?

- Guru Kabura está muerto! ¡Amati lo mató hace más de mil años!

- ¿En seriooo? –dijo el mago entornando sus ojos rojos-

- NO SOY KABURA! –gritó, levantando su cuello hacia el ser- Mi nombre es Guruclef, y Céfiro no tiene por qué pagar por el pasado!

El mago se retiró de enfrente, y se llevó una mano a la boca. Se mordió una uña, tratando de arrancársela. Con esa misma uña, se tocó el labio inferior y al soltarlo, lo hizo vibrar.

- Bien, bien, morado… ojo por ojo. Lo tuyo por lo mío, Corazón, corazón

Guruclef no esperó a que el mago le explicara que quería decir con eso. Se concentró, buscando en su memoria el hechizo correcto para liberarse… y otra vez, la voz de un extraño apareció en su conciencia

"Solo es fuerte, porque es oscuro"

¿Cómo se derrota a la oscuridad?

Lo supo de inmediato. No debía atacar a sus ataduras, debía atacar al mago en sí.

Cuando se disponía a luchar para liberarse, el mago convocó una magia que él jamás había visto, pero que sabía que existía… formas largas de niebla negra se extendieron por la sala, con ojos rojos, como los del mago. Sus largos dedos le alcanzaron y buscaron cómo ingresar en su mente y en su cuerpo, para robarle su corazón.


	17. Chapter 17

Saludos!**  
**La primera frase en la conversación del capitulo siguiente es algo que yo también pensaba, pero... sin que yo quisiera realmente, se introdujo por si misma.

Este es un pequeño abre bocas al final, el cual será la siguiente publicación. Quise compartirlo antes. Nuestro viaje ya está en la recta final.

Gracias por su apoyo, ver sus reviews me llena de alegría y de ganas de continuar.

* * *

**YO**

Cayó

Al caer, el dolor no existía, y sus piernas respondían sin ningún problema.

- _Pensé que era un capítulo cerrado – dijo traviesamente -_

- _Esa voz, la conozco –replicó Lucy con ojos muy abiertos-_

- _¡Por supuesto que sí! soy parte de ti, ¿o lo has olvidado? Hace tanto tiempo Lucy… ¿me extrañabas? Sé que si… incluso pensaste en mí en Tokio, en aquellos momentos en que Orville te acosaba con sus miradas perversas._

- _¿Cómo es que estás acá?_

- _Tú me has llamado. Sabes lo impredecible que soy, pero aun así lo has hecho._

- _No, Luz, debes irte. No quiero tenerte aquí._

- _¿Y Por qué, mí querida Lucy?. Estoy acá para protegerte._

- _¿De qué quieres protegerme?_

- _De ti misma, por supuesto – dijo riendo-_

- _¿De mi misma?_

- _Ay Lucy, los años no te han quitado ternura, ¿verdad? En este instante te estás preguntando qué hubiera pasado si tú te hubieras negado a luchar, como lo hizo esa guerrera mágica._

- _No es verdad. No tuvimos elección –refutó Lucy con la poca fuerza que su voz a punto de quebrarse por el llanto le permitía-_

- _Realmente no crees que eso es cierto, ¿no es así? ¡Respóndeme! Si al principio no hubieras demostrado tanto entusiasmo… Tal vez si tu ilusión de niña te hubiera dejado pensar que las cosas en este y en otros mundos nunca son blanco y negro…_

- _Pero…_

- _Dudas que puedas matar a esa guerrera…es más, no quieres hacerlo y eso te atormenta … sientes una extraña simpatía hacia ella, a pesar de que mató a tu amigo. Sientes rabia porque verla te lastima, ya que entiendes su dolor._

- _Si Marina Y Anais fueran asesinadas de esa forma, si nos hubiéramos encontrado con esa situación… si Kabura aún fuera quien fue…no sé qué hubiera hecho. Además, ¡ella está acá solo debido a lo que Latis tuvo que hacer para encontrarme! ¡Yo soy la causante de toda esta desgracia!_

- _Latis… de nuevo causándote problemas. Yo te lo advertí. Mira lo que le hizo el amor a esa guerrera. ¡La condenó de por vida! Si... Es su culpa. Y si, también es tu culpa. Yo te ayudaré. Yo te ayudaré a liberarte._

- _No Luz, no. No, por favor. No_

- _Deja que yo me encargue Lucy, además… tu no nos sirves de mucho._

- _¡LUZ!_

* * *

**NO**

Lucy se levantaba del suelo. El alivio le invadió. Si algo le estaba oprimiendo el corazón desde que le divisó desde los cielos, arrastrándose para colocar espacio entre ella y su enemiga, era que estuviera gravemente herida. Se atrevió a girar la cabeza hacia su dirección el suficiente tiempo para que esas pupilas marrones le pudieran llenar de la calidez que irradiaba su pequeña pelirroja, pero ella no le miraba. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo.

Algo estaba mal. Flotaba. Daba pasos, pero en el aire mismo. Sus piernas colgaban de un modo extraño.

Y sonreía traviesamente

Hasta Kendrah paró de luchar, para observar esa extraña aparición que se situaba en medio de los dos bandos.

Lucy paró de moverse. Se tomó el cabello sujetado por la larga trenza, y se lo soltó con un gesto de fastidio

- No sé cómo es que se empecina en llevar este horrible peinado –dijo con una voz en un tono más grave-

Por fin levantó su rostro. Su aura… _No_

- Así que tú eres Kendrah –dijo con esa risita que provocaba escalofríos- tremendo lío que estas armando acá. No había visto Céfiro tan bonito desde hacía años.

- ¿Lucy? – preguntó detrás de ella la guerrera del agua-

Latis le observó voltearse. Todos sus movimientos eran parsimoniosos. Su postura era diferente. Se llevó una mano a la cadera. Su cuerpo emanaba seguridad. Odió reconocerlo, porque suponía quien era, pero se veía…muy… hermosa.

- Lucy en este momento no está disponible, y todo gracias a la ineptitud de su querida amiga, que al tratar de curarle, la dejó aún peor. Ustedes que prefieren.. ¿no sentir nada en sus piernas o sentir que se le partieron todos los huesos? Hay cosas que no aceptan términos medios… -pronunció regalándole una mirada de odio a la guerrera del viento, quien abría descomunalmente sus grandes ojos verdes al escucharla-

La pelirroja continuó, dirigiéndose ahora a Marina

- Y Tú estás pensando en otra cosa. Debías irte. ¿Te remuerde pensar lo que ese hechicero le hizo a esa niña, no? Podría un día despertar de malas pulgas..¿eh? ¿y qué pasaría? No lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¿Realmente estás luchando a tu 100%?

- Luz- dijo el, interrumpiendo su retahíla- antes de que siguiera desestabilizando a las otras guerreras. ¿Qué has hecho con Lucy?

Ella le sonrió, y sus ojos brillaron. Su cabello suelto, empapado con la lluvia, era una visión preciosa.

_No es ella, recuérdalo_

- Latis… tiempo de no vernos. Contigo tengo algo pendiente.

Luego de decir eso, con sus dedos le envió un beso guiñándole un ojo. Luz siguió hablando, esta vez hacia Kendrah.

- Me gusta todo esto. Por mí, puedes seguir hasta que los acabes. Incluso podría ayudarte. Todos ellos no son sino un fastidio. Pero… esa tarea realmente es mía. –dijo alzando sus manos en gesto de suficiencia- Además, estás causándole a Lucy un tremendo remordimiento y dolor. Por eso es mejor que desaparezcas.

Luz se abalanzó sobre Kendrah, utilizando la espada de Lucy. La niña de cabello negro se quitó con un hábil movimiento y contraatacó

- ¿Quieres saber de quién es la más fuerte? – le preguntó a la antigua guerrera mientras chocaban sus espadas- ¡YO! ¡Yo soy más fuerte que todos! ¡soy el lado oscuro de un pilar de Céfiro! Te destrozaré.

Latis no perdió tiempo. Si Luz se volvía una ventaja, la aprovecharían. Se unió a Luz en la batalla. El mismo se había enfrentado a ella y sabía lo poderosa que era. Solo lamentaba no haber llegado antes, para evitar que Lucy se hubiera sentido tan perdida al grado de tener que resucitar esa peligrosa parte suya.

_Pero debo estar alerta. Luz no es de confiar._

Luz envió su magia hacia Kendrah, que unido al poder de Latis, la hizo caer con un grito unos metros hacia atrás.

- Vamos! Llámalas! Te aseguro que están viendo cómo te revuelcas. Juega conmigo, guerrera mágica! –le gritó Luz flotando hacia Kendrah, quien se levantaba-

- Soy inmortal –le respondió ella con odio- no me puedes matar

La niña de hierro se levantó y alzó su mano. Una descarga roja fue directamente hacia Luz, quien trató de flotar hacia un lado, pero los proyectiles de carbón le persiguieron. Un resplandor azul y verde se interpuso entre ella y los filosos trozos.

- No necesito de su ayuda – dijo Luz hacia los demás- APARTENSE!

Latis recibió la espada de Luz con la suya al momento en que la vio decidida a clavársela. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Esto era peor que aquella vez. En esa ocasión solo se _parecía_ a Lucy. Esta vez, era Lucy la que luchaba contra él. ¿Cómo podía detenerla sin hacerle daño?

- Todo esto es tu culpa – inició ella-

- Si no hubiera hecho nada, ya estaría muerta –le respondió enojado-

- ¿Sabes algo? Lucy tiene otros pensamientos hacia ti, diferentes. Ahora tienen otra fuerza, pero de eso…hablaremos más tarde.

La pelirroja dio una voltereta en el aire, y se volteó hacia donde las dos guerreras estaban enfrentando a Kendrah. Con uno de sus poderes, atacó a todas por igual. Marina y Anais salieron despedidas cuando les atacaron por la espalda. La otra también recibió el impacto, lo que la hizo retroceder.

- Kendrah, los años te jugaron una mala pasada, ¿no es así?

La antigua guerrera no le respondió, solo atacó. Luz respondió con su magia y ambas fuerzas explotaron al encontrarse.

- Creo que aún puedes verlas, tiradas en el suelo, recriminándote con la sangre que se escapaba de sus cuerpos. Tú las llevaste a eso. Después de todo, el mago no las mató. Fuiste tú. –dijo Luz mirándola directamente a los ojos-

Kendrah se plantó en su puesto. Sus ojos cambiaron de expresión

- Cállate

Pero Luz siguió, sin ningún temor. Latis pudo ver como el cuerpo de su guerrera empezaba a despedir un brillo oscuro. Marina y Anais iban a intervenir, pero él les hizo una seña para que se quedaran dónde estaban.

- ¿Estás segura de que ellas no hubieran preferido matar a esa princesa débil antes que tener que morir por esa decisión? ¿Quién te nombró su vocera?

La niña de mármol negaba con su cabeza. Por fin, la lluvia pareció ceder. No podía estar seguro, pero Kendrah parecía más humana, menos rígida.

- Tú quisiste morir también, porque te sentías culpable. Confiaste en ellos. Hiciste que ellas confiaran también.

- No

- Ellas eran tu familia, y las dejaste solas. Hubiera sido mejor morir juntas. Seguro ahora mismo las ves, y no deben estar felices contigo.

La guerrera se llevó una mano a su rostro

- Alda, Belaiska –susurró-

Al escuchar como Luz manipulaba a ese grado a Kendrah, Latis pudo percibir la tremenda culpa que roía a esa guerrera. Cuando se tiene demasiado tiempo para pensar, muchas posibilidades se pasan por la cabeza.

- Te persiguen, te hacen ir con ellas a menudo ¿no? Te llaman, escúchalas. Es una pena que no descansen

Luz sabía exactamente lo que hacía. Cada vez estaba más cerca de Kendrah y ella no lo notaba. A él le pareció que Luz estaba ahogando una carcajada.

- ¡Callate! Callense!

- ¿Están acá verdad? Vete con ellas –pronunció levantando su brazo y enviándole una descarga de su magia, que dejó tendida a Kendrah. La piedra roja relució en su pecho.

Kendrah gritaba en el suelo, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos. Luz rápidamente estuvo encima de ella y sin ninguna misericordia, le clavó su espada en el estómago. Kendrah escupió sangre, pero siguió retorciéndose en el suelo. Luz se apresuró a quitarle la piedra y con una carcajada se volteó hacia los demás.

- Eso nos dará algo de tiempo. ¿Ahora, se acuerdan en que íbamos?


	18. Chapter 18

**RETORNO**

Hubiera querido permanecer más tiempo en esa hermosa ciudad, pero era consciente de que se estaba volviendo paranoico. En cada monumento, en el vagón del metro, en cada amplia calle y hasta caminando por Champs-Élysées lo único que pensaba era en el instante en que tendría que salir corriendo como un cervatillo asustado con tres tipos disparándole a sus espaldas.

_No es que me falte valor –_se dijo para convencerse al tiempo que esperaba en la fila para que le atendieran en el mostrador de la aerolínea – _Aunque_…_Jejejeje puede que sí, después de todo, no soy antibalas. Tengo poderes muy flojos para un alien._

Su sentido común le decía que debía volver a Tokio. ¿Por qué exactamente? Ni idea. En Tokio, una pandilla de extraterrestres y una pandilla de mafiosos estarían detrás de él. Pero al menos conocía personas en Tokio que le podrían ayudar. En Paris se sentía fuera de lugar y realmente asustado.

Y también había una parte de él que quería conocer la suerte de las personas que había conocido. Algo le decía que Tokio sería el sitio donde tendría noticias de primera mano.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor irse con este tipo.

_¿Ah Sí? ¿Y exactamente que esperabas hacer allá? ¿Derrotar a esa terrible Kendrah a punta de tu natural encanto?_

Lo primero que haría al volver sería organizar sus asuntos, y marcharse. Unos amigos se ganaban la vida como guías en Itsukushima, el famoso santuario de Miyajima. Eso estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Se aislaría un tiempo y esperaría a que todo se calmara.

_Pero allá no podrás saber que ocurrió con Céfiro_

En la ventanilla le atendieron rápidamente. Al retirarse para tomar asiento en la sala de espera indicada para su vuelo, pensaba que tal vez el lugar más indicado para esconderse era Céfiro mismo.

* * *

**INVASION**

La magia oscura estaba entrando en él. Los monstruos comenzaron por sus piernas, rodeándole, estrangulando sus extremidades.

Pero igual debía intentarlo. Las guerreras mágicas estaban dando todo de sí. No se rendiría sin luchar.

Si este mago era Amati, quería decir que estaba vivo gracias a esa magia antigua que estaba llamando para que le devorara el alma. Contra los oscuros solo había una cosa que los debilitaría. Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad, aquella que alguna vez hizo que los cimientos del castillo no volaran por los aires cuando Céfiro mismo se estaba destruyendo, y la concentró como su último recurso.

Una luz intensa inundó la sala del consejo, cegando al mago y haciendo vibrar las piedras verde y azul que tenía colgadas en su pecho, las cuales brillaron a su vez mientras recibían esa energía. La luz se reflejó y salió por todos los cristales del palacio, iluminando la noche en que Céfiro se había sumido.

Guruclef supo que a pesar de todo había actuado demasiado tarde cuando los dedos de niebla le arrancaron el corazón de su pecho.

* * *

**VUELVE**

Paris fue el que evitó que Luz degollara a Anais. Se atravesó en el mismo instante con su arma, sin embargo, no pudo frenarla, lo que le terminó abriéndole una profunda herida en el pecho. La guerrera del viento gritó como si ella fuera la herida. Latis al ver que no se detendría allí, envió una descarga con su espada hacia el suelo, el cual se abrió en dos. Esto atrajo su atención hacia él.

Era perturbador mirarla cuando se le acercaba flotando de esa manera sinuosa, con la sonrisa fría y la espada lista para atravesarle

_No puedo hacerte daño_

Luz le atacó sin dudarlo. Las llamas lo envolvieron, puso su espada al frente para cubrirse con el escudo, pero de todas formas logró herirlo en ambos brazos.

Kendrah al fondo, comenzó a moverse nuevamente. Ya no tenía la piedra, por lo que su poder se disminuiría, pero no podían darle ventaja.

- ¡Lucy! –le gritó Latis- ¡vuelve Lucy!

Luz se le quedó mirando. Y por un segundo, su postura cambió.

_Lucy, sé que estás ahí_

- Dime Latis, ¿le diste un beso a Lucy porque querías recordarme? No seas tan tímido. Sé que tengo mi encanto.

Dicho esto se lanzó contra el nuevamente. De pronto, una luz proveniente del castillo les cegó a todos. Su potente resplandor les distrajo. Luz se separó inmediatamente y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo.

_Guruclef._ Esa magia tenía el sello de su maestro.

Cuando la luz se extinguió, ambas guerreras despedían una fuerte energía. Y Kendrah había desaparecido.

_¿Gurucleb… pudo quitarle las piedras? Hay que apresurarse. Es necesario que encuentre al mago._

Pero Luz volvió a atacar. Esta vez le tomó desprevenido y la tuvo a centímetros, solo separados por su espada. Al verla, decidió por el todo o nada.

Dejó de oponerse, lo que hizo que ante el impulso, cayera con su espada en la mano. Luz no perdió tiempo y se ubicó flotando encima de él, colocándole el filo de la espada en el cuello. Escuchó cómo Marina y Anais gritaban el nombre de Lucy.

- No permitiré que llore más por ti. Acá se acaba la espera. – le dijo torciendo su boca con una mueca-

- Yo también te esperé, Lucy.

Ante esas palabras, la pelirroja quedó rígida. La espada cayó a un lado, la sonrisa desapareció y el cuerpo de su guerrera se desplomó sin sentido sobre el suyo.

Marina corrió hacia ellos. Latis le tomó suavemente. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero lágrimas se derramaban sobre su rostro. Se revolvía con espasmos de dolor.

- Cúrales, por favor –dijo hacia Anais, que sostenía a Paris en sus brazos-

Anais lloraba. Su ropa se había manchado de rojo escarlata

- Lo intentaré –le respondió-

El viento curativo cubrió a Paris y a Lucy. Vio que Paris le dedicaba una sonrisa a Anais, quien lo abrazó emocionada al ver que sus heridas se cerraban.

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos. Aún estaba en sus brazos. Era ella.

- Latis – dijo al tiempo que el rubor subía por sus mejillas-

Le sonrió, si antes la había visto hermosa, ahora…

- Me alegra que volvieras

* * *

**ACEPTALO**

El silencio se posó sobre todos. No estaba segura de cómo comenzar. En su mano sostenía una piedra roja, que titilaba suevamente ante su contacto. Recordaba todo, lo había visto desde lejos, pero sólo cuando sintió que Luz iba a matar a su espadachín fue que tuvo la fuerza suficiente para imponerse.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con Kendrah? – preguntó Paris rompiendo aquel momento incomodo-

- Debe estar con Amati –intervino Latis-

Lucy recordó lo que Luz le había dicho. _"Lucy tiene otros pensamientos hacia ti, diferentes" _ ¿había entendido el a que se refería? Volvió su vista hacia el espadachín, a su derecha. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba ella para ponerse en ridículo? Suspiró. No había tiempo para pensar en esas tonterías. Debían ayudar a Guruclef.

- Marina, Anais –dijo con decisión- debemos deshacernos de ese monstruo. Ascot no podrá con él.

- ¿Y cómo lo haremos? ¿Los genios responderán nuestro llamado? – intervino Marina con preocupación-

- Lo harán. El mago ya no parece tener poder sobre las piedras – respondió Latis- Yo iré a buscar a Guruclef. La única manera de terminar con esta pesadilla es acabando con el mago.

- Muy bien, yo ayudaré a evacuar a las personas del castillo –se ofreció Paris-

Latis se volvió hacia ella. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

- Nos veremos pronto – le dijo él, al tiempo que convocaba su caballo mágico y se alejaba al galope hacia el castillo-

Marina puso su mano sobre su hombro.

- Vamos Lucy, no te sientas mal. Estoy segura que estará bien. Si alguien puede liberar a Guruclef, es Latis. –le dijo con la voz temblorosa al pronunciar el nombre del maestro mago-

- Marina… lo siento mucho. Nunca debí permitir que Luz te hablara de esa forma, ni a ti Anais.

- Está bien, Luz dice las cosas con demasiada sinceridad, pero al fin y al cabo son verdades que nos cuestan admitir. Si no hubiera sido por ella, aun estaríamos luchando con Kendrah. – dijo Anais- Creo que fue lo suficientemente hábil como para utilizar lo que sabíamos de ella en su contra.

- Si, exceptuando la parte en que nos quería matar, creo que estuvo bastante bien – mencionó con picardía Paris-

- Ahora debemos recomponernos. Vamos. Tenemos un enorme monstruo que derrotar! Y luego, debemos ir por ese horrible mago – sentenció Marina con furia-

Las tres alzaron sus espadas y llamaron a sus genios. El cielo se iluminó con tres puntos y las nubes se abrieron al paso de los descomunales seres. Sus cuerpos fueron transportados al interior de cada uno de ellos entre un remolino de luces.

Dentro de Reyearth, el le habló con voz grave y fuerte

- Lucy, veo que has recuperado la piedra

- Lo lamento, por mi culpa estuviste bajo el control de esa guerrera mágica

- Ese era un asunto también de mi propio pasado. No hay nada que disculpar. Ahora pelearemos juntos

- Si!

La marea de su alma estaba en calma. Lucharía una vez más y vería a Céfiro en paz.

Divisaron a Esus desde las alturas. Ascot yacía sobre una roca a la derecha, inconsciente. La serpiente se entretenía enrollando el castillo con su magnitud, destrozando su estructura con la presión que ejercía. Lucy vio como el caballo mágico de Latis pasaba cerca de una dentellada del león, pero lo esquivaba con éxito. Sin embargo, entrar al castillo no sería fácil para el si no distraían a ese monstruo.

- ¡VAMOS!

* * *

**AMATI**

Fantasmas.

Alda y Belaiska se le presentaron vívidamente, como nunca antes, y la envolvieron con culpa y desesperación. La guerrera mágica – _no, no era ella exactamente_- le clavó la espada con una furia que no había sentido antes. La herida era profunda, y le costaría sanar. La muerte una vez más se deslizó como un frio carruaje por su espalda, pero aquella inercia que le había mantenido por siglos volvió a poner en marcha su negro corazón.

Aún se sentía acosada por las voces y las imágenes de los recuerdos cuando su mago le llamó.

- Adorada… -retumbó la voz aguda en su mente- Kabura está cerca, ven a verlo por ti misma

En eso, una luz procedente del castillo barrió con las voces, con el mago y con todo a su alrededor. Sintió como una parte de si se perdía y ardía. ¡_Amati, mi amor!_

Se transportó de inmediato al castillo, a la sala donde podía sentir a Amati. Lo encontró tendido en el suelo, boca abajo. Le tomó por los hombros y le volteó. Era extraño, pero juraba que su tez era menos amarillenta, menos reluciente. Amati abrió los ojos casi con impaciencia y se liberó de su abrazo con fastidio. Se quedó viéndola con esos ojos carmesí que parecían dos fogatas embravecidas.

No esperaba que fuera diferente, pero su actitud le hizo daño. Debía tener presente que la cosa que tenía al frente solo era un pálido títere, con algunos de los recuerdos de su amado. Ese ser no podía amar.

Se armó con aquella coraza impenetrable para recubrir su alma, y miró hacia el fondo.

Kabura estaba atado a lo que se asemejaba a una mesa. Pero estaba diferente. Su piel, estaba completamente blanca, y mostraba las venas verdes pululantes debajo de la piel. ¡Ah mago mío!

- Amati…

- ¿Te gusta? Pero las piedras ya no resuenan, _uno dos y tres_.

- Es maravilloso. ¿Está sufriendo?

Amati sonrió mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos. Extendió su mano y una esfera roja se materializó flotando de arriba hacia abajo

- Claro que sí. Está vacío. Pero tú puedes hacerlo sufrir más, mucho mucho mucho, por tres veces tres y luego más –le dijo tendiendo la esfera hacia ella-

- ¿es igual a ti?

- No. Somos un pacto. Morado solo ha perdido su corazón.

- Perfecto

Kendrah tomó la esfera en sus manos. La presionó. El efecto fue inmediato, Kabura se retorció de dolor.

_Perfecto_

Se acercó a él. Quería ver su expresión. Quería ver sus ojos, quería que la reconociera, quería que en el delirio de su dolor le dijera que parara, que lo matara de una vez…

Sus ojos eran dos esferas vacías. Kabura no estaba allí.

Gritó de rabia y mandó la esfera roja contra una pared. Kabura se le unió y casi fue un solo grito. En eso, una explosión derribó las puertas de la sala. Del humo salió un hombre, que se abalanzó sobre Amati sin dudarlo. Rayos cubrieron la extensión de la sala y tuvo que agacharse para no caer bajo su impacto.

Su mago reía, y se burlaba de "el Plateado" como llamaba a ese espadachín.

_El corazón. ¿Dónde está el corazón?_

Lo vio brillar al otro extremo del salón, pero cerca a donde se encontraba. Corrió hacia él.

Un resplandor verde los envolvió a todos. Su sorpresa le obligó a voltear al sentir angustia en su corazón – el corazón de Amati-.

Un enorme rio verde salía de la espada del Plateado, y rodeaba a Amati. Este abría sus ojos carmesí al punto de explotar. El rio verde lo cubrió con su viscosa tempestad. Del cuerpo de Amati comenzó a salir una niebla negra, que trataba de escapar del verde líquido, infructuosamente. Formas oscuras se revolvían en aquel amasijo y eran tragadas con hambriento placer.

Trató de moverse, pero sus piernas flaquearon. El carruaje mortal regresó, sin embargo la inercia no estaba. Se derrumbó al suelo.

* * *

**TRES**

Esus era muy fuerte. Aún así Lucy sentía que conforme luchaban juntas, su voluntad y poder iba creciendo poco a poco. Envió una descarga roja sobre el monstruo, que se enroscó para recibir el impacto.

Marina y Anais también se veían mas confiadas. Habían utilizado la magia que justo antes de partir de Céfiro, la cual era muy poderosa, y en sus caras veía nuevamente el optimismo. Solo había que hacer un esfuerzo más, y estaba segura de que podrían despejar el castillo, para poder ayudar a Latis y a Guruclef.

- ¿Es mi impresión, o este monstruo se está haciendo cada vez más pequeño? –dijo Anais-

Era verdad, conforme lo atacaban, reducía su tamaño notablemente.

_Kendrah se está debilitando_

- Marina, Anais, acabemos con esto de una vez!

Sus amigas asintieron, y enviaron junto a ella su poder conjunto, que en forma de élice de tres colores, hizo trizas a Esus, dejando una estela de bruma negra donde antes estaba la serpiente.

Sin decir palabra, se dirigieron a una de las entradas elevadas del castillo, sobre la única torre de cristal que aún se mantenía en pie.

* * *

**DESPIERTA**

Sabía que sangraba. Y Sabía exactamente dónde estaba su herida.

Esa una herida muy vieja, producida por una lanza de cristal, en el momento en que se había negado a luchar, a asesinar por esa causa injusta.

Al fondo, las tres guerreras mágicas; las tres que aún tenían ese derecho, esa carga, aparecieron en el salón. La guerrera de fuego corrió a donde estaba el espadachín, quien recogía con delicadeza la esfera roja, que era el corazón de Kabura. La guerrera del agua dijo aquel nombre extraño con el que Kabura se había re-bautizado y corrió hacia donde estaba el mago.

Su Amati estaba en el suelo. Creía que aquel líquido verde le consumiría hasta los huesos, pero el espadachín había logrado retenerlo a tiempo. Se arrastró hacia él, dejando un surco rojo, como el que ella misma había delineado en tantas aldeas de ese condenado planeta.

Necesitaba verlo antes del fin.

A sus espaldas, una luz amarilla se reflejó en las paredes, y un suspiro de alivio se escuchó por parte de sus adversarios. Muy bien, así que le habían devuelto el corazón a ese maldito. Pensó en regresar para asesinarlo con su espada, pero sabía que no lo lograría.

Prefirió avanzar, poco a poco, hasta donde estaba su Amati, que se quejaba en tono bajo.

Cuando estuvo cerca, no pudo creer lo que veía. Su piel, su piel era humana… sus ojos le observaban con aquella dulzura que le había conquistado, y su mano, trataba de alcanzarla.

Escuchó una voz débil a su derecha. Era Kabura.

_No, no me lo quites, no me quites este momento _

Pero en vez de atacarle, o de impedir que se alcanzaran, este mago trató de curarlos.

Sintió su magia, tan diferente al aura del que un día le había dicho que debía convertirse en guerrera mágica para salvar Céfiro. Una magia blanca, sin restricciones, de pura bondad.

Y entonces se dio cuenta. Ese no era Kabura. Kabura lo habían matado ese día, en el gran salón.

La verdad le quitó una carga de encima, y su odio se transformó en asombro. Si lo hubiera sabido, si hubiera sabido lo que hoy este mago le decía sin palabras…tanto odio, tanto dolor… ahora no tenían sentido. Se sentía despierta, viendo la luz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El hechizo paró, pero no pudo hacer nada por ella, ni por Amati. Era lógico. Hay heridas que son más que físicas, que son del alma, y que no pueden ser curadas.

Se arrastró hacia el nuevamente. Amati susurraba su nombre con cariño. El también había despertado de una pesadilla.

Sus manos se unieron, y con una última mirada, se fundió hacia la eternidad.

* * *

**DESPEDIDA**

Kendrah y Amati murieron al mismo tiempo en que sus manos se alcanzaron en un abrazo mudo.

No pudo evitar sentir tristeza.

Todos guardaban un gran silencio. Gurucleb se sostenía de Marina, quien le miraba con ojos brillantes. El mago estaba muy débil, pero acarició a su amiga con el dorso de la mano, haciendo que ella se sonrojara ligeramente.

Latis estaba a su lado cuando Paris irrumpió en la sala. Anaïs se lanzó hacia él, sosteniendo las piedras verde y azul en sus manos… Las batallas en Céfiro solían tener un sabor muy agridulce.

Esta vez sintió la energía llegar hasta ellas. Céfiro estaba en paz, el peligro había pasado…. Y El portal se abría nuevamente, anunciando su inminente regreso. Desesperada, tomó a Latis de la mano sin pensarlo

- ¡Latis! ¡Está ocurriendo!

Él cerró sus manos sobre las suyas, al tiempo que su cuerpo perdía gravedad

- Eric..es un guardián. Busca a Eric, la última vez estaba en una ciudad llamada Paris, pero debe haber regresado.

- ¡No quiero irme!

- Te estaré esperando

* * *

**HOGAR**

Cuando la luz dejó de brillar, estaba de nuevo en Tokio.

Sus palabras habían sido claras y en su voz había escuchado urgencia. "Busca a Eric, la última vez estaba en una ciudad llamada Paris, pero debe haber regresado"

Lucy salió corriendo

- ¿Adónde vas? – le gritó Marina-

- Eric! Eric nos puede regresar!

Sus piernas no eran suficientes. Le hubiera gustado volar. Tal vez alguien le diera razón de él en el palacio. Por una vez, tenía una oportunidad, tenía la esperanza de estar con él, sin que un conflicto planetario se interpusiera entre los dos.

_Te está esperando. Más rápido, más rápido._

Llegó al palacio, y siguió corriendo. La gente la miraba extrañada. Se volteaban a ver cómo esa muchacha que llevaba el cabello rojo suelto y alborotado, corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. _¡Corre por favor! _ dijo con su corazón latiendo rápidamente, como si fuera a salir de su pecho y alcanzar Céfiro primero que ella.

El sol estaba poniéndose. Las luces naranjas se reflejaban en el lago. Y lo vio al fondo. Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

- ¡ERIC!

El hombre de cabello castaño volteó. Estaba contemplando el paisaje, como si se estuviera despidiendo de un lugar muy querido. Le sonrió como solía hacerlo, con una sincera felicidad

- ¡pero miren quien trajo el portal! – dijo cerrando con una carcajada-

Lucy se acercó rápidamente, tiempo después, al recordar la escena pensaría que ni siquiera le agradeció lo que aquel extraño había hecho por ellos en tan poco tiempo. Pero no podía culparse. Su alma pugnaba por alcanzarle, por estar a su lado. Y Eric era el único que podría ayudarle.

- Eric! Debo ir! Ayúdame.

Eric le contempló por un momento que le pareció eterno. Y ladeó ligeramente su cabeza

- ¡Qué Karma el de ustedes! ¿Alguna vez se sincronizan los dos en el espacio-tiempo?¡Qué carrera contra el tiempo es este par! Y ahora que pasó, ¿qué terrible tragedia trataremos de evitar?

Lucy se sonrojó ante el comentario del guardián.

- Yo…

Eric soltó una risa franca y se llevó una mano a la frente en gesto de "oh debí darme cuenta"

- Ay Lucy, deja de sonrojarte tanto. ¡Pero claro! Si estás acá es porque finalmente Céfiro está en paz ¿verdad? No te preocupes, en una vida pasada también fui Cupido, además de descendiente de extraterrestres.

Pero preciosa, abrir el portal de este palacio requiere mucha magia. No es que me moleste, pero más de un turista podría sentirse dentro de una licuadora cuando acabe.. y no sé si aún así sea suficiente energía. ¿Lo comprendes?

- ¿Esto servirá? –dijo Lucy sacando de su bolsillo una roca traslúcida, de color granito y vetas rojas-

- ¿Es eso lo que creo? Niña…esto abrirá todos los portales de aquí hasta América si no tengo cuidado. Por supuesto que sirve. Ahora, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

_Oh Eric, ¿no ves mi desesperación?¿No ves que si no lo veo ahora mismo explotaré de ansiedad?_

- Si dime –respondió ella-

- Tus amigas, esas dos que vienen casi sin aliento, -dijo señalando al fondo- ¿también vendrán?

- Si, ellas también lo harán. –sonrió al verlas-

- Debes presentarme a la chica de cabello azul. Dime, ¿gusta de los extraterrestres? ¡No me respondas! ¿Qué tal me veo?

No supo exactamente en qué momento llegó. En un instante, Eric tomaba la piedra de Reyearth con su guante y en otro segundo sus pies ya no tocaban el planeta Tierra.

En Céfiro también el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. El planeta se estaba regenerando poco a poco. Pero en ese instante, ella no veía nada más que esa figura que creaba una sombra alargada sobre la alfombra verde.

Latis estaba allí, de pie, contra la luz del sol, vistiendo un traje negro con pechera blanca y líneas doradas que brillaban ligeramente. Su cabello ondeaba con el viento. Una visión perfecta, majestuosa, como un príncipe de cuento.

Al contemplarla, sus ojos brillaron de felicidad. Con gozo y asombro, Lucy observó cómo se le dibujaba una sonrisa que jamás le había mostrado. Nunca le había visto así. Era como si estuviera viendo el mundo por primera vez.

Y corrió de nuevo, al tiempo en que él también se acercaba. No podía aguantar más su propia impaciencia, era una necesidad inevitable. El pecho podría explotarle si no le tocaba ahora mismo.

_Juntos_

Finalmente sus cuerpos se alcanzaron y se fundieron en un abrazo largamente anhelado. Sentía la respiración de su espadachín en su piel y un calor intenso emanar del cuerpo de los dos. Latis le estrechaba posesivamente, como si no quisiera soltarla porque tal vez desaparecería si lo hacía.

Con delicadeza Latis le limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, sin decirle nada. Ella acunó su propio rostro en su mano, cerrando los ojos, pero él acarició de tal forma su cabello que se obligó a verle, así temiera que las piernas no le responderían más. Se encontró con esos ojos grises que tantas emociones le provocaban, que tanto había visualizado tratando de retener su recuerdo en las largas noches en que se limitaba a sostener el medallón. Su estómago fue de paseo en montaña rusa y experimentó una sensación que hasta ese día no conocía.

El sol hacía que su cabello negro centelleara. Y se dio cuenta de que había pasado su vida sin sentir realmente… todos sus sentidos se concentraban en esos dedos que recorrían suavemente sus mejillas. Y por fin, el apremiante beso llegó, dulce y ardiente, sellando la larga ausencia y la angustia. Ni todo el fuego que ella podría provocar con sus poderes podría compararse a ese momento.

_¿Esto se siente cuando tu corazón encuentra la pieza que le hacía falta para funcionar plenamente?_

Cuando nuevamente se miraron, las cicatrices de la lucha habían sanado. Las cicatrices de una vida que una vez les había atormentado. Por una vez, no había nada que temer, no había duda, no había nada más sino él.

- Te amo – le dijo Latis cuando le alzó como a una muñequita de porcelana- ¿Te quedarás a mi lado?

* * *

**CENTRAL PARK**

Lucy abrió sus ojos. Afuera, amanecía. Se había olvidado de correr las cortinas nuevamente. Era hermoso ver las luces desde el apartamento ubicado en el piso 25. La ciudad afuera sonaba como si estuviera en llamas. Era el bullicio de miles de personas que trataban de hacerse una vida.

Recordó las imágenes del sueño que la había despertado. Una reunión muy esperada, un momento perfecto. Después de dar tantas vueltas en círculos, finalmente se habían acercado como si se tratara de gravedad. Le gustaría que ese sueño se repitiera, para despertar así todos los días.

Se levantó a mirar por la ventana. Al mirar a lo lejos, hacia la bruma que se comenzaba a disipar, nuevamente pensaba… ¿Qué tanto daño podría hacer el tiempo?

Las nubes formaban pequeños copos en el cielo. El famoso Empire State rasgaba el cielo con su azotea tan característica. Le llamaba la atención que hubiera siempre algún símbolo del mundo moderno en cada uno de los portales; pero en la historia de la humanidad muchos lugares fueron construidos encima de monumentos y templos de gran significado para otros más antiguos.

La vista era impresionante. Estaba muy feliz de estar en aquella ciudad. La invitación de Marina para pasar esas vacaciones en Nueva York, donde estaba viviendo y haciendo una prestigiosa carrera, le había hecho muy dichosa. En unos meses también visitaría a Anaïs en Francia.

Dos días atrás Marina les llevó, acompañadas de Eric, a conocer su nueva adquisición. El Guardián, al ver semejante lujo de apartamento, le dijo a la nueva ejecutiva de la revista MODE, acercándose demasiado a su rostro, que cada vez se pondría más atractiva si seguía comprando esa clase de bienes raíces, y que sería bueno que dejara de perseguirle. Al recordar la expresión de su amiga, toda colorada diciendo que si algo así ocurría se debería sentir halagado, no pudo evitar reírse.

- ¿Riendo sola, Lucy? – dijo una voz detrás suyo-

Se volteó para verle. Estaba sentado en la cama, y le miraba con pasión contenida. ¿Podría saber el efecto que le causaba? Era increíble que después de dos años de haberse encontrado de nuevo, su estómago siguiera sintiendo mariposas cada vez que le veía de aquella forma. Una vez más agradeció en su mente a Eric por haber accedido a abrir el portal de Céfiro a Nueva York.

- Estaba esperando que despertaras –le contestó con una sonrisa-

Pronto él tendría que irse nuevamente, pero no importaba. Desde que Eric residía en Céfiro más que en Tokio, entrenando a otros guardianes y estudiando los numerosos portales entre los dos planetas, las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Así era como Paris estaba conociendo la capital que llevaba su nombre junto a Anaïs y como Ascot se había enamorado de una hermosa muchacha japonesa extrañamente parecida a Marina.

Eric y Latis… _mi.. ¿novio? (si, novio, ¡acostúmbrate a no sonrojarte!)_ se habían hecho muy amigos, tanto así que Latis sonreía a menudo con las bromas ridículas de aquel hombre al que le debían tanto. Ambos tenían un carácter aventurero, y viajaban mucho. Latis exploraba constantemente la Tierra y sus excursiones terminaban en invitaciones para conocer los lugares más recónditos, lo que les había dado muchos días (_y noches, _se dijo con cierta picardía) de felicidad. Por supuesto, siempre que regresaba a Céfiro, Guruclef le terminaba recriminando sus largas ausencias en el concejo. Y entonces ella viajaba, para pasar algunas tardes de tranquilidad, subidos en un árbol, dejando que los pájaros se posaran en sus dedos extendidos.

El tiempo había pasado, y el miedo a que Kabura despertara dentro del cuerpo de Guruclef era un temor enterrado. Después de todo, si con lo que había ocurrido con Kendrah y Amati no había resurgido, dudaba que lo hiciera alguna vez. La antigua guerrera de fuego podía estar tranquila, pues en realidad, sí había logrado desaparecer a ese mago maligno para siempre.

¿Qué podría hacer el tiempo? A Kendrah y a Amati les había traído mucho dolor. A Kabura lo había convertido en Guruclef, redimiendo cualquier pasado. ¿Y a ella?

- ¿Quieres salir a pasear hoy? –preguntó Latis-

- ¡Si! – contestó con su entusiasmo característico-

- He oído que se pueden ver muchas aves en Central Park

A ella…el tiempo le había dado…magia.

Por supuesto que en la Tierra había magia. Podía sentirla cada vez que se tomaban de las manos, como una corriente eléctrica fluyendo por su cuerpo. Aunque no podría distinguir si eso era solo lo que algunos llamarían amor.

La ciudad afuera brillaba con los primeros rayos de la mañana anunciando el comienzo de un día de primavera. Ella corrió a refugiarse bajo las mantas, junto a la única persona con la que quería estar…

* * *

**Bueno... quiero darles las gracias, por que estoy segura de que esta historia se hubiera quedado en tres páginas si no fuera por su apoyo. De hecho es la primera de mis historias que tiene un final escrito (el resto se quedaba en mi cabeza dando vueltas interminables)**

**Quiero mencionar que el enfoque de hablar en tercera persona, bajo la visión de determinados personajes, es una idea que tomé al leer Canción de Hielo y Fuego. George Martin es increíble. Es muy difícil ponerse en los zapatos de cada quien, recordando lo que sabe de la situación y tomando en cuesta esto para las acciones que tomará después. Fue un reto, espero que a sus ojos se haya cumplido.**

**Finalmente quiero mencionar ciertas canciones, las cuales "quemé" durante el tiempo en que escribía, escuchándolas una y otra vez. Gracias a estas canciones pude meterme en el mundo de los sentimientos de Kendrah, Latis y Lucy. A mi parecer, toda historia debe tener banda sonora.**

**Si pueden y quieren, escuchen la canción de Fun "Sigth of the Sun" cuando lean "Central Park". Es una tontería, pero a mi parecer... le imprime... magia.**

**De verdad espero que esta historia les haya gustado tanto como a mi. ¡Un abrazo!¡Hasta pronto!**

_Soundtrack_

_TODO: ET - Katy Perry ft. Kanye West /VIENE: When it comes - Incubus /DESPIERTA: Wide Awake - Katy Perry / TIEMPO: Some Nigths – Fun / CENTRAL PARK: Sigth of the Sun – Fun_


End file.
